Denial
by hosikki
Summary: Taehyung tidak bisa lagi mengelak akan sebuah fakta bahwa ia sangat membutuhkan Hoseok. Taehyung yang dingin, dan Hoseok yang hangat. Taehyung yang acuh dan Hoseok yang penuh perhatian. Taehyung yang rapuh dan Hoseok yang akan dengan senang hati menopangnya. Bukankah itu kombinasi yang bagus untuk saling melengkapi satu sama lain ? Warning! BoysLove! BoyxBoy! Semi-mature. Its HopeV
1. Prolog

_**\- Denial -**_

 _ **Jung Hoseok x Kim Taehyung**_

 _ **And other cast**_

 _ **Warning! It's Boyslove, Boy x Boy!**_

 _ **HopeV!**_

 _ **Romance! Drama!**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **::Prolog**_

Seberapa keras pun Taehyung mencoba, ia tidak akan pernah bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya selalu ditinggalkan oleh teman – teman sepermainannya. Jika Taehyung bisa memilih, Taehyung ingin lepas dari trauma masa lalu yang mengikatnya kuat dan membuatnya menutup semua lubang hitam yang berisi banyak sekali kekhawatiran. Taehyung takut sendiri, tetapi Taehyung juga takut untuk meminta pertolongan.

Taehyung egois, ia tahu itu. Taehyung egois karena selalu mengingikan kedua saudaranya hanya memberikan perhatian hanya pada dirinya. Taehyung egois karena ia tidak mau seseorang masuk kedalam lingkaran kehidupannya. Dan Taehyung egois, karena ia masih tidak bisa merelakan seseorang yang sudah lama lepas dari genggaman tangannya pergi jauh untuk selamanya. Seseorang yang tidak dapat lagi Taehyung gapai. Taehyung sudah kehilangan tangan hangat yang selalu menggenggamnya.

Hingga ia mendapatkan sebuah tangan yang baru. Tangan hangat yang dengan senang hati mengenggam tangan dinginnya. Tangan hangat yang dengan senang hati akan mengusap airmatanya, mengelus rambut coklatnya, dan tangan hangat yang akan selalu meraihnya ketika Taehyung kembali terjatuh kedalam lubang ketakutan.

Tangan baru itu adalah Jung Hoseok. Seseorang yang dengan senang hati akan memeluknya dan melepaskan tali yang telah mengikatnya kuat hingga menyakitinya. Menjadi orang pertama yang akan menarik Taehyung keluar ketika rasa takutnya kembali datang. Dan sayangnya, kali ini Taehyung tidak bisa lagi menyangkal semua perasaannya. Taehyung benar – benar membutuhkannya.

Jung Hoseok datang pada Kim Taehyung dengan membawakan banyak sekali kehangatan yang menyenangkan.

 _ **-Denial-**_

 _ **...Hosikki...**_

 _ **29 September 2016.**_

 _P.S :_

 _... Halo, hosikki datang dengan wajah tanpa dosa dan bakal banyak omong setelah membiarkan kedua fanfict hosikki (red : dead leaves dan darkest side) terbengkalai cukup lama, dan dateng – dateng malah bawa prolog gaje yang membosankan. As always, ini fanfict pairing kesayangan hosikki /kibar bendera Vhope/. Btw, untuk kedua fanfict hosikki (gatau ada yang masih nungguin updatenya apa enggak) pending dulu, gatau kapan mau nerusin. Daaaaaann untuk yang ini, yakin deh, udah ngetik sampe beberapa chapter jadi kecil kemungkinan slow update kaya fanfict hosikki yang lain. Ada yang minat untuk membaca kah ? (ga ada, pergi sonoh) yaudah /nangis dipojokan. Kalo ada yang review, langsung cus update chap 1 dalam kurun waktu 2 x 24 jam. /apaan. hehe. At least, see yaa next chapter._


	2. Chapter 1

_**\- Denial -**_

 _ **Jung Hoseok x Kim Taehyung**_

 _ **And other cast**_

 _ **Warning! It's Boyslove, Boy x Boy!**_

 _ **HopeV!**_

 _ **Romance! Drama!**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **::Chapter 1**_

 _ **-Kim Taehyung-**_

Awal musim dingin tahun ini begitu menyebalkan, pasalnya kakak perempuan dan kakak laki – lakiku; Kim Hani dan Kim Seokjin pergi ke Jepang untuk menikmati liburan musim dingin mereka. Membiarkanku berdiam diri dirumah seharian, tanpa melakukan aktifitas dan dengan seabrek larangan yang sialnya mereka catat menjadi daftar panjang terpampang didepan pintu lemari es. Sebenarnya kami akan pergi berlibur bersama bertiga, namun karena kecerobohanku aku terkena demam sehari sebelum keberangkatan kami. Sebelumnya Ibu tidak melarangku, tapi terkutuklah mulut si nenek sihir jahat bernama Kim Hani itu karena mengompori Ibu untuk tidak mengijinkanku ikut.

'Sebaiknya Taehyung tidak ikut Bu, kan kasihan. Taehyung masih sakit' kata Hani _noona_ pada Ibu sebelum berkemas kemarin. Takut demamku lebih parah katanya. Cih sial, kali ini kau berhasil _noona_ , setelah kau pulang lihat saja apa yang akan kulakukan pada seluruh koleksi parfummu.

Hari ini hari rabu, kebetulan Ibu sedang berada dikantor dan Ayah sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke Newyork dan hanya pulang beberapa minggu sekali. Aku dirumah sendirian, tiduran didepan televisi kamarku dan bergelung dengan selimut tebal warna abu – abu kesayanganku.

Sekolahku juga libur karena ini adalah awal musim dingin. Ugh, seharusnya aku senang karena dirumah sendirian dan bebas melakukan apapun, tanpa Hani _noona_ yang mengomel juga Seokjin _hyung_ yang kurang kerjaan dan berisik teriak – teriak karena kalah main game. Tapi dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini sangat tidak memungkinkan aku bertindak pecicilan sesuka hati. Aku berkali – kali harus mengusap hidungku yang sudah memerah. Demam yang menyebalkan.

"Ah, kenapa aku harus demam. Harusnya aku menikmati liburanku, tapi kenapa ma– _aa choooo.._ sial.. aku benci bersin bersin" gerutuku sambil mengambil tisu yang terletak dinakas samping tempat tidurku. Seharusnya Ibu berada dirumah menjagaku karena anaknya yang paling tampan ini sedang sakit bukannya malah ditinggal sendirian dirumah. Menyebalkan sekali.

Aku benar – benar kesal. Kotak tisu dinakas aku lemparkan hingga membentur monitor komputerku. Aku tidak peduli lagi, yang kuinginkan hanya tidur sampai para manusia yang tidak berperi-ke-Taehyung-nan itu kembali.

Barusaja aku akan terlelap, tiba – tiba ponselku berbunyi. Layar ponselku menampilkan caller ID dan ternyata itu adalah Ibu. Ada apa Ibu menelpon, kenapa tidak langsung pulang saja.

" **Ya Bu?"** jawabku sekenanya.

" **Sayang, apa kau sudah lebih baikan ?"** suara Ibu diseberang sana.

" **Memburuk"**

" **Oh sayang, jangan begitu, Ibu minta maaf karena meninggalkanmu. Ibu akan segera pulang setelah makan siang ini, dan jika demammu belum turun ketika Ibu sampai dirumah, maka dengan terpaksa Ibu akan membawamu kerumah sakit. Tidak ada penolakan sayang",** mendengar kata ruma sakit, aku segera bangkit dari posisi tidurku lalu mengerang pelan ketika kepalaku terasa sakit karena duduk secara tiba – tiba.

" **Astaga. Kamu tidak apa – apa Taehyung sayang ? apa terjadi sesuatu ?"** tanya Ibu panik

" **Tidak Bu, Taehyung baik – baik saja, aku menjatuhkan bantalku"** bohongku. Tentusaja aku harus berbohong jika tidak ingin Ibu menyeretku kerumah sakit. Aku benci rumah sakit omong – omong.

" **Baiklah kalau begitu sayang, istirahatlah, tidur Tae. Minum obatmu dan tidur, Ibu tidak ingin kamu sakit sayang, Ibu ada meeting sebentar lagi, Ibu janji akan segera pulang setelah makan siang. Bye sayang. Ibu mencintaimu".**

Ibu lebih dulu menutup telepon sebelum aku menjawabnya. Cih, bilang mencintaiku tapi ketika aku sakit malah ditinggal bekerja, apa – apaan Ibu. Aku kembali menggulung tubuhku dengan selimut tebal setelah mematikan ponselku. Aku ingin tidur, dan tidak mau diganggu oleh siapapun. Titik.

 _ **-Denial-**_

Liburan musim dinginnya sudah berlalu beberapa hari yang lalu, Hani serta Seokjin juga sudah kembali dari liburan singkatnya. Tetapi demam Taehyung belum sepenuhnya sembuh juga kekesalannya pada kedua kakaknya belum sepenuhnya reda. Taehyung berlari disepanjang koridor sekolah sore ini, mengabaikan beberapa orang yang memaki ketika Taehyung tak sengaja menabraknya. Sebenarnya Taehyung sudah masuk kedalam mobil Seokjin, tetapi pesan singkat dari Jungkook mengharuskannya untuk sesegera mungkin berlari menuju atap. Taehyung tidak menghiraukan teriakan Seokjin yang menyuruhnya untuk masuk kembali kedalam mobil.

Taehyung sampai diatas dengan nafas yang tersenggal – senggal. Gila, Taehyung tidak menyangka dia mampu berlari melewati empat lantai tanpa istirahat. Setelah ini ingatkan Taehyung untuk berbangga diri pada Jungkook dan Jimin. Sayangnya ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menyombongkan diri. Gadis yang berdiri dipagar pembatas itu yang sebaiknya Taehyung pedulikan, ya walaupun sebenarnya Taehyung tidak peduli – peduli amat dengan gadis itu. Tapi ia harus, jika Taehyung tidak mau digentayangi oleh hantu gadis yang sedang bermain – main dengan nyawa itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Rene ? Apa kau sudah gila Irene ?" Taehyung berteriak. Gadis yang dipanggil Irene itu tak menoleh sedikitpun.

"Turunlah, kita bisa berbicara baik – baik. Bukan seperti ini caranya" Taehyung berjalan mendekat secara perlahan.

"Turunlah, kita perlu bicara"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan Taehyung, semuanya sudah jelas. Kau tetap menolakku–" Irene berbicara pelan tanpa menoleh pada Taehyung.

"–kau tetap menolakku walaupun sudah kukatakan aku menyukaimu sejak kita berada di SMP, sia – sia Taehyung, aku sudah tidak bisa mencintai orang lain selain dirimu." Taehyung terdiam. _Benarkan, dia yang disalahkan lagi._ Batinnya.

"Kau harus turun dulu Irene, aku tidak bisa berbicara denganmu jika kau berdiri diatas sana, itu berbahaya, apa kau ingin terluka, huh. Ayolah" Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya pada Irene ketika gadis itu menoleh padanya.

"Aku akan turun jika kau mengatakan padaku alasan yang sebenarnya kenapa kau tidak menerimaku, Tae"

"Ya, aku akan menjelaskannya, jadi turunlah. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu, udara semakin dingin dan aku barusaja sembuh dari demam. Apa kau mau melihatku datang kesekolah dengan segulung tisu dihidungku besok pagi ?" Taehyung lama – lama jengah juga, namun melihat gadis yang super nekat itu bergerak turun Taehyung jadi lega.

Setelah Taehyung membantu gadis itu turun dan berdiri dihadapannya, Taehyung tiba – tiba berkacak pinggang didepan gadis yang hampir saja bunuh diri itu.

"Baiklah, nona Irene. Aku sebenarnya tidak mau susah payah datang kesini dan merendam kakiku ditumpukan salju yang dinginnya menyebalkan ini hanya untuk alasan konyol kau ingin bunuh diri karena aku menolakmu. Itu sebenarnya alasan yang sangat sangat menyebalkan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Aku ingin hidup tenang tanpa dihantui. Aku tidak ingin arwahmu menghantuiku sepanjang aku hidup didunia ini, dan aku juga tidak mau teman teman mengolokku dan menuduhku sebagai penyebab kau bunuh diri, walaupun sebenarnya memang itu mungkin benar adanya. Tapi yang paling perlu kau ingat adalah–" Taehyung menggantungkan kalimatnya, nada suara Taehyung berubah menjadi sinis sejak gadis itu berdiri dihadapannya, tidak mempedulikan ekspresi terkejut dari sang gadis.

"–kau, Irene. Jika suatu saat nanti kau mati karena patah hati, arwahmu jangan pernah datang padaku karena aku pernah menolakmu saat ini. Aku tidak peduli apapun alasanmu. Aku tidak memiliki rasa yang sama dengan rasa yang kau miliki padaku. Kau itu terlalu buntu, jika kau memang gadis yang pintar, kau bisa meninggalkanku dan mencari pria lain yang lebih baik dariku. Karena mungkin kau bodoh jadi kau memilih untuk bunuh diri, ya siapa yang tahu. Jangan pernah untuk mencoba bunuh diri karena aku, karena itu hanya akan sia – sia. Masa depanmu lebih berharga daripada mengejar cinta dari orang super brengsek sepertiku. Ingat itu sebelum kau benar – benar memutuskan untuk bunuh diri. Aku sudah tidak ada urusan apapun denganmu, dan omong – omong kau masih menjadi temanku. Aku sudah selesai, sekarang pulanglah kemudian gulung tubuhmu dibawah selimut. Salju turun semakin banyak, kau bisa sakit." Taehyung mengakhiri kalimat panjangnya dengan dengusan sebal. Kemudian beranjak pergi tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, tidak mempedulikan gadis dibelakangnya yang diam tak bergerak.

" menyakitiku lagi Taehyung, hiks"

Taehyung mengeratkan jaket tebalnya dan berlari menuju mobil Seokjin. Taehyung yakin, kakak laki – lakinya itu pasti akan mengomel sepanjang jalan dan mengadu pada Ibu, tapi siapa peduli.

"Hei, Taehyung. Kemana saja sih, tiba – tiba keluar dari mobil dan berlari tanpa menjawab panggilanku, kau mau membekukan diri ? Huh ?" Seokjin mengomel pada Taehyung.

"Maafkan aku _hyung_ dan yang penting aku sudah kembali. Ada barang yang tertinggal dikelas, sudah _hyung_ , ayo pulang. Aku kedinginan" Taehyung masuk kedalam mobil Seokjin tanpa mendengarkan omelan kakaknya. Kemudian melilitkan syal besarnya pada leher hingga hidung. Jujur, Taehyung kembali merasa kedinginan setelah bermain salju dengan gadis sinting yang hampir bunuh diri karena alasan konyolnya. Taehyung jadi menyesal, kenapa dia mau repot – repot berlari hanya untuk mencegahnya bunuh diri, kenapa tidak membiarkannya melompat dari atap dan melihat beritanya dimading sekolah besok pagi ?, seharusnya seperti itu, tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi, kata – kata Jungkook sialan itu sudah terlanjur membuat Taehyung paranoid.

 _ **-Denial-**_

 _ **-Kim Taehyung-**_

Aku datang kesekolah dengan hidung yang memerah –lagi. Sialan, kejadian kemarin sore selepas pulang sekolah membuatku kembali terkena demam ringan. Untung saja aku masih menyimpan obat yang diberikan dokter Jung padaku hingga aku tidak perlu diseret kembali kerumah sakit oleh Ibu.

Hari ini aku terlalu malas mengikuti pelajaran kimia dari Han _sonsaengnim_ , jadi aku memutuskan untuk beristirahat diruang kesehatan selama jam pelajaran pertama sampai aku benar – benar merasa baik. Biar saja, toh aku juga sedang tidak enak badan, aku tinggal bicara dengan Kim _sonsaengnim_ dan dia pasti dengan senang hati akan memintakan ijin pada Han _sonsaengnim_.

Aku membaringkan tubuhku pada kasur ruang kesehatan dan mencoba untuk memejamkan mata. Kepalaku terasa begitu pening dan aku tidak bisa bernafas secara normal melalui hidungku. Sial, aku jadi benci demam dimusim dingin. Ingatkan aku untuk tidak lagi bermain – main diluar ruangan ketika salju turun.

"Kim Taehyung, apa aku perlu meresepkan obat untukmu ?" itu suara Kim _sonsaengnim_.

"Kurasa tidak _sonsaengnim_ , aku sudah memiliki obat untuk demamku, terimakasih. Aku hanya perlu tidur beberapa saat" ucapku sopan. Kim _sonsaengnim_ hanya menjawab dengan gumaman, dan itu tandanya aku diperbolehkan menguasai salah satu ranjang pasiennya untuk kutiduri dan aku tertidur hingga siang hari.

Suara gaduh dari luar ruang kesehatan membangunkanku. Suara Jungkook dan Jimin bisa kudengar dengan samar – samar dari dalam ruang kesehatan. Dan benar saja, beberapa detik kemudian kedua sahabatku itu masuk dan menghampiriku yang sudah bersiap untuk tidur kembali.

"Hei Tae, kau bisa sakit juga ? Huh ?" Jimin menghampiriku dengan senyuman konyolnya.

"Omong kosong, aku juga manusia dasar sialan"

"Wow, santai saja Kim Taehyung yang tampan dan populer. Haha" Giliran Jungkook yang meledekku dengan tawanya yang menyebalkan.

"Serius, kalian jangan menganggu. Aku sedang dalam mood yang buruk." Ucapku dan mereka tertawa mengejek.

"Oh iya, omong – omong, apa yang kau katakan pada Irene ? hari ini dia tidak masuk sekolah" Jungkook meletakkan tangannya didagu dengan ekspresi berpikir. Menggelikan.

"Aku hanya bicara padanya jika dia mati aku melarang arwahnya datang dan menghantuiku, itu saja"

"Wah, benar – benar Kim Taehyung yang bermulut pedas dan kejam, tapi kudengar dia pindah sekolah mulai besok" Jimin berbicara.

"Heih ? yang benar saja ? darimana kau tahu ?" kali ini Jungkook yang berbicara, dan aku hanya menatap tidak minat pada pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Kau lupa, aku ini memiliki koneksi diseluruh wilayah sekolah ini, jadi berita sekecil apapun aku adalah orang pertama yang tahu" Ucap Jimin bangga.

"Berisik. Aku mau tidur. Pergi sana, belajar yang rajin dan jangan mengangguku" usirku pada mereka.

"Hei, Tae. Kami kemari sebenarnya bukan untuk menganggumu. Kami kemari untuk memberi tahumu bahwa ada orang yang mencarimu." Jungkook menunjuk seseorang yang terlihat dari kaca jendela berdiri disamping mobil hitam metalic dengan dagunya.

"Aku tidak kenal dengan orang itu. Siapa dia ? Apa urusannya denganku ?"

"Tidak tahu. Well, jika kau ingin tahu datangi saja dia." Jungkook mengangkat bahunya kemudian sesaat menunjuk Kim _sonsaengnim_ yang sedang duduk dikursinya dengan dagu, "atau tanya saja pada Kim _sonsaengnim_."

" _sonsaengnim_ ?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi saat kau tidur aku menghubungi Mrs. Kim dan memberi tahunya jika kau sakit, mungkin orang yang ditugaskan oleh mrs. Kim untuk menjemputmu" ucap Kim _sonsaengnim_ yang sungguh, sebenarnya membuatku merasa jengkel. Bagaimana dia bisa seenaknya mengadu pada Ibu kalau aku sakit ?

Aku mendengus lelah sambil mengambil ranselku yang kuletakkan diatas meja kemudian setelah berpamitan pada Kim _sonsaengnim_ aku berjalan keluar. Kedua sahabatku, Jungkook dan Jimin ikut keluar dari ruang kesehatan dan menemaniku menemui seseorang yang 'katanya' mencariku.

Well, tidak biasanya ada orang yang mencariku dijam – jam sekolah.

"Tuan Jung, kami membawa Taehyung untukmu." Aku mengerjap pelan, mengerutkan dahiku dan menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan 'apa maksudmu'

"Katanya kalian tidak mengenalnya ?" kataku sinis pada Jimin dan Jungkook.

"Tadi aku lupa namanya Tae, hehe. Omong – omong, kami harus masuk kelas. Surat ijinmu sudah tersedia dimeja guru, tidak perlu khawatir" Jungkook dan Jimin berlari masuk kedalam gedung sekolah setelah mengucapkan kalimat final itu. Aku hanya mendengus sebal.

"Kim Taehyung, Mrs. Kim memintaku untuk menjemputmu dan membawamu kerumah sakit." Kata pria yang kini sudah berdiri didepanku.

"Oh ya, aku hampir lupa. Namaku Jung Hoseok. Chief editor yang dengan senang hati akan merawatmu selama Mrs. Kim berada di Paris untuk menghadiri acara resmi selama lima belas hari." Jelasnya padaku.

"Kenapa Ibu menyuruhmu untuk mengurusku ? Ada Seokjin _hyung_ dan Hani _noona_ bersamaku dirumah." Ucapku tidak terima. Yang benar saja, Ibu menitipkanku pada orang yang tidak kukenal. Oh, aku ingat, orang ini aku pernah melihatnya dikantor Ibu ketika aku datang bersama Seokjin hyung kekantor Ibu. Tapi hanya sekali, sih. Dan aku juga tidak terlalu peduli pada seluruh karyawan Ibu.

"Seokjin akan terbang ke Newyork besok untuk mengadakan pameran sekaligus memenuhi undangan untuk menjadi kurator disalah satu universitas disana, dan Hani akan pergi bersama Mrs. Kim. Tadi pagi Mrs. Kim menelponku dan meminta tolong padaku agar menjemputmu karena 'katanya' kau sakit"

"Sial" umpatku. Aku benar – benar kesal. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya mereka meninggalkanku sendirian dirumah. Tidak, sebelumnya selalu ada Seokjin _hyung_ ataupun Hani _noona_ yang menjagaku –walaupun mereka akan tetap sibuk dengan urusan masing – masing, tapi sekarang aku benar – benar sendiri. Walaupun begitu aku tidak perlu dititipkan pada seseorang seperti ini kan ? Aku sudah tujuh belas tahun dan aku sama sekali tidak takut dirumah sendirian. Aku mengambil ponselku disaku lalu menelpon Ibu. Aku tidak mempedulikan seseorang yang bahkan namanya saja aku lupa berdiri disampingku sembari mengamatiku. Jujur, aku sebal diamati secara terang – terangan seperti itu.

"Berhenti menilaiku secara terang – terangan. Aku tidak suka diperhatikan" ucapku sinis, dan pria itu hanya tertawa pelan.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan ?" tanyaku lagi.

"Kau menarik, Taehyung. Aku jadi semakin tertarik padamu" jawabnya, dan aku semakin sebal padanya, jadi kuabaikan saja hingga Ibu mengangkat sambungan teleponku.

Aku mengerutkan dahiku mendengar ucapannya, apa – apaan. Apa dia sudah gila ?

 _ **-To Be Continue-**_

 **P.S :**

 **Jajajjaaaang... Finally chapter 1 sudah terpublish dengan selamat. Cepet Ya ? cepet kan ? iyadong. Tumben banget. Mana gaje banget lagi baru permulaan chapter aja, Heuheu.. Btw. Apakah ada yang menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini ? Kayanya enggak deh, yaudah #nangis. Eh enggak ding becanda. Hehe.. Well, selamat membaca. Jangan lupa reviewnya ya, nanti kalo banyak yang tinggalin jejak** _ **esp for review**_ **bakal diusahain fast update. At least see yaa quching quching sayang (red : chingu) XD ..**


	3. Chapter 2

_**\- Denial -**_

 _ **Jung Hoseok x Kim Taehyung**_

 _ **And other cast**_

 _ **Warning! It's Boyslove, Boy x Boy!**_

 _ **HopeV!**_

 _ **Romance! Drama!**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **::Chapter 2**_

 _ **-Denial-**_

Seperti biasa, Hoseok terbangun tepat pukul tujuh pagi untuk memasak dan bersiap bekerja. Hoseok sudah terbiasa dengan aktifitas seperti itu. Tinggal diapartemen seorang diri mengharuskannya bisa melakukan semua pekerjaan rumah tanpa terkecuali. Beberapa hari terakhir pekerjaannya dikantor tidak terlalu banyak, semuanya sudah ia selesaikan jauh hari sebelum mendekati hari natal. Dan lebih senangnya lagi ia tidak perlu repot – repot datang kekantor pagi pagi –kecuali jika ada urusan yang mendesak. Ia hanya akan datang kekantor untuk mengecek pekerjaan timnya lalu kembali pulang kerumah dan bersantai. Omong – omong, ia bersyukur mendapat cuti panjang mulai esok hari.

Hasil masakannya sudah tersedia diatas meja makan. Sepiring parfait saus blueberry dengan secangkir kopi menjadi sarapannya pagi ini. Hoseok melahap sarapannya secara perlahan, sedangkan matanya terfokus pada layar ponsel pintar miliknya yang barusaja bergetar tanda ada sebuah pesan masuk.

Hoseok barusaja menerima pesan singkat dari bosnya yang baik hati. Kening Hoseok mengerut samar. Tidak biasanya si bos mengiriminya pesan hanya untuk menyuruhnya datang keruangan bosnya. Biasanya bosnya yang baik hati itu akan datang langsung menghampirinya dan menyeret Hoseok layaknya anak laki – lakinya sendiri.

"Tidak biasanya Mrs. Kim menyuruhku datang keruangannya" gumamnya pelan sambil mengunyah sarapannya.

Selesai dengan sarapannya, Hoseok bergegas menuju kekamar dan berganti pakaian –setelah sebelumnya Hoseok mandi dan sarapan. Hoseokmeraih mantelnya lalu menyambar kunci mobil yang tergeletak dinakas. Hoseok siap pergi kekantor –dihari santainya.

 _ **-Jung Hoseok-**_

Aku memarkirkan mobilku diparkiran basement lalu segera menuju ruangan bos. Aku masih penasaran dengan hal yang akan dibicarakan oleh bos. Bukannya aku takut dimarahi atau apa, jujur, bos sama sekali tidak pernah marah pada bawahannya. Tapi ini beda. Bos mengirimiku pesan singkat yang jarang – jarang bahkan tidak pernah dilakukan jika memang tidak benar – benar mendesak.

"Yo! Hoseok!" Aku menoleh pada seseorang yang menyapaku, itu Seokjin, ketua tim produksi diperusahaan yang sama denganku, anaknya bos. Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Datang pagi sekali, ah, pasti Mrs. Kim yang menyuruhmu datang sepagi ini, ya kan ? tapi tenang saja, kau tidak akan rugi datang kekantor pagi ini. Sudah dulu ya, aku mau mengantar bayi besar dulu. Mrs. Kim ada dicafetaria jika kau mencarinya. Bye!" Seokjin menepuk bahuku pelan lalu berlalu sebelum aku menjawab ucapannya. Huh, anak sama Ibu sama sama aneh. Tapi mereka baik kok.

Aku berjalan menuju cafetaria kantor yang terletak dilantai dasar, dan benar saja Mrs. Kim sudah ada disana dengan dua gelas kopi dihadapannya. Mrs. Kim terlihat sibuk dengan ponsel dan beberapa lembar berkas didekatnya.

"Selamat pagi, Mrs. Kim" sapaku pada Mrs. Kim.

"Oh, selamat pagi Hoseok. Silahkan duduk, dan maafkan aku karena menyuruhmu datang kekantor sepagi ini" Mrs. Kim menyodorkan segelas kopi padaku dan aku menerimanya sembari bergumam kata terimakasih pada Mrs. Kim.

"Begini Hoseok, kau tahu aku akan pergi ke Paris hari ini bersama Hani. Dan besok pagi Seokjin juga harus terbang ke Newyork, sedangkan si tua Hankyung sedang menyibukkan diri dicabang perusahaannya setelah menyelesaikan perjalanan bisnis tanpa pulang kerumah. Jadi aku ingin meminta bantuan darimu, agak sedikit merepotkan, sih" ucap Mrs. Kim sambil menyeruput kopi panasnya.

"Dengan senang hati, Mrs" ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Aku berniat menitipkan Taehyung padamu. Kau tahu, kan ? Kim Taehyung, anakku yang paling muda. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja mengajaknya, tapi dia masih sekolah dan sekolah lebih penting dari segalanya. Aku ingin memintamu menjaganya sampai aku kembali. Dan soal gaji, tenang saja. Aku akan memberikan gaji tambahan padamu karena aku sudah memintamu bekerja disaat hari cutimu. Kau bisa mengambil perpanjangan cuti sampai aku kembali jika kau ingin. Apa kau setuju ?" Mrs. Kim menatapku dengan tatapan memohon. Dan tentu aku tidak akan menolak permintaan Mrs. Kim.

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk antusias. Well, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan anak bungsu keluarga Kim, Kim Taehyung. Pemuda berwajah dingin yang menarik. Taehyung itu tidak seperti lelaki pada umumnya. Maksudku, dia tampan sih, tapi mungkin ketampanannya itu lebih condong kearah manis dan cantik. Itu menurut pendapatku, sih. Aku sering bertemu dengan Taehyung saat bocah itu datang kekantor bersana Seokjin ataupun Hani. Tapi tidak tahu apa dia tahu wajahku atau tidak.

Oke, mari kita lihat. Seberapa sulit menakhlukkan seorang Taehyung, sang pangeran yang begitu dingin itu.

"Wah, syukurlah Hoseok. Aku tidak tahu lagi ingin meminta bantuan siapa. Saat aku berbicara dengan Seokjin, anak itu mengusulkanku untuk meminta bantuan padamu. Dan kupikir kau adalah orang yang tepat. Aku percaya padamu Hoseok. Aku sangat berterimakasih sudah menyetujui permintaan anehku." Ucap Mrs. Kim.

"Terima kasih karena telah mempercayaiku, Mrs. Dan suatu kehormatan bagiku menerima kepercayaan untuk menjaga Taehyung untuk anda." Mrs. Kim mengangguk antusias.

"Ah, ya. Dan omong – omong, bocah itu terlalu keras kepala dan kata – katanya terkadang sangat tidak bisa ditoleransi, jadi jangan terlalu dimasukkan dalam hati setiap perkataannya, ya. Aku yakin, karena kecerobohanku, anak itu masih minus dalam hal sopan santun. Kalau dia macam – macam marahi saja Taehyung, aku mengijinkanmu. Aku juga sudah membicarakannya dengan Hankyung dan suamiku setuju dengan ini. Sekali lagi aku berterimakasih padamu, Hoseok".

"Tentusaja mrs" ucapku sambi tersenyum.

' _Tentusaja Mrs, tuan muda yang galak itu tidak akan macam – macam padaku, yang ada jika aku khilaf malah aku yang macam – macam padanya, salah sendiri sudah menarik atensiku sejak pertama kali berpapasan denganku didepan pintu lift'_ ucapku dalam hati, tentusaja dalam hati, mana berani aku berbicara seperti itu didepan Mrs. Kim. Bisa – bisa jika Mrs. Kim mengadu pada dua anaknya yang lebih tua alih – alih mendapat tambahan gaji, aku malah akan digantung didepan pintu masuk perusahaan oleh Seokjin dan Hani. Sebenarnya tanpa diberi gaji tambahan pun aku akan dengan senang hati menjaganya. Tapi tak apa, kuanggap gaji sebagai bonus plusnya.

"Oh, yaampun. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Hani sudah mengomel menungguku dimobil. Dan satu lagi Hoseok, TAehyung sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik – baik saja, Taehyung barusaja sembuh dari demam dan mungkin bocah itu belum sepenuhnya pulih. Kalau bisa, hari ini tolong jemput Taehyung disekolah dan seret dia kerumah sakit. Aku lihat tadi malam dia kembali meminum obat yang diberikan dokter Jung beberapa hari lalu. Sudah ya, bye, Hoseok. Tolong jaga Taehyung untukku, ya" Mrs. Kim membereskan barang – barangnya sambil terus berbicara dan kemudian beranjak pergi setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan padaku.

Well, aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kalau Mrs. Kim itu adalah bos yang apa adanya.

Setelah memastikan Mrs. Kim sudah pergi menggunakan mobilnya, aku berjalan dengan santai keruanganku. Sekedar melihat apa ada perkerjaan yang perlu kuurus sebelum aku berganti profesi menjadi _babysitter_ seorang bocah keras kepala yang bernama Kim Taehyung.

Setelah memeriksa beberapa pekerjaan, aku bergegas pergi meninggalkan kantor. Kulirik jam tangan hitam yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kiriku, pukul sebelas lebih lima. Dan kemudian aku mengecek ponselku yang sengaja kupasang silent mode. Ada dua pesan singkat dan tiga panggilan tak terjawab yang masuk. Pesan pertama dari Seokjin, yang mengatakan bahwa jika tidak keberatan lebih baik membawa Taehyung pergi kedokter Jung sekarang juga karena Seokjin bilang Taehyung tampak pucat saat Seokjin mengantarnya kesekolah tadi. Yang kedua dari Mrs. Kim yang menganjurkan padaku tentang menuruti kemauan Taehyung untuk tinggal diapartemen Taehyung sendiri atau pulang kerumah. Dan aku tersenyum mendapati dua pesan tersebut. Untuk ketiga panggilan itu berasal dari Namjoon, hah, orang itu pasti akan menyeretku ke club diakhir pekan ini. Apa dia memiliki semacam radar yang akan langsung tahu jika aku dalam masa cuti ?. Tapi tidak, deh. Aku punya hal yang lebih menarik selama setengah bulan kedepan daripada menghabiskan waktu diclub bersama para lajang kurang kerjaan yang sialnya adalah teman – temanku sendiri.

 _ **-Denial-**_

Taehyung mengumpat samar setelah selesai berbicara ditelepon dengan Ibunya. Ia meruntuki dirinya sendiri yang begitu bodoh mengabaikan ucapan Ibunya ketika makan malam. Seingatnya, Ibunya tidak pernah bilang akan pergi selama itu, ditambah lagi kedua kakaknya ikut – ikutan pergi. Kalau Seokjin sih, Taehyung tidak heran. Tapi kalau Hani yang pergi, itu terselubung sekali.

'Hani itu tidak bekerja di perusahaan Ibu dan dia harus mengurus pekerjaannya diperusahaan Ayah, kenapa dia ikut – ikutan pergi keacara resmi yang tidak ada sangkut paut dengan pekerjaannya ? Itu pasti alibinya Hani untuk bisa mengencani salah satu dari banyak eksekutif muda yang bekerja sama dengan Ibu, memangnya pemuda mana yang mau berkencan dengan nenek sihir galak seperti Hani ? kalaupun ada pasti orang itu sedang mabuk', batin Taehyung.

"Masuk kedalam mobil, tuan Kim, jika kau tidak ingin membeku diluar situ. Mrs. Kim menyuruhku untuk mengantarmu kerumah sakit" Hoseok yang entah sejak kapan sudah masuk kedalam mobilnya membuyarkan lamunan Taehyung.

"Aku tidak akan ikut denganmu jika kau akan membawaku ketempat sialan itu, tuan.. ah siapa namamu aku lupa, Guseok ? Goseok ? aku tidak peduli"

"Jung Hoseok"

"Apapun itu"

"Oke, aku tidak akan membawamu kerumah sakit. Lagipula Mrs. Kim bilang, dia menyuruhku untuk menuruti semua perintahmu, yang wajar saja tentunya yang akan kuturuti" Hoseok menopan dagunya dijendela mobil.

"Ku garis bawahi kata 'menuruti semua perintahku'. Oke, kalau begitu kuperintahkan kau untuk tidak menggangguku, tinggalkan aku sendiri, dan jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan mengadu pada Ibu. Pulanglah dan urusi saja pekerjaanmu, aku yakin kau orang yang sibuk."

"Tapi mrs. Kim juga memberiku wewenang untuk menolak permintaanmu yang tidak masuk akal. Dan omong – omong aku sedang cuti dari kantor" Taehyung geram mendengar perkataan Hoseok barusan.

"Ya sudah, nikmati waktu cutimu yang berharga dengan berlibur dan jangan ganggu aku"

"Sayangnya, aku sudah mendedikasikan waktu cutiku untuk menjagamu, tuan muda Kim"

"Jadi apa maumu, paman!" bentak Taehyung.

"Ternyata Mrs. Kim benar tentang anaknya yang keras kepala dan kurang sopan. Tapi tenang, aku akan mengajarimu bagaimana cara bersikap baik terhadap orang yang lebih tua darimu, sekalipun itu aku hanya bawahan dari orang tuamu. Dan satu lagi, apa umur dua puluh lima tahun itu sudah pantas dipanggil paman, apa aku terlihat setua itu ?"

"Siapa yang peduli"

"Kau harus, karena ini perintah dari Mrs. Kim"

Taehyung hendak protes kembali namun terhenti ketika ponsel yang ada digenggamannya berbunyi. Alan menelpon.

" **hyung, kau pasti mau bilang kalau kau tidak jadi pergi, kan ?"**

" **Tidak Taehyung, sebaliknya. Aku harus pergi sekarang juga karena ada sedikit masalah dengan beberapa persiapan pameran disana. Maka dari itu aku menelponmu. Untuk sementara tinggallah bersama Hoseok, jika kau tidak ingin dirumah kau bisa tinggal diapartemenmu, kebetulan apartemenmu satu gedung dengan Hoseok. Jangan membuatnya sulit, dia temanku dan dia adalah orang yang baik. Dia yang akan bertanggung jawab atas dirimu selama aku, Hani dan Ibu tidak ada dirumah."** Seokjin berbicara panjang lebar dan itu membuat ekspresi wajah Taehyung berubah murung.

" **Tapi hyung –"**

" **tidak ada tapi – tapian, Taehyung. Aku janji akan pulang cepat. Dan jangan sakit lagi. Setelah aku sampai diNewyork aku akan menghubungimu, kau ingin kubawakan oleh – oleh apa, bilang saja padaku, aku akan membelikannya untukmu, dan kabar baiknya Ayah akan pulang saat natal. Jadi kau bisa minta apapun sebagai kado natal dari Ayah. Oke, sudah dulu ya. Pesawatku sudah hampir berangkat. Jaga dirimu baik – baik Taehyung, ingat. Jangan menyusahkan, Hoseok. Aku juga mengawasimu dari sini"**

 _Ttuut tuut... tuuut_

Belum sempat Taehyung menjawab, Seokjin sudah memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"Kenapa semuanya melakukan ini padaku !" tiba – tiba Taehyung duduk dan memeluk lututnya. Melihat hal itu Hoseok segera turun dari mobil dan menghampiri Taehyung.

"Kenapa tidak semua saja meninggalkanku. Tidak pernah ada yang mau mengerti, aku hanya ingin berkumpul bersama mereka secara lengkap dan bicara baik – baik padaku jika mereka ingin meninggalkanku sendirian dirumah. Tapi apa yang mereka lakukan padaku ?! mereka pergi secara mendadak tanpa membicarakannya denganku jauh – jauh hari" Taehyung melempar ponselnya kearah gundukan salju kemudian menarik syal yang dikenakan hingga menutupi seluruh wajahnya ketika Hoseok mengusap pundak Taehyung pelan.

"Jangan melihatku seperti ini. Pergilah, aku bisa pulang sendiri naik taksi." Hoseok tidak menjawab maupun menolak permintaan Taehyung. Taehyung berusaha untuk tidak memperlihatkan wajah kecewanya.

Taehyung tersentak kaget ketika tubuhnya serasa melayang. Hoseok menggendongnya dan menempatkan Taehyung dikursi penumpang disamping kemudi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Taehyung berteriak pada Hoseok.

"Diam dan menurut saja. Sesekali menurut pada orang yang lebih tua tidak akan membuatmu kehilangan beberapa kilo berat badanmu, kok. Aku tahu kau itu butuh teman" Hoseok berbicara tanpa menoleh pada Taehyung, dan perlahan melajukan mobilnya.

"Turunkan aku dasar sialan. Aku akan mengadukanmu pada Ibu, jika kau berbuat kasar padaku. Dan kau bi– HEI! KAU BERNIAT MEMBUNUHKU, YA!" Taehyung kembali berteriak setelah Hoseok menghentikan mobilnya secara mendadak dan membuat tubuh Taehyung sedikit terdorong kedepan. Untung saja kepalanya tidak terantuk dashboard mobil.

Setelahnya, Hoseok menatap Taehyung lekat – lekat lalu perlahan mendekat.

"Ap..apa yang kau lakukan ?" Taehyung mendorong Hoseok yang terus saja mendekatkan wajahnya pada Taehyung. Hembusan nafas hangat Hoseok menyentuh permukaan wajah Taehyung. Seketika itu Taehyung menutup matanya rapat.

"Sabuk pengaman itu penting, tuan muda. Jangan sampai Mrs. Kim dan kedua anaknya mengantung mayatku didepan pintu masuk perusahaan jika aku membuat setitikpun luka ditubuh seorang Kim Taehyung." Hoseok berucap santai sembari memasangkan sabuk pengaman pada Taehyung dan kembali menjalankan mobilnya secara perlahan.

Taehyung hanya diam, tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Wajahnya masih menampakkan ekspresi terkejut setelah apa yang dilakukan Hoseok padanya.

"semakin kau memberontak, kau semakin menarik, Taehyung sayang" mendengar ucapan Hoseok, Taehyung tersadar kemudian melotot tak percaya atas apa yang didengarnya barusan.

"Kau gila. Aku tidak mau satu mobil denganmu" teriak Taehyung.

 _ **-To Be Continue-**_

 _ **P.S**_

 _ **Woohooo... Chapter 2 sudah mendarat, gimana ? fast update kan ? The power of review yanq /apaan.. Maafkan typo yang tidak berperi-ke-typo-an ya, maaf ku khilaf #halah.. Karena sebenarnya ini ff remake dari ff ku yang ku upload di wattpa... Masih mau lanjut nggak nih ? reviewnya dong yanq xD... ku menerima review yang panjangnya sepanjang jalan kenangan loooh.. curhat dikotak review juga boleh kok.. kuterima kalian apa adanya #halah.**_

 _ **Sampai jumpa di chaper selanjutnya, yaaaaa.**_

 _ **Ketjup basah, hosikki.**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**\- Denial -**_

 _ **Jung Hoseok x Kim Taehyung**_

 _ **And other cast**_

 _ **Warning! It's Boyslove, Boy x Boy!**_

 _ **HopeV!**_

 _ **Romance! Drama!**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **::Chapter 3**_

 _ **-Denial-**_

Hoseok masih fokus dengan jalanan bersalju yang dilaluinya. Butiran es lembut itu tidak berhenti turun sejak tadi pagi dan tentusaja membuat udara menjadi semakin dingin. Hoseok hendak pulang keapartemennya bersama dengan bocah keras kepala yang sialnya adalah anak bosnya sendiri. Pemuda tampan itu berkali – kali melirik Taehyung yang sedari tadi hanya diam, tak bergerak ataupun berbicara sedikitpun. Semenjak Hoseok menjalankan mobilnya, Taehyung lebih memilih untuk menatap keluar jendela mobil. Hoseok dapat melihat pantulan Taehyung melalui kaca jendela mobil. Mata Taehyung terlihat lelah, dan pipinya merona. Seketika itu Hoseok berasumsi bahwa bocah itu pasti demam lagi. Dasar ceroboh.

Hoseok tiba diapartemennya setelah kurang lebih empat puluh lima menit mengemudi. Hoseok tidak tahu lagi harus membawa Taehyung kemana, karena sedari tadi bocah itu sama sekali tidak menjawab semua pertanyaannya.

"Taehyung, karena ada sesuatu yang harus kuurus jadi aku membawamu keapartemenku dulu, kalau kau tidak keberatan kau bisa–" kalimat Hoseok terpotong ketika mendapati Taehyung yang tengah tertidur dengan posisi yang kelihatannya sangat tidak nyaman.

Hoseok mendengus pelan, lalu mengamati wajah tidur Taehyung yang begitu tenang.

"Sayang sekali Taehyung, kau memang tumbuh dengan baik, tapi kau menutup diri." Hoseok mengusap puncak kepala Taehyung pelan.

"Apa yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini, Tae ?" Hoseok bergumam pelan.

"Kalau boleh, aku ingin menjadi temanmu. Kau bisa datang padaku kapanpun kau membutuhkanku." Hoseok tersenyum simpul. Hoseok keluar dari mobilnya lalu menggendong Taehyung menuju apartemennya. Suhu tubuh Taehyung benar – benar tinggi, setidaknya Taehyung harus mendapatkan kompres untuk menurunkan demamnya.

Hoseok menurunkan Taehyung pada kasur empuk miliknya lalu melepas mantel dan juga sepatu Taehyung setelah itu menyelimuti Taehyung dengan selimut tebal miliknya. Hoseok menatap Taehyung lama sembari mengusapi puncak kepala Taehyung untuk memberikan ketenangan pada Taehyung.

"Tidur yang nyenyak dan segeralah sembuh. Jangan merepotkanku, Tae. Karena semakin kau merepotkanku aku akan semakin menyukaimu" Hoseok mengambil plester kompres demam dikotak kesehatan miliknya lalu memakaikannya pada Taehyung. Setelah itu, Hoseok beranjak meninggalkan Taehyung yang sedang tertidur dikamarnya dan berjalan menuju dapur, berniat membuatkan bubur untuk Taehyung.

 _ **-Kim Taehyung-**_

Aku terbangun ketika merasakan seseorang mengusap rambutku. Kepalaku benar – benar terasa pusing dan tubuhku lemas. Aku mengerjapkan mataku pelan, mencoba beradaptasi dengan cahaya lampu yang menyala.

"Kau sudah bangun ya, Tae. Apa kepalamu masih pusing ?" suara itu sudah tidak asing lagi untukku, suara yang sudah kukenali kurang dari delapan jam yang lalu.

Aku tersentak kaget lalu segera duduk. Hoseok sudah duduk dipinggiran ranjang yang baru saja kutiduri dan kulihat tangan kirinya memegang nampan yang berisi semangkuk bubur dan segelas susu. Dan seketika itu aku sadar, ini bukanlah kamarku.

"Ini apartemenku, kau tertidur saat dalam perjalanan pulang dan aku tidak bisa membangunkanmu jadi kuputuskan untuk membawamu kesini" ucapnya. Aku tidak menjawab karena aku benar – benar malas untuk berdebat dengan orang suruhan Ibu ini. Tapi untuk kali ini kubiarkan karena denyutan dikepalaku ini benar – benar menggangguku.

Aku barusaja ingin membaringkan tubuhku kembali namun Hoseok menahanku, "kau harus makan dulu Tae, setelah itu minum obatmu. Demammu masih tinggi" aku menatapnya tidak suka, lalu menggeleng.

"Kau harus jika kau ingin segera pulang kerumahmu" ucap Hoseok lagi, dan aku tidak peduli. Aku menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhku dan kembali memejamkan mata. Serius, sakit kepala ini benar – benar membuatku jengkel. Ditambah pria yang barusaja kukenal ini terus saja mengoceh ini itu. Kepalaku jadi lebih sakit.

"Aku tidak mau, Hoseok. Tolong biarkan aku tidur" kataku ketika Hoseok mengguncang pelan bahuku.

"Kau harus Tae, karena jika tidak aku akan menyeretmu kerumah sakit. Kau tanggung jawabku mulai sekarang"

"Tidak! Kubilang tidak ya tidak" bentakku. Kudengar Hoseok mendegus pelan.

"Setidaknya minum susu dan juga obat ini" kata Hoseok. Aku hanya diam. Aku yakin dia tidak tuli karena aku sudah mengatakan tidak ingin makan ataupun minum apapun berkali – kali.

"Tae ?"

"..."

"Taehyung ? Jangan memaksaku untuk melakukan cara paksa agar kau mau minum obatmu"

Aku tetap diam tak menjawab. Aku memejamkan mata rapat – rapat dan mengabaikannya. Jika aku mengabaikannya lama – lama dia pasti juga lelah sendiri dan pergi.

"Tae, kau yang memaksa–" belum sempat aku mencerna kalimat Hoseok, selimutku sudah ditarik jatuh hingga sebatas dadaku, dan aku lebih terkejut lagi ketika Hoseok tiba – tiba menggedongku dan berjalan keluar kamarnya

"HEI APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, TURUNKAN AKU SEKARANG JUGA!" teriakku dan Hoseok tidak menghentikan langkahnya. Sialan.

"BAIK ! KAU MENANG! AKU AKAN MAKAN DAN MINUM OBAT, JADI TURUNKAN AKU SEKARANG JUGA, HOSEOK SIALAN !" finalku. Aku mengaku kalah, lebih baik aku minum obat dirumah daripada dibawa ketempat yang sangat ku benci itu.

Hoseok tersenyum menang, lalu tanpa melepaskan gendongannya padaku, dia berbalik menuju kamar yang tadi kutempati. Hoseok mendudukkanku ditempat tidur dengan hati – hati kemudian beralih mengambil nampan sialan yang tadi dibawanya.

"Ternyata kau lebih suka menggunakan cara paksa daripada cara halus, cukup bernyali juga, tuan muda Taehyung" Hoseok berucap dengan senyuman kemenangannya yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya sedari tadi. Haruskah aku mengumpat lagi ? pasti ! dia benar – benar sialan.

Aku melahap bubur yang diberikan oleh Hoseok dengan malas. Jika boleh jujur, aku tidak suka bubur dan memakan bubur saat sakit itu benar – benar menyebalkan. Aku mengembalikan mangkuk bubur yang hanya kumakan dua suap kembali ketangan Hoseok dan menyambar air mineral yang dipengang ditangan kanannya.

"nah, begitu. Aku suka Taehyung yang penurut" Hoseok menampilkan senyum bodohnya yang sungguh membuatku semakin kesal padanya.

"pergi saja ke neraka!" umpatku pada Hoseok dan ia kembali tertawa mendengarku mengumpatinya.

Hoseok beranjak meninggalkanku dikamar ini sendirian setelah menyuruhku untuk kembali istirahat. Cih, memangnya siapa dia berani menyuruhku seperti itu. Arghh! Ini semua karena ulah Hani noona, harusnya dia dirumah bersamaku, bukannya malah ikut Ibu pergi dan tebar pesona pada eksekutif muda yang ada di Paris. Memangnya siapa yang akan tertarik dengan nenek sihir berhati jahat seperti Hani noona. Yang benar saja, mereka pasti sudah gila. Kan, aku harus mengulangi untuk mengumpati Hani noona lagi. Tapi siapa peduli. Sialan, memikirkannya membuatku semakin sakit kepala, lebih baik aku tidur daripada memikirkan si nenek sihir sialan itu. Awas saja kalau dia pulang, kuhabisi penyihir berhati jahat itu.

 _ **-Denial-**_

Hoseok keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju dapur membawa nampan yang berisi mangkuk dan segelas susu. Sebenarnya Hoseok sebal juga dengan sikap bocah yang tadi membentaknya. Kim Taehyung benar – benar tidak sopan. Omong – omong soal Kim Taehyung, Hoseok jadi ingat perkataan Seokjin padanya saat Hoseok pertama kali berpapasan dengan Taehyung.

' _Hei, bung! Kau tertarik dengan adikku, huh ? heh, jangan deh, dia galak dan maunya menang sendiri. Kau pasti tidak akan tahan dengannya'_ kata Seokjin.

Well, Hoseok memang tertarik dengan Taehyung tapi Hoseok tidak menyangka bocah itu akan sesulit ini dijinakkan. Hoseok menggeleng pelan dan mematikan kran air, kemudian mengambil beberapa lembar roti untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Cukup melelahkan juga membujuk bocah satu itu, apa dia akan terus merajuk seperti ini ?" gumam Hoseok pelan.

 _ **-Jung Hoseok-**_

Suara ponsel memaksa untuk membuka mataku yang barusaja terpejam. Ugh, sial, punggungku pegal sekali karena aku tidur dalam posisi duduk dikursi putar milirkku. Aku memijat tengkukku pelan lalu mengambil ponsel yang minta dibanting diatas meja.

" **HOI! HOSEOKI!"** Aku mengumpat dalam hati ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang menelponku, Namjoon. _Sial!_ Ada apa manusia ini menghubungiku lagi.

" **Kalau kau menelpon hanya untuk menyuruhku clubbing dan menemui wanita brengsek itu, tidak Namjoon. Aku banyak pekerjaan"** ucapku malas dan kudengar Namjoon terkekeh.

" **Omong kosong. Kau sedang cuti dude, aku pikir kau juga punya banyak waktu luang sampai kau harus repot – repot menjemput anak SMA yang manis itu. Ayolah Hoseok, sejak kapan kau menjadi pedo ? Kau pikir aku buta ? Apa – apaan kau, dia itu adiknya Seokjin, calon adik iparku, itupun kalau dia mengakuiku, sih"**

" **Kau memang buta, dude. Sampai – sampai tidak bisa melihat temanmu ini sedang dalam misi memperjuangkan cinta. Dan dia sudah tujuh belas tahun, jadi kau tidak bisa menyebutku pedo, dasar sialan!"** dan seketika Namjoon tertawa keras sampai – sampai aku harus menjauhkan ponselku dari telinga.

" **Apa aku tidak salah dengar, Hoseok. Kau apa ? HAHAHA!"** sialan, Namjoon lagi – lagi menertawaiku.

" **Berhenti tertawa atau aku akan menjahit mulut penuh dosa mu itu"** ucapku malas.

" **Wow, santai dude. Kau akan menyesal jika serius melakukan itu, dan yang pasti kau akan kehilangan penasihat cintamu yang paling setia dan juga Seokjin pasti akan membunuhmu karena seenak jidat menjahit salah satu aset yang berharga miliknya. HAHA"**

" **Pergi saja ke neraka, dan nasehati para lucifer disana."**

" **Aku hanya bercanda, Hoseok. Omong – omong benar besok kau tidak datang ? wah, rugi sekali. Padahal Jackson akan mengajukan taruhan yang bagus"**

" **Omong kosong, aku tidak tertarik"**

" **Wah, baiklah. Tidak akan ada yang bisa mengubah cara berpikirmu, Hoseok. Selamat bersenang – senang dengan** _ **calon pacar**_ **yang belum tentu mau denganmu itu. HAHAHA"**

" **Brengs–"**

 _Tuuutt.. tutt.. tuut.._

Belum sempat mengumpati berandalan yang sialnya adalah temanku itu, Namjoon sudah memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Apalagi permainan yang mereka lakukan ? Aku tidak habis pikir, para lajang kurang kerjaan seperti mereka tidak pernah kehabisan bahan untuk taruhan ternyata. Dan sialnya, kadang – kadang aku juga ikut taruhan, sih. Siapa yang akan menolak diberi mobil keluaran terbaru, apalagi secara gratis ? tentusaja bukan aku. Oke, lupakan.

Aku melirik jam dinding ditengah ruangan, pukul delapan lebih lima menit. Omong – omong apa Taehyung masih tidur ? ini sudah lewat jam makan malam, dan bocah itu hanya makan dua suap bubur tadi sore. Aku beranjak dari kursiku dan berjalan menuju kedapur. Aku perlu minum segelas air untuk membasahi tenggorokanku yang kering sebelum aku mengecek keadaan bocah keras kepala itu. Belum sempat aku menuang air kedalam gelas dimeja makan, aku mendengar suara gaduh dari dapur. Gelas kosong yang semula ada ditanganku, kuletakkan kembali keatas meja dan aku berjalan perlahan menuju kedapur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?" ucapku ketika melihat seorang bertubuh mungil berdiri didepan konter dapur memegang sebuah gelas ditangannya. Itu Taehyung.

"Aku haus dan aku perlu minum, aku cukup waras untuk tidak menahan haus dan membiarkan tenggorokanku kering seperti gurun" aku tertawa dalam hati ketika mendengar ucapan konyolnya. Ternyata bocah keras kepala ini tahu caranya menggunakan lelucon garing.

"Kenapa tidak memanggilku ? aku bisa membantumu mengambilkan segelas air untukmu. Kau masih sakit dan harus banyak istirahat" kulihat Taehyung mendengus pelan.

"Omong kosong. Aku masih memiliki kedua kaki dan kedua tangan yang masih berfungsi dengan baik. Aku sudah sembuh dan aku akan pulang sekarang juga" Taehyung meletakkan gelasnya keatas meja lalu berjalan melewatiku tanpa menatapku.

"Ini sudah malam, kenapa kau tidak menginap disini saja ? lagipula kau akan sendirian dirumahmu" Taehyung berhenti mendengar perkataanku. Lalu kudengar dia tertawa mengejek.

"Memangnya kenapa jika dirumahku tidak ada orang ? bukankah itu bagus ? aku bisa melalukan apapun yang kuinginkan tanpa ada yang mengomeliku dan menggangguku –" Taehyung tertawa samar sebelum kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya yang menggantung, "–lagi pula aku sudah biasa sendirian dirumah. Jadi bukan masalah yang besar untukku". Aku terdiam, dan membiarkan Taehyung berlalu dari hadapanku kemudian masuk kedalam kamar.

"Kau tidak, tapi hatimu iya, Tae" gumamku pelan.

Taehyung keluar dengan membawa ranselnya dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu, tempatku duduk. Wajahnya tidak sepucat tadi siang dan hidungnya juga sudah tidak lagi memerah. Taehyung berhenti tepat disamping sofa yang kududuki dan menatapku sekilas.

"Aku akan pulang sekarang juga, sudah kuputuskan kau tidak perlu repot – repot mengantarku. Aku sudah menelpon taksi untuk mengantarku pulang. Dan aku hanya mengatakan sekali jadi dengarkan aku baik – baik, aku benci siaran ulang." Taehyung menarik syal abu – abu yang dikenakannya hingga menutupi hidungnya. Perkataannya sarkatis sekali, dia seenaknya saja mengambil keputusan, memangnya siapa dia ? Presiden ? perdana menteri ? Well, dia hanya seorang bocah yang sialnya selalu menguji kesabaranku.

"Terima kasih sudah merawatku hari ini, dan besok kau tidak perlu lagi melakukan permintaan konyol Ibu, aku sudah dewasa dan aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, nikmati saja masa cutimu tanpa menggangguku. Aku permisi, Hoseok" tanpa menunggu jawabanku Taehyung pergi begitu saja tanpa mau mendengarkan persetujuanku. Aku hanya mendengus pasrah, setidaknya bocah itu pulang dengan keadaan yang sudah sedikit membaik. Dan aku memutuskan untuk tidak mengejarnya karena itu pasti akan sia – sia karena bocah keras kepala itu tidak mau mendengarkanku. Aku tidak habis pikir, yang benar saja, kedua kakaknya punya sikap yang baik, tapi kenapa dia seperti itu ? Tapi tidak apa – apa, aku akan tetap suka Taehyung yang galak dan sulit untuk ditaklukkan.

"Setidaknya bocah itu mau berterima kasih setelah apa yang sudah kulakukan untuknya." Gumamku pelan.

Aku mengambil ponsel dari sakuku dan mengetik beberapa digit nomor, **"Aku berubah pikiran Namjoon, aku akan datang ke club besok malam, aku penasaran soal taruhan Jackson yang kau bicarakan, sampai jumpa besok malam"**

 _ **-To Be Continue-**_

 _ **::a/n**_

 _ **Tterretteeettt ... Chapter 3 sudah mendarat dengan selamat, ini update tengah malem spesial malem minggu (walaupun telat), rencananya baru besok update tapi gapapalah, demi readers tercintah. muehehe.. Otoke ? Wae, ani mwo mwo /digampar readers.. Waaah.. terimakasih udah ingetin typo atas nama 'Alan' dichapter sebelumnya., maklumi penyakit males baca ulang nggak mau pergi dan tetap bersarang dibenakku /apaan.. Tapi untuk kedepan diusahain no typo typo kok (eh.. cem berasa olshop no typo typo :v).. Makasih buat para reader yang udah sempetin baca dan ninggalin review serta fav/follow... Tanpa kalian hidup ku hampa.. Review dari kalian itu moodboster bighit tau gak... Btw, nanti yang review akan ku kirimkan doa supaya masuk surga, yang fav+follow juga, yang siders juga.. tenang, semua kebagian doa kok, kalo doa hosikki dikabulin sih sama tuhan /uhuk.**_

 _ **Sampai jumpa chapter selanjutnyaaa... don't forget to ripiuw.. okeeee ...**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**\- Denial -**_

 _ **Jung Hoseok x Kim Taehyung**_

 _ **And other cast**_

 _ **Warning! It's Boyslove, Boy x Boy!**_

 _ **HopeV!**_

 _ **Romance! Drama!**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **::Chapter 4**_

 _ **-Denial-**_

Pagi ini tidak sedingin pagi biasanya, juga salju sudah berhenti turun. Taehyung kembali menguap –untuk yang kesepuluh kali jika dia tidak salah menghitung. Pelajaran sejarah benar – benar membosankan, dan Taehyung tidak tahan untuk tidak kembali menguap malas ketika mendengar suara dan penjelasan dari Shin sonsaengnim yang mengalun indah seperti musik lullaby ditelinganya.

"Hey Tae" Jimin menepuk pundak Taehyung dengan gulungan buku ringan.

"Hmm"

"Hey Tae, lihat kemari aku ingin bicara padamu" Jimin menarik rambut belakang Taehyung agar Taehyung yang duduk didepannya menoleh.

"Ada apa, sih. Kau mengganggu Jimin. Dengarkan saja penjelasan Shin sonsaengnim supaya kau jadi pintar" dan Jimin hanya mendengus sebal.

"Sialan kau. Hei, Tae.. Omong – omong hari ini mau pergi ke clu– hei dengarkan aku dulu" Taehyung memutar badannya kembali menghadap kedepan ketika mendengar kata club dari mulut Jimin.

"Lupakan"

"Taehyung, kita sudah legal, tau" Jimin menepuk – nepuk pundak Taehyung.

"Omong kosong"

"Heh, bilang saja kau takut. Kau tidak asik Tae, padahal ini kan akhir pekan, kenapa sih kau begitu suka berdiam diri dirumah. Katamu bibi Kim, Hani noona dan Seokjin hyung sedang pergi dan itu artinya kau dirumah sendirian. Tapi yasudah kalau kau tidak mau, aku pergi berdua saja dengan Jungkook, kau tidak asik sih Tae" Taehyung mendengus pelan mendengar perkataan Jimin. Dalam hati Taehyung membenarkan perkataan Jimin mengenai hari ini. Taehyung tampak berpikir sejenak, dan kemudian mengangguk pasrah.

"Iya iya, aku mau"

"Nah begitu baru Kim Taehyung sahabatku, kau yang terbaik Tae. Aku dan Jungkook akan menjemputmu nanti malam. Yasudah, perhatikan Shin sonsaengnim sana, biar Taehyung yang tampan ini semakin pintar" bisik Jimin semangat.

"Sialan kau Park Jimin"

 _ **-Denial-**_

Taehyung barusaja tiba dikantin bersama kedua temannya, Jungkook dan Jimin. Ini adalah jam makan siang, jadi wajar saja jika kantin begitu ramai. Hampir semua meja terisi penuh, dan untungnya Taehyung bersama kedua temannya masih melihat ada meja kosong didekat pilar besar ditengah kantin. Well, itu lebih baik daripada tidak dapat meja sama sekali, kan.

"Kau ingin pesan apa Tae ?" tanya Jimin sambil mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan.

"Cheese burger dan Cola"

"Oke, aku sama denganmu, kalau begitu, Jungkook. Kau yang pesan"

"Heh, kenapa aku ?" Jungkook memekik pada Jimin.

"Anggap saja kau sedang beramal Jungkook, amalmu sangat kurang, kau sering tidur saat mendengarkan kotbah pastur, jadi untuk menebus kesalahanmu kau harus banyak beramal mulai sekarang jika kau ingin masuk surga bersamaku. Cepat sana" Jimin menarik sahabatnya itu untuk berdiri dan mendorongnya untuk mengambil makanan.

"Dasar sialan kau Jimin, mana sudi surga menerima playboy cap sarden sepertimu. Yang ada kau malah akan dilepar kedasar neraka" Jungkook terus saja menggerutu tapi tetap berjalan mengambil makanan.

"Jungkook aku mendengarmu" teriak Jimin pada Jungkook yang sudah berjalan menjauh.

Jimin sibuk bersiul pada setiap gadis yang lewat didekatnya, sedangkan Taehyung hanya diam dan menatap tidak minat pada kelakuan Jimin. Taehyung segera berdiri dan menghampiri Jungkook yang terlihat kerepotan membawa tiga bungkus burger dan tiga gelas cola.

"Berhenti menggoda para gadis, kau tidak sadar kalau mereka menatap tidak minat pada playboy cap sarden yang mirip minions sepertimu" mendengar Taehyung berbicara seperti itu, Jimin langsung berdecih.

"Omong kosong. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu apa kata hati orang – orang yang melihat ketampananku" Jimin mengusap dagunya percaya diri.

"Untung saja hatiku bisu, jadi dosa ku tidak bertambah karena hatiku akan selalu mengumpat ketika melihatmu menggoda para gadis, Jimin" Jungkook melempari Jimin dengan tisu.

"Sialan kau Jeon, mau mati, huh ?"

"Kau saja yang mati, nanti aku kan bisa membantu mengubur mayatmu, dengan begitu amalku akan bertambah, benarkan Tae" Jungkook menepuk keras bahu Jimin dan tertawa, berbeda dengan Jimin yang sudah melampiaskan kesalnya pada Cheese burger ditangannya.

"Eh omong – omong Tae, kemarin aku mampir kerumahmu membawakan catatan kimia dan kau tidak ada dirumah. Kemana ?" Jungkook bertanya sembari meminum colanya.

"Dirumah Hoseok" jawab Taehyung singkat.

"Hoseok ? Siapa Hoseok ?" tanya Jimin

"Pria tampan yang menjemput Taehyung kemarin, dasar bodoh" Jungkook memukul kepala Jimin pelan.

"Hmm. Pria asing yang menjemputku kemarin siang. Dia itu karyawan diperusahaan Ibu"

"Heh ? Aku saja sudah lupa namanya, jadi dia karyawan bibi Kim ?" kali ini Jimin berteriak heboh, dan Taehyung hanya bergumam pelan menjawab pertanyaan Jimin.

"Jadi kali ini berapa hari ? Empat atau lima ?" tanya Jungkook.

"Lima belas. Dan sialnya selama lima belas hari Ibu meminta Hoseok untuk menjagaku"

"Woow, aku tidak tahu kali ini akan selama itu, dan pfftt.. menjaga ? jadi selama lima belas hari kau punya bodyguard ? pfftt... Taehyung baby, kau harus menurut apa kata kakak penjagamu, oke. Pfftt" Jimin mengusap rambut Taehyung pelan seakan mengejeknya.

"Kau mau kelempar ke neraka Jimin ?" dan dengan segera Jimin mengangkat tangannya tanda ia menyerah.

"Omong – omong, apa.. siapa tadi namanya ? Hoseok, ya ? ah iya.. apa Hoseok tahu kau akan pergi ke club malam ini ? dia mengijinkanmu" tanya Jimin.

"Siapa peduli. Aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk tidak menggangguku, lagipula aku juga tidak perlu minta ijin padanya. Memangnya dia siapa sampai aku harus minta ijin padanya ?" kesal Taehyung.

"Penjaga mu. Pfffttt" Jimin dan Jungkook berteriak kompak dan membuat Taehyung memukul kepala mereka berdua.

"Pergi saja kalian ke neraka!"

 _ **-Jung Hoseok-**_

Aku sampai diapartemen pukul delapan malam. Seharian penuh aku menghabiskan waktu membantu Jaebum berkemas untuk keberangkatannya ke California. Aku merebahkan tubuh lelahku disofa ruang tamu, sembari melihat notifikasi yang masuk pada ponselku. Ada tiga pesan masuk dan dua email masuk. Aku memutuskan untuk membuka emailku dulu, siapa tahu itu penting. Benar saja, dua email itu berasal dari Seolhyun, rekan kerjaku. Email dari Seolhyun berisi pemberitahuan mengenai jadwal cutiku yang diperpanjang menjadi lima belas hari. Wow, lima belas hari. Well, seingatku aku hanya cuti selama empat hari dan ini mengapa jadi panjang sekali. Bisa mati bosan aku dirumah kalau seperti ini.

"Yang benar saja lima belas hari" gumamku.

Aku mencoba untuk tidak terlalu ambil pusing, tidak ada ruginya sih, paling – paling nanti hanya gajjiku berkurang beberapa persen, dan nanti aku akan merencanakan liburan keluar negeri jika memang cutiku diperpanjang. Aku memutuskan untuk membuka pesan yang masuk. Dan setelah meliat siapa pengirimnya, aku baru sadar bahwa aku tidak benar – benar cuti.

Kedua pesan yang masuk berasal dari Mrs. Kim, dan yang satunya dari Namjoon. Isi pesan Mrs. Kim cukup mengejutkan, karena beliau menyuruhku untuk membujuk Taehyung agar mau tinggal bersamaku sementara dengan alasan Mrs. Kim khawatir dengan keadaan rumah yang sepi. Well, masuk akal sih, tapi yang benar saja. Mana mau dia tinggal bersamaku, buktinya kemarin saja dia menolak untuk kuantar pulang.

"Bos, kau memang aneh. Jika aku tidak diberi muka dan perasaan, maka aku akan dengan senang hati mengatakan kalau kau aneh didepanmu langsung" ucapku pelan.

Aku memutuskan untuk membalas pesan singkat dari Mrs. Kim dan mengabaikan pesan singkat dari Namjoon. Dan setelahnya kuletakkan ponselku pada sofa kemudian aku beranjak untuk mandi dengan air hangat dan bersiap untuk pergi lagi. Setidaknya nikmati akhir pekan dulu, kemudian baru akan memulai pekerjaan _tambahan_ itu besok.

...

"Hei, Jung Hoseok. Lama tidak berjumpa, apa kabar ?" seseorang menyapaku ketika aku barusaja keluar dari mobil diparkiran. Ah, itu si Jinwoo, teman kuliahku saat di Jepang. Sejak kapan dia datang kemari ?

"Wow, Jinwoo. Sejak kapan kau ada di Korea ? kenapa aku baru bertemu denganmu ? Omong – omong, aku baik, kau ?" Jinwoo menepuk bahuku pelan.

"Sejak tadi pagi. Well, aku sangat baik. Dan ada beberapa hal yang perlu kuurus disini, mungkin lusa aku sudah harus pulang. Hari ini Namjoon menelponku dan menyuruhku untuk datang, aku heran bagaimana bisa pria itu tahu aku ada di Korea"

"Ha, seperti tidak tahu Namjoon saja. Dia seperti memiliki radar khusus untuk teman – temannya. Dan sayang sekali, dude. Seharusnya kau lebih lama tinggal di Korea. Haha" Aku dan Jinwoo masuk kedalam club bersama – sama.

Suara dentuman keras musik langsung menyapa telingaku. Kulihat Namjoon dan yang lainnya sudah berkumpul disalah satu sudut club yang tidak terlalu bising, spot biasa tempat kami berkumpul. Selain Namjoon, disana juga sudah ada Jackson, Sungjae dan yang lainnya.

"Lihat siapa yang datang ?" seru Namjoon. Namjoon bangkit dari sofa dan menghampiriku serta Jinwoo. Semua temanku yang berkumpul disini mengenal Jinwoo karena kami semua adalah teman kuliah.

Kulihat Namjoon sudah mendudukkan Jinwoo disofa dan memberinya segelas minuman, seperti biasa, ucapan selamat datang. Sedangkan aku hanya duduk disofa paling ujung sembari sesekali membalas gurauan teman – temanku.

"Kemana tuan mudamu itu, Hoseok" itu suara Namjoon.

"Tuan muda kepalamu, bukankah dia juga calon adik iparmu, huh ? dan omong – omong, aku dicampakkan sebelum memulai misi" dan kudengar Namjoon tertawa.

"pfftt.. Seorang Jung Hoseok kalah dengan bocah SMA ? menyedihkan sekali"

"Omong kosong. Aku tidak menyerah semudah itu, aku hanya perlu waktu" aku menuangkan wine kedalam gelasku.

"Apa Seokjin tahu tentang ini ?"

"Kurasa iya, Seokjin sendiri yang mengusulkan pada Mrs. Kim untuk menitipkan Taehyung padaku" kemudian aku menyadari sesuatu.

"Sejauh mana kau bicara pada Seokjin mengenai perasaanku terhadap Taehyung ?" tanyaku tajam.

"pfftt.. tidak banyak, hanya sampai obsesimu yang berlebih terhadap adiknya yang manis itu" aku mendengus sebal mendengar jawaban dari Namjoon. Kenapa aku tidak menyadari tentang Namjoon yang punya banyak mulut itu ? Jelas saja Namjoon akan mengadu pada Seokjin, Namjoon kan kekasihnya Seokjin. Kadang – kadang mulutnya sangat perlu dijahit dibeberapa bagian. Sial!

"Sial kau Namjoon" teriakku sebal dan dia hanya tertawa.

 _ **-Denial-**_

Hoseok menatap tidak minat pada pembicaraan teman – temannya mengenai taruhan yang diusulkan oleh Jackson, kali ini Hoseok benar – benar tidak minat sama sekali. Hoseok cukup tahu apa hadiahnya, pasti tidak akan jauh – jauh dari kata wanita dan mobil. Semakin larut club ini semakin ramai. Bahkan lantai dansa pun kelihatannya sudah penuh sesak dengan para wanita berpakaian minim dan menggoda, tapi sayangnya Hoseok tidak tergoda. Hoseok mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh sudut club ini, hingga matanya terpaku pada tiga orang pemuda yang tengah duduk didekat meja bar. Hoseok menyipitkan matanya, mencoba menajamkan penglihatannya untuk memastikan bahwa Hoseok mengenal salah satu dari tiga orang yang sedang berbincang itu.

"Kim Taehyung ? Apa yang dilakukannya disini, dasar bocah keras kepala" gumamnya pelan.

Pandangan Hoseok tak lepas dari Taehyung yang duduk didekat meja bar sambil meneguk minumannya berkali - kali. Jika Hoseok tidak salah hitung, itu adalah gelas keempat yang sudah diteguk Taehyung. Kedua temannya sudah berbaur dengan lautan manusia dilantai dansa sejak lima belas menitan yang lalu, dan meninggalkan Taehyung sendirian duduk didekat meja bar. Taehyung terlihat setengah mabuk dan mulai meletakkan kepalanya pada meja bar.

Hoseok melirik jam tangan hitam miliknya lalu meneguk minuman terakhirnya dan pergi meninggalkan teman – temannya. Mengabaikan Namjoon yang berteriak memanggilnya. Hoseok berjalan menghampiri Taehyung yang setengah sadar kemudian mengusak rambut Taehyung pelan.

"Hei, bocah. Apa yang kau lakukan disini ? Ibumu akan kecewa jika tahu kau pergi ketempat seperti ini. Kau masih belum legal, tau"

Taehyung mendongakkan wajahnya untuk melihat siapa yang mengusak kepalanya. Lalu tersenyum samar, "kita bertemu lagi paman, apa kabar ? apa Ibu menyuruhmu untuk memata – mataiku lagi ? kusarankan jangan ikuti perintah Ibu, karena sebenarnya bosmu itu hanya ingin mempermainkanmu, candaannya itu kadang keterlaluan. Haha"

"Taehyung kau mabuk. Aku akan membawamu pulang." Hoseok menarik tangan Taehyung dan membantunya berdiri.

"Omong kosong. Aku hanya minum beberapa gelas, dan mana mungkin aku mabuk hanya karena minum beberapa gelas alkohol. Kau tidak lihat aku baik – baik saja ?" rancaunya. Hoseok tidak membalas perkataan Taehyung dan membawa Taehyung yang terus saja berkata tidak jelas keluar dari club ini sebelum Taehyung lebih memberontak lagi.

Hoseok membawa Taehyung kedalam mobilnya dan memasangkan sabuk pengaman untuk Taehyung.

"Hei, tuan Jung Hoseok. Ini pertemuan kedua kita dan kau masih memasangkan sabuk pengaman untukku ? kau pikir aku bayi, hah!? Menyingkir dariku"

"aku tidak mau satu mobil denganmu" Taehyung berusaha melepaskan sabuk pengamannya, tetapi Hoseok menahannya.

"Diam Taehyung, aku harus membawamu pulang, kau mabuk. Jangan membuatku khawatir seperti ini"

"Siapa yang mabuk ? aku tidak. Lagi pula kenapa kau khawatir padaku ? kau menyukaiku yaa. Jangan bodoh. Aku tidak menyukaimu, kau menyebalkan dan aku kesal padamu. Hahaha"

"Diam dan tidur saja, aku tidak mau kau muntah dimobilku" Hoseok mulai melajukan mobilnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju apartemen, Taehyung tidak berhenti merancau. Kadang menangis, kadang tertawa, dan kadang juga berteriak. Hoseok yakin, ini pasti pertama kalinya Taehyung menyentuh alkohol dan hasilnya sangat parah. Tapi satu hal yang Hoseok tahu saat ini, Taehyung benar – benar merasa kesepian. Walaupun keluarganya ada dan tidak tinggal jauh darinya tapi dia selalu ditinggal sendiri. Kedua kakaknya pergi bekerja, Ibunya juga dan ayahnya mungkin jarang sekali pulang. Hoseok tidak tahu apa yang benar – benar membuatnya jatuh hati pada Taehyung, tapi yang pasti setelah kejadian hari ini Hoseok berjanji akan selalu menjaga Taehyung sampai kapanpun.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Hoseok tiba diapartemennya. Hoseok menggendong Taehyung dipunggungnya dan berjalan menuju kekamar apartemennya. Taehyung tidak berhenti menangis sejak keluar dari mobil Hoseok, dan itu membuat Hoseok semakin merasa bersalah karena tidak berusaha menemui Taehyung hari ini.

Hoseok membaringkan Taehyung ditempat tidurnya dengan hati – hati. Melepas sepatu dan mantel Taehyung kemudian menyelimuti Taehyung. Wajah Taehyung merona karena efek alkohol yang diminumnya dan matanya sedikit sembab. Hoseok mengusap pelan kepala Taehyung kemudian mengecup kening Taehyung, sedangkan Taehyung hanya melenguh pelan karena merasa tidurnya terganggu.

"Aku tidak tahu ini keputusan yang benar atau salah, tapi aku sudah jatuh hati padamu, Taehyung. Dan kau harus menjadi milikku." Hoseok menaikkan selimut Taehyung hingga sebatas dada.

"Mulai sekarang, jangan pernah merasa kesepian lagi Taehyung, karena aku akan selalu berada disampingmu. Mereka semua sebenarnya sangat menyayangimu, mereka mencari uang agar kau hidup dengan layak. Hanya mungkin, cara mereka yang salah. Jangan pernah menyalahkan mereka, karena mereka sungguh menyayangimu. Begitu pun denganku." Hoseok mengusap pipi putih Taehyung dengan ibu jarinya.

"Selamat malam Taehyung, semoga mimpi indah. Tuhan selalu menyertaimu" setelah mengucapkan selamat malam, Hoseok beranjak pergi dari kamarnya, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika sebuah tangan kecil menggenggam jari kelingkingnya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, aku takut sendirian" gumam Taehyung pelan tanpa membuka kelopak matannya.

 _ **-To Be Continue-**_

 _ **::a/n**_

 _ **Aaaa... Finally chapter 4 sudah terupdate dengan selamat. ku tidak tau mengetik apa dan jadinya parah gini.. Lihat noh, sih hoseoki mulai jadi drama king, pake ketjup ketjup taetae segala, digampar hani sama seokjin tau rasa ntar.. Betewe, terima kasih reviewnya, terimakasih udah sempetin baca.. Maaf banget kalo ini ff membosankan banget, sikki nggak maksa buat dibaca juga kok /sok tegar deh/...**_

 _ **Kalian lebih seneng yang fast update apa slow update nih ? Sikki ngikut deh, tapi kalo fast update readers jadi pada males review yaa ? heuheu, sikki kok jadi syedih.. Yaudah deh, sampai jumpa chapter selanjutnya aja kalo gitu.. Baibai...**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**\- Denial -**_

 _ **Jung Hoseok x Kim Taehyung**_

 _ **And other cast**_

 _ **Warning! It's Boyslove, Boy x Boy!**_

 _ **HopeV!**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **::Chapter 5**_

 _ **-Denial-**_

Taehyung berjalan pelan keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya. Menyembunyikan kedua tangannya disaku mantel dan menyeret langkah kakinya disepanjang trotoar yang tertutup salju. Taehyung berjalan kearah yang berlawanan dengan arah rumahnya. Sudah dua hari ini Taehyung –dengan terpaksa, tinggal bersama dengan Hoseok, _agen kepercayaan_ Mrs. Kim untuk menjaganya. Lebih tepatnya Taehyung pulang keapartemennya yang sudah lama tidak ia tinggali yang kebetulan satu gedung dengan apartemen Hoseok. Hoseok jadi semakin menempel padanya sejak insiden Taehyung mabuk dan tiba – tiba bangun dengan memeluk lengan Hoseok yang berbaring disampingnya dan setelahnya mengumpati dirinya sendiri habis - habisan. Sejak saat itu Hoseok selalu datang membantu Taehyung menyiapkan segala keperluannya, seperti memasak makanan, mengantar serta menjemputnya dari sekolah, hingga menungguinya tidur. Padahal Taehyung sudah sering mengabaikannya dan tidak mempedulikan keberadaan Hoseok sama sekali. Sejujurnya Taehyung jadi tidak lagi merasa kesepian, tapi Taehyung terlalu benci untuk mengakuinya.

Seokjin hanya menghubunginya sekali ketika kakaknya itu sampai di Newyork, dan setelahnya Seokjin belum menghubungi Taehyung lagi. Sedangkan Mrs. Kim dan Hani sudah beberapa kali menghubungi Taehyung dan menghiburnya agar Taehyung tidak merajuk pada mereka berdua. Kalau Mr. Kim, tidak perlu ditanyakan. Mr. Kim terlalu sibuk dengan urusan kantornya, jadi Mr. Kim jarang sekali menelpon Taehyung, mungkin hanya sesekali.

"Taehyung ?!" seseorang memanggil namanya. Tanpa menoleh pun Taehyung tahu siapa yang memanggilnya, Hoseok. Taehyung menarik syal maroonnya agar menutupi wajahnya sebatas hidung dan terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan Hoseok yang memanggilnya berulang kali.

"Tae, aku memanggilmu" langkah Taehyung terhenti ketika Hoseok menahan lengannya.

"Ayo pulang. Udara semakin dingin"

"..." Taehyung tetap diam tidak menjawab Hoseok.

"Tae ?"

"Berhenti berpura – pura peduli padaku. Aku tidak butuh" ujar Taehyung tanpa menoleh pada Hoseok yang masih memegang lengannya.

"Aku barusaja belanja banyak bahan makanan, kau ingin makan apa saat makan malam nanti ?" Hoseok menarik pelan lengan Taehyung.

"KUBILANG BERHENTI BERPURA – PURA PEDULI PADAKU ?! AKU TAHU KAU TIDAK TULI, HOSEOK! "

"aku tidak mau, Tae" Hoseok melepaskan lengan Taehyung, kemudian mengusak pelan rambut halus Taehyung.

"Aku tidak mau berhenti karena aku memang peduli padamu, bukan kepura – puraan melainkan keseriusan, Kim Taehyung" Hoseok tersenyum walaupun Taehyung menepis kasar tangannya.

"tinggalkan aku sendiri"

"Kau sudah terlalu sering sendirian, Tae. Kau butuh seseorang untuk benar – benar menjagamu, selain Seokjin dan Hani, karena mereka juga akan sibuk dengan pekerjaan serta pasangan masing – masing, dan kau tidak bisa selalu mengandalkan mereka. Cobalah untuk membiarkan seseorang masuk kedalam hidupmu, Taehyung. Atau setidaknya biarkan aku menjagamu, bukan karena perintah Mrs. Kim, tapi karena keinginanku sendiri untuk menjagamu" Taehyung hanya diam, netranya sedari tadi tidak lepas menatap sepatu _timberland_ coklat yang dipakainya.

"Apa aku terlihat semenyedihkan itu dimatamu ? apa kau pikir aku tidak bisa menjaga diriku sendiri dan akan terus merepotkan Seokjin hyung juga Hani noona ? APA KAU PIKIR AKU INI ANAK KECIL, HOSEOK ? JAWAB AKU ?!"

Hoseok tersenyum samar mendengar teriakan Taehyung, "jika kau berpikir begitu maka jawabannya adalah iya, ketika aku melihatmu untuk yang pertama kali kau sudah memberikan kesan seperti itu padaku tanpa kau sadari. Tatapan dingin serta tingkahmu itu menjelaskan semua. Kau butuh teman. Kau tidak bisa terus menerus hidup didalam sangkar yang kau ciptakan sendiri. Dimataku, kau ingin sekali bebas, tapi kau tidak tahu bagaimana caranya keluar. Katakan padaku, apa kau masih terjebak dimasa lalu ? masa lalu apa yang mengikatmu hingga sekarang ? katakan padaku dan aku akan membantumu lepas dari masa lalu yang kau takuti itu" Taehyung menatap tajam pada Hoseok setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Hoseok. Taehyung tidak menyangka jika Hoseok akan menjawabnya dengan perkataan yang begitu menusuk jantung Taehyung.

"Aku tahu kau pasti sakit hati mendengar jawaban kasar dariku. Maafkan aku, tapi kau butuh jawaban yang tepat agar kau mau mengerti."

"Jangan muncul dihadapanku lagi" Taehyung beranjak pergi menuju kearah yang berlawanan dari tempat yang semula ingin ia tuju.

"Tae, kau mau kemana, kita harus pulang. Kau bisa sakit lagi?!" Taehyung sudah berlari menjauh tanpa mendengarkan Hoseok yang berteriak memanggilnya berulang kali.

 _ **-Kim Taehyung-**_

Hari sudah semakin gelap, dan aku masih duduk diayunan besi taman kota sendirian sejak pulang sekolah sore tadi. Aku tidak berniat untuk pulang kerumah, maupun apartemen. Aku masih memikirkan kata – kata Hoseok yang begitu menusuk. Dasar idiot, seharusnya dia tidak berkata seperti itu kepadaku, atau setidaknya dia berusaha untuk tidak menyakiti perasaanku dengan kata – kata yang kasar dan menyakitkan seperti itu.

Aku menatap sepatu timberland milikku yang terkena salju. Semenjak tadi aku berpikir, apa aku ini benar – benar merepotkan kedua saudaraku ? apa aku terlalu kekanakan dan egois ? apa aku salah jika aku juga ingin ditemani oleh kedua saudaraku ? lalu apa yang harus kulakukan ?

Satu perkataan Hoseok yang masih kupertimbangkan, apa aku masih terjebak dimasa lalu ? terjebak dalam perasaan trauma yang mendalam mengenai masa kecilku ? aku tidak tahu, tetapi kadang – kadang ingatan yang mengerikan itu muncul secara tiba – tiba.

Aku ingat saat umurku delapan tahun dimana aku hampir mati terseret ombak ketengah lautan. Tidak ada Seokjin hyung tidak ada Hani noona dan aku sendirian, mencoba berteriak meminta pertolongan tetapi tak bisa kulakukan. Saat dimana rasanya air laut memaksa masuk kedalam tubuhku dan hampir membuat paru – paruku pecah. Saat dimana aku benar – benar takut dan ingin menangis kencang tetapi tidak bisa. Diselimuti perasaan takut yang begitu dalam hingga kupikir aku benar – benar mati dan menjadi makanan hiu dilautan sana.

"Arghhh!" kepalaku tiba – tiba rasanya sakit saat tidak sengaja aku mengingat kejadian itu. Aku memegangi kepalaku dan memandang sekitar. Mencari sekiranya satu atau dua orang yang ada ditaman yang sama denganku agar aku tidak merasa khawatir jika aku sendirian. Tapi tidak ada satupun orang ditaman ini. Hanya aku sendiri. Kurasakan keringat dingin mulai mengalir dipelipisku begitupun suhu tubuhku menjadi sangat dingin, dan perutku rasanya sangat mual. Sial! Perasaan aneh ini datang lagi.

Kepalaku semakin berdenyut nyeri, bayangan mengenai seorang bocah laki – laki yang hampir tenggelam kedalam kolam renang disekolah terlintas begitu saja. Aku semakin menutup rapat telingaku ketika suara teman – teman meneriaki ku sebagai pembunuh dan suara itu terdengar jelas sekali sampai ketelingaku. Sialan, disaat seperti ini kejadian yang sangat ingin ku lupakan tiba – tiba muncul.

Aku mohon, satu orang saja datang dan menetaplah ditaman ini. Dan saat ini hanya satu nama yang terpikir olehku sebelum aku benar – benar meringkuk ketakutan sambil memeluk lututku.

"Hoseok hyung, tolong aku. Aku takut sendirian" gumamku pelan dan aku mulai terisak.

Dadaku mulai terasa sesak dan tiba – tiba aku merasakan seseorang mengusap rambutku.

"Jangan takut Taehyung, aku disini dan kau tidak sendirian lagi. Berhentilah menangis" itu suara Hoseok yang mengusap rambutku pelan lalu memeluk tubuhku yang menggigil akibat traumaku yang muncul tiba – tiba. Suara itu milik Hoseok, dan aku kembali terisak sambil meremat erat ujung mantel Hoseok. Aku sangat bersyukur karena Hoseok datang tepat waktu. Setidaknya sebelum aku pingsan karena sesak nafas dan rasa takutku.

"A..aku takut. Aku takut s..sedirian"

 _ **-Denial-**_

Hoseok menyodorkan segelas coklat panas pada Taehyung yang tengah duduk sambil bergelung dalam selimut tebal miliknya. Taehyung hanya memandang kosong kearah segelas coklat panas ditangannya. Sebenarnya sedari tadi Hoseok mengikuti kemana Taehyung pergi, hingga Taehyung duduk terdiam selama berjam – jam ditaman bermain yang sudah jarang digunakan lagi. Taehyung terus saja menundukkan kepalanya, tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Sampai tiba – tiba Taehyung berteriak keras sambil memegangi kepalanya. Saat itulah Hoseok segera berlari menghampiri Taehyung ketika melihat Taehyung menangis ketakutan lalu memeluknya. Hoseok tidak berhenti mengusap kepala Taehyung saat Taehyung terus saja berkata bahwa ia takut sendirian. Dan sekarang disinilah mereka, duduk berhadapan diruang tamu apartemen Taehyung.

"Taehyung, kau ingin sesuatu ?" tanya Hoseok. Taehyung hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Kau harus makan Tae, kau belum makan malam." Taehyung tidak menjawab.

"Oke, kalau begitu aku yang akan memutuskan untuk makan malam hari ini, bagaimana dengan steak ? aku akan masak steak untuk makan malam" Hoseok beranjak menuju dapur namun sesaat kemudian Hoseok kembali ke ruang tamu lagi.

"Aku lupa membawa bahan makanannya kemari, kau tunggu sebentar ya, aku akan mengambil bahan makanan didapurku, kau bisa tidur dulu jika kau ingin, nanti aku akan membangunkanmu. Mau kuantar kekamar–" Taehyung menarik jari kelingking Hoseok dan membuat Hoseok menghentikan ucapannya.

"Jangan pergi Hoseok. Tetap disini, aku tidak ingin makan malam" gumam Taehyung.

"Tae, tapi kau harus ma–"

"Hyung" suara Taehyung begitu parau, dan itu berhasil membuat Hoseok mengurungkan niatnya.

"Baiklah. Akan menemanimu sampai kau mengantuk" Hoseok kembali mendudukkan dirinya pada sofa empuk milik Taehyung.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam hingga akhirnya Hoseok memutuskan untuk menoleh pada Taehyung. Hoseok melirik Taehyung yang sejak tadi hanya diam tidak berbicara. Kemudian Hoseok tersenyum simpul ketika mendapati Taehyung yang terlelap sambil memegangi ujung kaos Hoseok. Wajah tidur Taehyung begitu polos tetapi sesekali Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya tidak nyaman.

"Kau masih takut, ya, Tae ?" ujar Hoseok pelan agar tidak mengusik tidur Taehyung.

Tangan Hoseok terulur untuk menyentuh dahi Taehyung yang sesekali berkerut dan mengusapnya perlahan, "seharusnya kau sudah tidak takut lagi, karena aku ada disampingmu dan menemanimu". Merasa tidurnya terusik Taehyung semakin mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada kaos Hoseok.

Hoseok menggendong Tae menuju kamar dan membaringkan Taehyung dengan hati – hati ketempat tidurnya, mengingat tidur disofa –apalagi dalam posisi duduk itu sangat tidak menyenangkan. Hoseok memakaikan selimut untuk Taehyung kemudian beranjak keluar dari kamar Taehyung. Sejujurnya Hoseok merasa kelaparan karena sejak tadi sore tidak makan apapun, dan juga Hoseok mengkhawatirkan Taehyung yang juga tidak makan apapun. Bocah itu sulit sekali kalau disuruh untuk makan. Tapi tidak apa, Hoseok akan tetap menyukainya.

Hoseok memutuskan untuk mengambil bahan makanannya besok pagi dan sekarang yang dia butuhkan adalah berbaring lalu tidur. Hoseok tidak habis pikir, kenapa Taehyung sangat sulit untuk diajak bicara baik - baik. Omong – omong, bocah itu sudah mulai luluh sih dengan Hoseok, jadi Hoseok tidak harus bekerja extra lagi untuk membujuk Taehyung percaya padanya.

Hoseok membaringkan tubuhnya disofa ruang tamu sambil sesekali menguap lelah.

"Hoam.. seperti inikah yang dinamakan cuti rasa bekerja" Hoseok bergumam pelan lalu menutup matanya, berusaha untuk terlelap.

 _ **-Denial-**_

 _ **-Kim Taehyung-**_

Aku terbangun ketika tenggorokanku rasanya sangat kering. Aku mengerjapkan mataku pelan lalu meraih segelas air yang terletak dinakas kecil samping tempat tidurku, ini jam tiga pagi. Omong – omong kenapa aku bisa tidur diranjang ? bukannya aku tadi tidur disofa dan– astaga.. apa aku tadi tidur sambil memeluk lengan Hoseok ? pasti yang memindahkanku ketempat tidur adalah Hoseok. Seketika pipi terasa hangat, eh tunggu.. ada apa denganku ? kenapa pipiku jadi panas begini ? Aku menggeleng pelan dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

Aku membasuh wajahku dengan air dingin lalu mengusapnya dengan handuk abu – abu yang tersedia dikamar mandi. Aku menatap pantulan wajahku melalui cermin kemudian mendengus pelan.

"Aku mungkin sudah keterlaluan. Apa aku harus minta maaf padanya ?" gumamku pelan.

Aku berniat keluar kamar dan mengambil segelas susu didapur. Setelah terbangun aku jadi sulit untuk terpejam kembali. Aku berhenti tepat didepan pintu kamarku ketika melihat Hoseok yang tengah tertidur sambil meringkuk tanpa selimut disofa. Aku kembali masuk kedalam kamarku dan mengambil selimutku yang lain dan kupakaikan pada Hoseok. Melihatnya tidur dengan posisi tidak nyaman dan kedinginan seperti ini membuatku merasa bersalah. Aku yang melarangnya untuk pulang keapartemennya sendiri, dan aku melarangnya untuk mengambil bahan makanan.

Tapi kan semua bukan sepenuhnya salahku, aku juga takut sendirian gara – gara aku tiba – tiba ingat– ah sudahlah, aku tidak mau membahasnya lagi. Lebih baik aku kembali tidur.

Aku menatap Hoseok sekali lagi sebelum kembali kekamarku, "Terima kasih untuk hari ini dan maafkan aku, Jung Hoseok" gumamku pelan kemudian berjalan menuju kamarku. Aku mengurungkan niatku mengambil segelas susu dan lebih memilih untuk tidur kembali.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Aku terbangun ketika mencium aroma pancake yang manis. Aku mengerjapkan mataku pelan, kemudian kulirik jam digital yang terletak diatas televisi besar dikamarku, masih jam setengah tujuh pagi. Aku beranjak turun dari tempat tidurku kemudian berjalan keluar kamar menuju dapur. Aku mengambil sekotak susu dilemari es. Ketika aku selesai mengambil sekotak susu dilemari es, aku melihat Hoseok yang sibuk dengan penggorengan ditangannya dan tidak menyadari kehadiranku. Aku berhenti sejenak, aroma pancake ini begitu menggodaku. Aku meletakkan kotak susu yang masih tersisa setengah dan saat itu Hoseok menoleh padaku.

"Oh, selamat pagi Taehyung, aku membuatkan sarapan untukmu, kau bisa menunggunya dimeja makan, sebentar lagi akan selesai" ujar Hoseok. Aku hanya diam tidak menjawab kemudian menuruti apa yang dikatakan Hoseok padaku. Tidak lama Hoseok menyodorkan sepiring pancake dengan madu dihadapanku juga segelas susu.

"Kau suka makanan manis, kan ? kuharap kau tidak keberatan dengan menu pagi ini" Hoseok duduk didepanku dengan segelas kopi dihadapannya. Aku meraih pancake yang menggoda itu kemudian memakannya.

"Bagaimana ?" Aku hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Hoseok.

"Setelah selesai sarapan bergegaslah mandi dan berganti pakaian, aku harus pergi sebentar karena ada urusan dan kau ikut denganku."

"bukan urusanku, kalau mau pergi, pergi saja. Jangan kembali kesini lagi dan jangan memaksaku untuk pergi denganmu" ujarku dan Hoseok menggeleng.

"Serius, Tae. Jangan keras kepala. Kau sendiri yang bilang kau takut sendirian dan minta ditemani" Hoseok berbicara sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, aku mendengus sebal.

"Coba jelaskan, Hoseok. Sejak kapan kau menjadi sok dekat denganku dan alasan mengapa aku harus menuruti perintahmu, secara teknis aku ini tidak mengenalmu" Hoseok tertawa mendengar ucapanku.

"Sejak aku mulai menyukaimu dan kau harus menuruti perintahku karena kau sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku, untuk sebelas hari kedepan atau jika aku boleh berharap selamanya aku ingin kau menjadi tanggung jawabku" mendengar perkataan Hoseok, aku meletakkan sendokku kasar.

"Atas dasar apa kau berani berbicara seperti itu padaku, kau pikir kau siapa ?" ujarku kesal.

"Atas dasar cinta, Kim Taehyung. Dan aku yakin kau tidak akan dengan cepat melupakan ucapanmu semalam" Hoseok berucap sambil menampilkan senyuman yang menyebalkan dan itu sukses membuatku kembali marah – marah dipagi –yang seharusnya tenang ini.

 _ **-To Be Continue-**_

 _ **:: a/n**_

 **Hey yoo.. suupp mann.. gimana ? ottokaji ? udah dapet pandangan kan kalo si taehyung ini beneran tsundere akut apa belum ? atau si taehyung ini agak jual mahal apa gimana ? gatau deh, taehyung kesambet apa jadi tsundere gitu, biasanya mah kalo sama si om hoseok dia malah jual murah /digampar taehyung/**

 **At least, makasih masih mau ngikutin cerita aneh bin absurd bin alay ini, makasih atas review, fav dan follownya walaupun sebenernya fav sama follow nya masih tetap diangka yang sama :v (tapi sikki tetep berterimakasih).. semoga kalian dapet pahala dan masuk surga. Aminn..**

 **Sampai jumpa chapter selanjutnyaaaaaaa...**


	7. Chapter 6

_**\- Denial -**_

 _ **Jung Hoseok x Kim Taehyung**_

 _ **And other cast**_

 _ **Warning! It's Boyslove, Boy x Boy!**_

 _ **HopeV!**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **::Chapter 6**_

 _ **-Denial-**_

Taehyung berjalan sendirian dikoridor sekolah. Taehyung berjalan sambil menunduk mengamati sepatunya yang entah mengapa menjadi lebih menarik daripada pemandangan teman – temannya yang berlalu lalang didepannya. Taehyung berpikir bahwa tidak ada yang peduli padanya –atau sebenarnya banyak, hanya saja Taehyung terlalu malas berurusan dengan mereka.

Tapi tunggu, bukan itu yang sedang menganggu pikiran Taehyung. Objek sebenarnya adalah seorang Jung Hoseok. Taehyung masih tidak habis pikir, bagaimana dengan mudahnya Hoseok berbicara seperti itu padanya. Apa katanya ?

" _atas dasar cinta, Kim Taehyung. Dan aku yakin kau tidak akan cepat melupakan ucapanmu semalam"_ Kalimat itu terus saja berputar dikepala Taehyung seperti biang lala di taman bermain –bikin pusing.

Taehyung masuk kedalam kelasnya dan disambut dengan suara berisik dari kedua teman seperpopokannya, siapa lagi, Jungkook dan Jimin.

"Hei, Tae.. kau ini kenapa ? pagi – pagi sudah seperti baju baru diangkat dari jemuran, kusut sekali" Jimin menggeser bangku yang didudukinya kesamping Taehyung.

"Hei bocah... Tidak tahu ya kalau tuan muda Taehyung ini sedang gundah gulana, sudah jangan tanya macam – macam.. Tapi omong – omong Tae, aku juga penasaran sih.. Heh.. kenapa memukulku, dasar bocah sinting" Jungkook yang duduk diatas meja didepan Jimin memekik ketika Jimin memukulnya dengan gulungan buku.

Taehyung tidak menjawab pertanyaan teman – temannya dan lebih memilih menjatuhkan kepalanya keatas meja.

"Taehyung, pleaseee..." ini Jimin yang berbicara.

"Aku tidak tahu, hanya bingung. Dan aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatku bingung" ujar Taehyung pelan. Sebenarnya, BOHONG. Taehyung tidak sepenuhnya bingung tentang apa yang dipikirkannya. Taehyung hanya merasa, otaknya sedikit bermasalah.

"kau ini seperti orang yang sedang patah hati saja, Tae. Lesu lelah letih.. Jangan begitu, cerita saja pada kami, siapa tahu kami bisa membantumu.. Meskipun aku sendiri tidak yakin kalau itu akan berhasil.. Aduuh Jungkook.." sekarang Jungkook yang memukul Jimin, karena ucapan Jimin itu Taehyung jadi semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara lengan – lengannya.

"Bangunkan aku jika bel istirahat pertama berbunyi, aku butuh tidur" Taehyung memejamkan matanya, mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya dan tidur.

 _ **-Denial-**_

 _ **-Kim Taehyung**_

"Taehyung, bangun. Mau ikut ke kantin tidak ? sudah waktunya jam makan siang" suara Jungkook membangunkanku. Ugh.. punggungku pegal.. tidur dengan posisi seperti ini ternyata tidak menyenangkan. Omong – omong ini sudah jam makan siang, ya ? eh ? jadi istirahat pertama sudah lewat ? dan aku benar – benar tidur ? Sialan, mereka tidak membangunkanku.

"Hey, Tae. Ikut tidak ?" aku mengucek mataku pelan lalu berdiri dari tempat dudukku.

"Kalian kenapa tidak membangunkanku saat jam istirahat pertama ? Hell, ini sudah waktunya makan siang, pantas saja punggungku rasanya.. ugh" gumamku pelan sembari meregangkan otot punggungku.

"Siapa bilang kami tidak membangunkanmu ? kau saja yang tidur seperti orang mati. Kau ini kenapa, sejak pagi sudah aneh, eh tapi kalau dipikir – pikir lagi, kau memang selalu aneh, sih" aku melotot mendengar ucapan Jimin, kemudian aku menendang tulang keringnya dan dia mengaduh sakit. Rasakan!

"Yaa! Kenapa menendangku, sih ?"

"Anggap saja sebagai tanda terimakasihku, Jimin" aku melenggang pergi dan menarik lengan Jungkook menuju kantin dan Jimin segera berlari menyusulku dan Jungkook.

Jungkook dan Jimin mengoceh sepanjang koridor dan aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Sial, tiba – tiba aku teringat lagi tentang omongan Hoseok kemarin. ggaahhh.. kenapa lagi – lagi aku ingat itu sih ? memangnya apa pentingnya jika dia bicara seperti itu padaku ? lagipula siapa yang peduli ? aku tidak ped– baik, aku memang sedikit peduli dan itu benar – benar menganggu. Bisa tidak kata – kata itu hilang dari pikiranku, aku tidak mau uring – uringan seperti ini. Memangnya dia siapa berani menganggu pikiranku ? Ggaahh.. ini semua gara – gara Hani noona yang mendadak ikut Ibu dan melupakan tanggung jawabnya untuk mengurusku, Hani noona sia–

"TAEHYUNG AWAS?!"

 _ **BANG!**_

–lan. Belum sempat aku selesai mengumpati kakak perempuanku, aku sudah duduk terjatuh kebelakang dan dahiku sudah berdenyut nyeri karena berciuman dengan tiang sialan didepanku. Sekarang aku percaya, bahwa mengumpati saudara sendiri, terlebih lagi itu kakakmu, itu adalah dosa besar.

"Ugh.. kepalaku.." aku memegangi kepalaku yang berdenyut nyeri. Sialan, siapa yang berani – beraninya meletakkan tiang sialan itu disini ? dan sialnya anak – anak lain yang tidak sengaja berada disekitarku mulai tertawa dan berbisik – bisik didepanku. Heh, aku masih bisa mendengar kalian, dasar sialan.

"Kau tidak apa – apa Tae ?" Jungkook dan Jimin membantuku berdiri.

"Siapa yang berani meletakkan tiang sialan itu disini ? tidak tahu ya kalau ini koridor ?" kesalku.

"Ehmm.. Taehyung ? kau salah jalan, harusnya kau berbelok kekanan, untung saja kau tidak masuk keselokan itu.. pffftt" sialan, Jimin sekarang ikut – ikutan menertawaiku. Aku melihat sekelilingku dan benar, ugh... sial! Aku bergegas pergi menuju kantin dan tidak menghiraukan tawa Jungkook dan Jimin yang membuatku semakin sebal.

"Tae.. sebenarnya, kau ini kenapa ?"

' _benar, Jungkook.. Aku ini kenapa ? aku sendiri tidak tahu' batinku._

"Taehyung, kau baik – baik saja ?" aku masih tidak menjawab pertanyaan mereka.

' _tidak.. aku tidak baik – baik saja, apa kalian buta ? hah'_ batinku lagi.

"Serius Tae, kalau kau tidak mau bicara lebih baik kau kembali kekelas dan cari nyawamu, siapa tahu nyawamu masih tertinggal dikelas" aku mendengus sebal mendengar Jungkook yang asal bicara.

"Arrghh.. Hoseok Sialan !" teriakku kesal. Jungkook dan Jimin saling pandang sambil mengerutkan dahinya dan tiba – tiba tersenyum jahil kearahku. Eh ? memangnya aku tadi bicara apa ?

"Oh.. jadi itu yang membuatmu aneh sejak pagi, Kim Taehyung ?"

"A-apa ? tidak... Memangnya aku b-bicara apa ?" sialan, tatapan mesum Jimin itu membuatku jijik.

"Well, sekarang aku tahu kenapa kau menolak mentah – mentah perasaan Irene padamu"

"huh ?" aku mengerutkan dahiku.

"Kalau kau sudah tidak suka dada wanita, bilang saja Tae. Kami juga sudah tidak terlalu berminat dengan dada besar dan montok.. aduuhh!" aku melempar Jimin dengan sekotak jus yang masih belum kubuka.

"Jadi tuan muda yang dingin ini sedang jatuh cinta ? aduuhh.. manisnya" Jungkook menatapku dengan mata berbinar, dan serius, saat ini juga aku ingin melemparkan mereka berdua kedalam dasar neraka.

"pergi saja ke neraka, dasar manusia – manusia mesum" kesalku.

"Sudah, tidak usah malu – malu seperti itu, kami tahu kok, jadi tidak per– eh.. Taehyung aku hanya bercanda" Jimin menarik lenganku ketika aku hendak berdiri dan pergi dari hadapan makhluk – makhluk menyebalkan ini.

"Baiklah, sepertinya saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membahas i– baik, kita tidak akan membahas hal itu, sama sekali?!" ujar Jimin ketika aku menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Aku masih mengusap dahiku yang memerah akibat berciuman dengan tiang saat akan menuju kekantin. Hari ini aku benar – benar kacau. Aku tidur sampai jam makan siang, terantuk tiang, hingga terkena omelan Mrs. Jenny saat pelajaran matematika. Benar – benar menyebalkan.

Aku berhenti tepat didepan gerbang sekolah ketika melihat mobil hitam metalik sudah terparkir tenang didepan sekolah. Aku menarik syalku hingga menutupi hidung dan berjalan ikut bergerombol dengan entah anak kelas berapa aku tidak tahu. Yang pasti aku harus menghindari orang itu.

"Taehyung, aku disini. Kau salah jalan" Sial ! kenapa dia tahu ? aku kan sudah menyamar.

"Kim Taehyung" teriaknya lagi dan aku menghentikan langkah kakiku. Aku mendengus pasrah dan berjalan kearah mobil hitam metalik itu.

"Jangan meragukan mata editor, Taehyung" Hoseok mengusap kepalaku dan tidak sengaja dia menyentuh bagian kepalaku yang masih terasa sakit akibat terantuk tiang hingga aku meringis pelan.

"Eh ? ini kenapa ? kau tidak apa – apa ?" tanyanya ketika menyibak poniku dan menekan bekas memerah didahiku. Sialan! Memang, karena ulah siapa aku jadi seperti ini ?

"Arg.. jangan disentuh bodoh, dan aku tidak apa – apa" jawabku sambil menepis tangannya.

"ada yang melukaimu ?"

"tidak"

"lalu ?"

"aku bilang aku tidak apa – apa?!" kesalku sambil berjalan masuk kedalam mobil dan membanting pintu mobil. Pasti dia akan menertawaiku jika aku bicara mengenai aku yang terantuk tiang karena kepikiran dengan ucapa– karena aku baru bangun tidur. Ya, aku terantuk tiang karena aku baru bangun tidur.

 _ **-Denial-**_

 _ **-Jung Hoseok**_

" **Jadi siapa dia ?"** suara dari seberang telepon membuyarkan lamunanku.

" **Siapa bagaimana ? kan sudah kubilang, dia itu anaknya Mrs. Kim, bosku diperusahaan tempatku bekerja"** aku mendengus pelan.

" **Hoseok ?"**

" **kau ini kenapa sih hyung? tidak percaya padaku ?"** sekarang giliran terdengar orang menghela nafas dari telepon.

" **jadi kenapa dia bisa bersamamu kalau dia itu anaknya bosmu ?"**

" **Bosku meminta tolong padaku untuk menjaganya selama bosku ada di Paris"**

" **Heh, yang benar saja, memang kau ini babysitter ?"**

" **Memangnya kenapa ? aku juga tidak keberatan lagi pula aku juga menyukai–"** kalimatku terputus saat aku menyadari apa yang hampir saja kukatakan.

" **Kau apa ?"** tanyanya kaget.

" **Menyukai pekerjaan tambahan ini, lagi pula dengan ini aku juga mendapat cuti panjang plus gaji tambahan"**

" **Jung Hoseok ?"** suara kakakku –Yoongi terdengar begitu dingin. Aku tahu, dia menuntut kejelasan dariku.

" **Aku menyukainya.."**

" **Hoseok.. kau!"**

" **Kan sudah kubilang, hyung. Aku tidak suka dengan wanita itu, dia itu wanita yang–"**

 _ **Tuutt.. ttuut... tuut**_

Sialan.. aku belum selesai bicara sudah main tutup telepon seenaknya. Omong – omong yang menelpon tadi, itu kakakku, Jung Yoongi. Aku tidak habis pikir, wanita itu pasti bicara macam – macam pada Yoongi hyung. Mana mungkin Yoongi hyung tahu jika dia sekarang berada di Belanda ? yang benar saja. Aku melempar ponselku keatas meja kayu _CoffeeSmith_ tempatku menunggu Namjoon. Ah, sial! Kemana si Namjoon, dia yang menghubungiku dan mengajakku bertemu di _CoffeeSmith_ tapi bocah itu yang tidak datang. Awas saja nanti.

"Hoi Hoseok. Lama menunggu ?" aku mendengus sebal mendengar suara Namjoon.

"Baru saja aku ingin pulang" ketusku.

"Hey.. santai saja dude. Kau tahu aku ini orang sibuk, jadi banyak urusan yang harus kuselesaikan dulu"

"Orang sibuk kepalamu, jika mengurusi taruhan itu termasuk sibuk maka kau benar – benar harus dijebloskan kepenjara, Namjoon"

"Manusia cerdas sepertiku tidak akan pernah menginjakkan kaki dilantai kantor polisi, asal kau tahu"

"Yaa yaa.. terserah, sekarang cepat katakan, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan ?" Aku menyeruput kopi panas yang sudah lama kupesan dan menatap tidak minat pada Namjoon.

"ini tentang pacarmu" aku mengerutkan alisku bingung. Pacar ? siapa ? aku tidak punya pacar.

"Maksudmu ?"

"ck.. kau ini pura – pura bodoh ya ? semoga tuhan mengabulkan dan menjadikanmu benar – benar bodoh." Aku melotot ketika mendengar Namjoon semakin ngawur berbicara.

"Serius, jangan membuatku semakin kesal. Sudah cukup Yoongi hyung saja yang membuatku ingin membanting vas bunga kelantai, jadi kau jangan ikut – ikutan membuatku ingin melemparmu ke Antartika."

"Wooho.. Hari ini kau tidak seperti Jung Hoseok yang selalu tenang, ya ? ada apa ?"

"Namjoon !"

"Oke – oke.. Ini tentang Kim Nana"

Aku mendengus sebal ketika mendengar nama itu disebut, dan Hei! Dia itu bukan pacarku. Enak saja bilang wanita kurang kerjaan itu pacarku.

Setelah Namjoon mengoceh panjang lebar yang tidak jelas arahnya, aku hanya bisa mengaris bawahi kalimat terakhir yang paling membuatku marah. 'Kim Nana menemui Ibu untuk mempercepat tanggal pernikahannya'

 _ **BRAKK!**_

Aku memukul meja kayu didepanku dan membuat orang – orang yang berada didalam _CoffeeSmith_ menatap heran kearahku. Siapa peduli.

"Woow, Hoseok. Santai dulu, aku tahu kau tidak mau menikah dengan wanita yang kau sebut brengsek itu, well sebenarnya aku agak kesal karena kau menyebut sepupuku brengsek, tapi aku juga setuju karena dia memang benar – benar brengsek. Kita bisa menyusun rencana untuk membatalkan semuanya." Ujar Namjoon.

"Namjoon.. Kau tahu aku bukan tipikal pria yang suka dengan adegan - adegan perjodohan menjijikkan dan sementara kau paham dengan sifat Ibuku yang keras kepala. Jadi aku ingin minta bantuanmu, kau urusi Kim Nana dan aku akan bicara pada Ibu" Namjoon mengangguk dan aku memijit pelipisku yang tiba – tiba terasa pening. Sialan, wanita itu membuat hari cutiku –yang seharusnya kugunakan untuk melunakkan Taehyung jadi berantakan.

Aku melirik jam tanganku kemudian beranjak dari tempat dudukku. Taehyung pulang sekolah sekitar setengah jam lagi dan aku harus bergegas menjemputnya. Bagaimanapun Taehyung adalah prioritasku sekarang.

"Namjoon, aku harus menjemput Taehyung, kita bertemu lagi nanti. Kesabaranku sudah habis karena tingkah sepupumu yang menyebalkan itu. Untung aku masih ingat dia sepupumu. Bye" Namjoon hanya mengangguk dan ikut beranjak berdiri.

"Aku juga harus pergi, ada beberapa urusan yang belum selesai kutangani"

GAAAHH! Bocah ini, taruhan saja dikata urusan penting. Penting dari sisi mananya ? penting dari hongkong ?!

.

.

Aku sudah tiba didepan gedung sekolah Taehyung. Beberapa siswa barusaja membuka gerbang untuk pulang kerumah dan aku berdiri bersandar kemobil sambil menunggu Taehyung keluar. Mataku terpaku ketika mendapati seorang bocah kurus berambut coklat tua yang berjalan dengan gerombolan anak laki – laki keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Itu Taehyung.

"Taehyung, aku disini. Kau salah jalan" teriakku saat kulihat Taehyung berjalan kearah yang berlawanan dengan arah apartemen maupun rumahnya.

"Kim Taehyung" panggilku sekali lagi dan dia berhenti kemudian berbalik berjalan menuju kearahku, huh, dia pasti menghindariku. Dia tidak bisa menghindar dariku, harusnya dia sadar itu.

"Jangan meragukan mata editor, Taehyung" aku mengusap puncak kepalanya pelan tapi tiba – tiba Taehyung meringis pelan. Aku mengerutkan dahiku, lalu menyibak poni halusnya yang menutupi dahi. Aku terkejut ketika melihat memar merah didahinya, dia terluka.

Taehyung menepis tanganku dan bersikeras mengatakan bahwa dia tidak apa – apa. Hah! Dasar tuan muda bodoh, anak kecilpun tahu kalau dia itu terluka.

"aku bilang aku tidak apa – apa?!" Taehyung berteriak kesal dan membanting pintu mobil. Seketika aku tersenyum samar. Jadi dia sudah tidak menolak untuk kuantar jemput dan satu mobil denganku. Ugh.. tingkahnya menggemaskan sekali. Tidak salah jika aku benar – benar jatuh cinta pada bocah itu.

Aku masih fokus mengemudi dan Taehyung juga tidak berbicara sepatah katapun. Wajahnya tertekuk kesal, dan dahinya mengerut berkali – kali.

"Kulitmu akan cepat keriput jika terus menerus mengerutkan dahimu seperti itu, berhenti melakukan hal itu" Taehyung tidak menjawab kemudian beralih menatap keluar jendela mobil, menumpu dagunya dengan lengan dan menempelkan sisi keningnya pada kaca mobil.

Sepertinya percuma berbicara dengan bocah keras kepala ini, jadi biarkan saja dia memulai proses pengeriputan kulit wajahnya. Tenang, aku tidak akan pindah kehati yang lain, kok, tuan muda.

Aku melihat restoran Jepang didekat kompleks apartemen masih buka jadi aku memarkirkan mobil dan mengajak Taehyung untuk turun. Bukannya modus atau apa, tapi hari ini aku benar – benar malas untuk memasak karena suatu hal, jadi aku memutuskan untuk makan direstoran Jepang ini.

"Kenapa berhenti disini ?" Oh, masih bisa berbicara ternyata, kukira Taehyung sedang hemat suara.

"Kita akan makan disini, Taehyung."

"Aku tidak mau, makan saja sendiri." aku mendengus pelan mendengar Taehyung.

"Kau harus ikut, karena hari ini aku sedang tidak dalam keadaan mood yang baik untuk memasak" ujarku pelan.

"Memangnya siapa yang menyuruhmu memasak ? itu kemauanmu sendiri, kan ?"

"Tae.." panggilku pelan. Duh, ya Tuhan. Beri Jung Hoseok yang baik hati ini kesabaran lebih.

"Tae aku lapar, dan jangan membuatku semakin _lapar_ " Taehyung menatapku dengan tatapan dinginnya. Aku menghela nafas pelan. Sudah berapa kali hari ini aku menghela nafas seperti orang yang tidak punya harapan hidup ? lebih dari dua puluh kali, asal kalian tahu!

"Aku tidak ma–" aku mencium bibir Taehyung sebelum dia benar – benar mengeluarkan protesnya dan membuatku semakin gemas padanya. Taehyung hanya diam dan matanya yang sipit membulat lucu.

Taehyung memukul kepalaku keras ketika aku mengigit bibir bawahnya dan menerobos menyapa lidahnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, DASAR MESUM?!" teriaknya. Aku mendengus pelan –lagi lagi.

"Aku bisa melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini kepadamu jika kau benar – benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi, Tae. Aku lapar dan aku sebisa mungkin menghindari perdebatan denganmu karena hari ini aku sedikit kacau." Ujarku pelan sambil memijat pelipisku pelan.

Beberapa detik kemudian aku terkejut karena mendengar pintu mobil dibanting keras, kulihat Taehyung sudah berjalan dan masuk lebih dulu kedalam restoran. Aku masih mengamatinya dari dalam mobil, beberapa saat kemudian Taehyung kembali berdiri diambang pintu sambil menatap tajam kearahku seolah berkata _'cepat kemari sebelum aku berubah pikiran'_.

Aku tersenyum dan mengangkat ibu jariku kearah Taehyung, kemudian bergegas turun dari mobil menyusul Taehyung.

"Jadi aku harus menciummu dulu supaya kau bisa menurut padaku, Tae ? Baiklah, aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya. Kupastikan kurang dari sepuluh hari ini kau akan jadi milikku, Kim Taehyung" gumamku pelan.

"Jika tidak ada lalat penganggu yang ingin merusak usahaku, sih"

 _ **-To Be Continue-**_

 _ **:: a/n**_

 _ **Haloohaa.. chapter 6 datang dengan selamat. Gimana gimana ? membosankan ya ? maapkeun karena otak sikki lagi macet heuhue.. as always, sikki mau berterimakasih kepada kalian semua yang udah sempet baca, review, fav dan follow.. Sikki cinta kalian.. hihi.. review lagi dong, biar sikki semangat ngetik lagii.. udah super fast update masa sikki ga dikasih bonus review /apa..**_

 _ **Btw, curcol dikit.. itu yang bagian om hoseok bilang 'jangan ragukan mata editor' itu sikki keinget sama quote editor senior sikki pas sikki masih kerja distudio dulu.. Gatau kenapa tiba – tiba inget gitu aja sih :v jadi kebablasan di tulis.. kkk... oiyaa.. kutunggu masukan dari kalian, harus gimana selanjutnya Tae ke Hoseok...**_

 _ **Oki doki... sampai jumpa next chapter yaaaaa... phaiphai**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**\- Denial -**_

 _ **Jung Hoseok x Kim Taehyung**_

 _ **And other cast**_

 _ **Warning! It's Boyslove, Boy x Boy!**_

 _ **HopeV!**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **::Chapter 7**_

 _ **-Denial-**_

 _ **-Kim Taehyung**_

Malam ini aku tidak bisa fokus. Tugas sekolahku tidak bisa kukerjakan dengan baik dan denyutan nyeri didahiku masih samar – samar terasa. Aku membaringkan tubuhku diranjang milik.. ehm.. Hoseok, dia menyuruhku untuk menginap malam ini karena katanya dia harus menyelesaikan sesuatu dan tidak bisa menemaniku diapartemenku. Sebenarnya aku ingin menolaknya mentah – mentah, tapi karena aku ingat kejadian sore tadi, aku jadi ragu menolak permintaannya lagi.

Sial! Kenapa pipiku memanas begini hanya gara – gara ingat kejadian memalukan sore tadi. Gyaahhh! Itu semua karena Hoseok mesum sialan itu.

"Haha. Tidak mungkin. Kau gila Tae. Kau gila, dan kepalamu perlu dibenturkan ketiang sekali lagi lebih keras" ujarku sambil menepuk keras kedua pipiku.

"Jadi luka di dahimu itu akibat terbentur tiang ?" aku melonjak kaget ketika mendapati Hoseok yang berdiri diambang pintu sambil membawa segelas susu ditangannya. Sial! Kenapa Hoseok selalu muncul dimana – mana, sih.

"Bukan urusanmu" ketusku.

"Sekarang menjadi urusanku karena kau tanggung jawabku, jangan lupa itu, Taehyung" Hoseok berjalan kearahku dan menyodorkan segelas susu itu padaku.

"Minum saja sendiri"

"Astaga, Taehyung" Hoseok memijat pelipisnya pelan. Rasakan! Siapa suruh menjadi orang yang sok perhatian padaku.

"Taehyung dengar.. Sebenarnya cukup menyebalkan jika kau terus menguji kesabaranku seperti ini, tidak apa – apa, sih. Tidak masalah, selama aku bisa melihatmu setiap hari tidak masalah. Tapi jika suatu saat kesabaranku habis dan aku melakukan hal yang iya – iya padamu, jangan salahkan aku. Kau sendiri yang menguji kesabaranku, Taehyung" aku mengerutkan dahiku ketika mendengar ucapan ambigu dari Hoseok. Yang benar saja, memangnya apa yang bisa dia lakukan padaku ? awas saja jika berani menyentuhku, maka katakan selamat tinggal pada pekerjaanmu.

"b-bicara apa kau. Awas saja kk-kalau kau b-berani macam – macam padaku" kulihat Hoseok menyerigai kearahku. Sialan!

"Kau gugup, apa yang kau pikirkan ? apa kau sudah berpikir yang macam – macam ?" Hoseok sialan ini semakin bergerak mendekat padaku, dan aku reflek bergerak mundur.

"DASAR MESUM PERGI SANA?!" teriakku kesal dan dia hanya tertawa. Aku mendorongnya menjauh dan melempar guling serta bantal kearahnya sebelum pria mesum itu benar – benar keluar dari kamarku –ralat kamarnya yang dipinjamkan untukku.

 _ **-Denial-**_

Hoseok duduk diruang makan dengan segelas kopi serta ponsel yang menempel disisi telinganya. Hoseok mencoba menghubungi Ibunya dan berusaha berbicara dan menolak baik – baik pernikahan yang sudah direncanakan oleh Ibunya –jika mamanya bisa diajak berkompromi, sih.

" **Selamat malam, Bu"**

" **Hoseok.. bagaimana ? sudah bertemu dengan Nana ?"** Hoseok mendengus ketika mendengar pertanyaan Ibunya.

" **Bu, Hoseok boleh berbicara sesuatu ? atau setidaknya dengarkan pendapat Hoseok sebelum memutuskan sesuatu"**

" **Apa ada yang salah ? Kau tidak suka dengan gedung dan undangannya ?"** Lagi – lagi Hoseok mendengus sebal.

" **Bu, Hoseok tidak mau menikah dengan Nana, Hoseok sudah dewasa, dan aku bisa menentukan pilihanku sendiri, Ibu tidak perlu ikut campur urusan ini. Ibu tolong mengerti Hoseok"**

" **Hoseok.. Ibu tidak mengajarkanmu membantah perintah orang tua."**

" **Bu ?"**

" **Hoseok, besok kita harus bertemu. Ibu perlu berbicara serius denganmu, tidak lewat telepon"**

"Tapi, Bu.. halo ?" Hoseok mengacak rambutnya kasar.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya dalam sehari Hoseok berbicara dengan seseorang ditelepon dan main tutup seenaknya. Bahkan mereka tidak memberikan kesempatan pada Hoseok untuk menjawab ataupun mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Hoseok melempar kasar ponselnya keatas meja lalu beranjak menuju lemari es.

"Sial! Kalau begini terus aku bisa gila. Gaahh.. kenapa juga wanita itu tiba – tiba mengacau hidupku dan merusak semuanya. Benar – benar brengsek" umpat Hoseok kesal.

"Pernikahan jenis apa yang diinginkan dari perjodohan yang tidak disetujui sama sekali." Hoseok masih terus mengomel sambil menegak sekotak besar susu.

"Kalo begitu, Ibu saja yang menikah dengan wanita itu" racaunya kesal lalu meneguk susu kotaknya lagi.

Hoseok masih mengomel tidak jelas sendiri namun tiba – tiba Hoseok terkejut dengan kehadiran Taehyung yang berdiri diambang pintu dapur dengan tatapan kosongnya sambil membawa setengah gelas susu yang tadi diberikan oleh Hoseok padanya, hingga tanpa sengaja Hoseok menyemburkan keluar susu yang barusaja diminumnya. Taehyung menatapnya jijik.

"Dasar paman – paman jorok" gumam Taehyung pelan yang masih dapat didengar oleh Hoseok.

"sejak kapan kau berdiri disitu ?" Taehyung tidak menjawab.

"Taehyung, aku bertanya"

"jangan khawatir, aku tidak berniat mencuri dengar pembicaraanmu" Hoseok jadi gemas sendiri melihat tingkah Taehyung.

"Dan kenapa kau tidak menghabiskan susu itu ?"

"Aku sudah kenyang" Taehyung menjawab tanpa ekspresi.

"Taehyung ?"

"..."

"Tae ?"

"..." Taehyung masih tetap tidak menjawab panggilan Hoseok.

Hoseok mendengus sebal kemudian memeluk Taehyung dari belakang dan menumpukan dagunya diatas kepala Taehyung.

"HEH DASAR PAMAN MESUM. APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" teriak Taehyung sambil berusaha melepas lengan Hoseok yang melingkar diperutnya.

"Aku sedang sedih, kau tidak mau menghiburku ?" ujar Hoseok dengan suara rendah.

"APA PEDULIKU, CEPAT LEPASKAN. DASAR HOSEOK SIALAN!"

"Tidak Tae. Saat kau takut sendirian aku juga menemanimu, sekarang saat aku sedih seperti ini kau tidak mau menghiburku ? kau jahat sekali, dan omong – omong kapan kau akan memanggilku _hyung_ seperti beberapa hari lalu ? itu terdengar lucu huh" Taehyung kemudian terdiam mendengar Hoseok yang berbicara seperti tidak punya lagi semangat hidup.

' _nah, begini kan lebih baik. Mudah juga ternyata modus ke Taehyung'_ batin Hoseok.

"t-tapi jangan m-memelukku s-seperti ini. A..ku tidak suka!" kesal Taehyung.

"Kau harus terbiasa, karena memelukmu itu sudah bisa mengurangi beberapa persen sedihku, tau" ujar Hoseok.

"sedihku bahkan seratus persen bisa hilang kalau kau mau ku ci– argghh. Taehyung kenapa menginjak kakiku, Heh?!" Hoseok berteriak kencang ketika merasakan kakinya yang berdenyut nyeri. Taehyung tidak menjawab dan pergi begitu saja tanpa mempedulikan Hoseok yang sedang kesakitan mengusap kakinya.

Taehyung membanting pintu kamarnya keras – keras lalu bersandar dibalik pintu kayu itu. Tangannya terulur memegangi dada kirinya. Taehyung merasakan jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat dan ia tidak tahu mengapa.

"Apa aku terkena penyakit jantung ? kenapa jantungku berdetak cepat sekali" gumam Taehyung pelan.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Taehyung tidak bisa tidur malam ini. Berulang kali Taehyung berguling kekanan dan kekiri mencoba untuk memejamkan mata. Taehyung juga sudah mencoba untuk menghitung domba hingga angka lima ratus dua puluhan tapi matanya sama sekali belum merasa berat.

Taehyung menghela nafas pelan kemudian menyentuh dada kirinya –lagi. Jantungnya masih berdetak tidak normal saat Taehyung mengingat kejadian didapur tadi. Pipinya memanas dan perutnya terasa geli.

"t-tidak.. Aku ini kenapa.. atau mungkin" gumamnya pelan.

Taehyung mengambil ponsel yang ada dinakas dan mengetik beberapa kata di _search engine._

' _gejala awal penderita penyakit jantung'_ tulisnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Taehyung melempar ponselnya ketempat kosong disampingnya. Taehyung meruntuki dirinya sendiri dan mengumpati kebodohannya. Pipinya kembali memanas dan jantungnya kembali berdetak tidak normal. ' _aku akan mati!'_ batinnya.

Taehyung masih tetap terjaga walaupun jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas lebih sepuluh. Cara terakhir yang mungkin berhasil untuk membuatnya tidur adalah minum susu. Taehyung menoleh pada nakas disampingnya lalu mendesah kecewa. Mau tidak mau Taehyung beranjak dari kasurnya lalu berjalan menuju dapur.

"Mungkin tidak apa – apa, pasti Hoseok itu sudah tidur." gumamnya pelan.

Taehyung berjalan pelan menuju dapur. Matanya mengawasi sekitar dan kemudian berjalan normal setelah tidak menemukan Hoseok diruang tamu. Taehyung bernafas lega.

–atau mungkin, _tidak_.

"Orang akan mengira kau pencuri jika berjalan mengendap – endap seperti itu" Taehyung berhenti tiba – tiba sambil mengepalkan tangannya sebal, jantungnya benar – benar hampir melompar dari sarangnya. Jujur, dia kaget. Taehyung masih percaya hantu, omong – omong.

"Kau itu, bisa tidak, tidak muncul tiba – tiba dan mengagetkanku. Kau mau aku mati muda, huh?" kesal Taehyung, Hoseok hanya tertawa pelan.

"Taehyung, kau itu kenapa menggemaskan sekali sih, pantas saja aku jatuh cinta padamu" Hoseok menarik kursi diruang makan.

"Omong kosong, pergi ke neraka sana!"

"kau sudah menyuruhku pergi ke neraka dua kali, Taehyung. Kau yakin benar – benar menyuruhku pergi ke neraka ? kau tidak menyesal nantinya ?" Hoseok terkekeh pelan. Taehyung tidak menghiraukan Hoseok yang masih memperhatikannya. Taehyung mengambil gelas dan membuat segelas susu hangat untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Taehyung, jika aku boleh bertanya kenapa kau benci sekali denganku ?" Taehyung masih mengaduk susu buatannya dengan santai tanpa menoleh pada Hoseok.

"Apa aku membuat kesalahan yang tidak kusadari ? jika iya aku bisa minta maaf sekarang, maka dari itu katakan padaku" Hoseok berdiri disamping Taehyung yang bersandar pada lemari es. Taehyung terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"Kau menyebalkan" jawab Taehyung datar.

"Itu bukan jawaban" Hoseok memicingkan matanya.

"gggahh.. lalu jawaban apa yang kau mau dariku" ketus Taehyung.

"Kau membenciku atau tidak ?"

"Tidak tahu"

"Kau menyukaiku ?" Taehyung tersedak susu yang sedang diminumnya, tapi tetap mempertahankan ekspresi wajahnya yang dingin.

"dalam mimpimu, huh?!" Taehyung meletakkan gelasnya kemudian beranjak pergi, namun pergelangan tangan Taehyung ditahan oleh Hoseok.

"Dengarkan aku, hanya ini yang bisa membuktikan kau membenciku atau menyukaiku." Hoseok menyandarkan punggung Taehyung pada lemari es dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"a-apa yang k-kau lakukan, dasar me–" kalimat Taehyung terpotong karena Hoseok kembali menciumnya. Hoseok hanya menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir manis Taehyung, dan Taehyung diam, tidak bergerak, bahkan menahan nafasnya. Hoseok melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan menepuk pelan kepala Taehyung.

"bernafas, Taehyung"

Taehyung hendak pergi dari hadapan Hoseok, namun Hoseok masih menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Jadi Taehyung, apa yang kau rasakan ? apa jantungmu berdetak tidak normal ketika aku menciummu tadi ? apa kau merasakan ribuan kupu – kupu menggelitik perutmu ? Ugh. Sebenarnya aku tidak percaya teori itu, tapi aku juga merasakannya saat menciummu" Taehyung masih diam tidak bergerak

"Taehyung ? K-kau tidak apa – apa ? apa aku membuatmu marah ?" tanya Hoseok panik ketika Taehyung terduduk dan memeluk kedua lututnya.

Hoseok sontak mundur ketika Taehyung tiba – tiba menangis kencang.

"Huwaaa! Hoseok... Aku terkena penyakit jantung, jantungku tidak normal. Aku tidak mau mati muda. Hoseok?! Bawa aku kerumah sakit sekarang jugaaa?!" teriak Taehyung.

Hoseok menepuk dahinya pelan. Tidak habis pikir, bisa – bisanya bocah keras kepala seperti Taehyung tidak tahu apa itu yang namanya perasaan suka, ya walaupun Hoseok sendiri tidak yakin kalau Taehyung menyukainya, sih.

 _ **-Denial-**_

 _ **-Jung Hoseok**_

Sejak kejadian tengah malam tadi, Taehyung menjadi lebih diam dari biasanya. Aku jadi menyesal menanyakan itu pada Taehyung. Tapi tidak juga sih, karena aku tahu Taehyung tidak benar – benar membenciku. Pagi ini Taehyung sudah duduk diruang makan dengan lingkaran hitam disekitar matanya. Apa anak ini tidak bisa tidur semalam ? pikirku.

"Pagi Taehyung. Kau ingin sarapan apa pagi ini ?" tanyaku, dan Taehyung hanya menggeleng.

"Tae, kau baik – baik saja, kan ?" Taehyung hanya mengangguk.

Ggaaahh! Kenapa pagi – pagi aku jadi seperti berusaha berbicara dengan tunawicara seperti ini ?

"Ingin berangkat sekarang ?" dan lagi – lagi Taehyung hanya mengangguk. Ya tuhan, dosa apa yang sudah kulakukan. Kenapa Taehyung yang pendiam seperti ini malah terlihat menyeramkan ?

"Taehyung, jujur, kau itu kenapa ? apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu ?" Taehyung mengangguk lagi.

"Tae, kau bisa bicara?!" kesalku.

Taehyung tiba – tiba merogoh saku celananya kemudian menunjukkan layar ponselnya padaku. Seketika aku ingin tertawa tetapi melihat Taehyung yang murung seperti itu aku jadi tidak tega. Yang membuatku tertawa adalah ketika layar ponsel Taehyung menampilkan rentetan kalimat sekaligus beberapa kalimat yang sudah di _mark_ dengan warna kuning menyala.

Dan yang paling membuatku tertawa adalah JUDULNYA.

"Ya Tuhan, Taehyung. Serius, kau itu tidak punya kelainan jantung" ujarku gemas. Dan itu sukses membuat Taehyung menoleh padaku.

"S-sungguh ?" aku mengangguk pelan.

"Aku sudah merasakan beberapa gejalanya, dan kau bilang aku tidak punya kelainan jantung ? memangnya kau siapa ? dokter ?" Ya Tuhan, apa dosaku.

"baik, akhir minggu kita akan pergi ke dokter kardio dan membuktikan bahwa kau baik – baik saja, jantungmu baik – baik saja" ujarku gemas.

"Kau yakin aku baik – baik saja ? tapi jantungku" tanyanya lagi.

"kau mau tahu apa penyebab jantungmu berdetak tidak normal, Taehyung ?" Taehyung mendongak menatapku dan aku hanya tersenyum samar sebelum membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga Taehyung.

"Itu tandanya kau jatuh cinta padaku, Taehyung" setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu aku melenggang pergi menuju parkiran tanpa menghiraukan Taehyung yang sudah siap memakiku.

.

.

Aku tiba dikantor Ibu dan bergegas menuju ruangan Ibu. Ibu menyuruhku untuk menemuinya dikantor dan aku tidak keberatan untuk itu. Beberapa karyawan menyapaku dan aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Lelah juga jika harus tersenyum pada setiap orang yang menyapa. Well, kantor ini tidak hanya memiliki puluhan karyawan, tapi ribuan.

Aku masuk kedalam lift dan menekan angka dua puluh lima, lantai dimana kantor Ibu berada. Aku tersenyum kecil ketika mengingat wajah Taehyung ketika aku menciumnya. Pipinya yang merona dan matanya yang membulat. Taehyung harus benar – benar menjadi milikku.

Pintu lift terbuka dan beberapa orang yang kelihatannya ingin masuk kedalam lift terlihat ragu ketika melihatku ada didalam lift. Err.. mungkin mereka sungkan. Aku mengisyaratkan pada mereka untuk masuk, dan mereka masuk kedalam lift dengan canggung.

Setelah sampai didepan kantor Ibu aku mengetuk pintu dan aku mendengar suara Ibu menyuruhku untuk masuk. Ibu memelukku dan mendudukkan ku disofa sedangkan Ibu sibuk menelpon seseorang yang kudengar samar untuk membawakan minuman keruangannya.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu, Hoseok ?" Ibu memulai pembicaraan.

"Baik – baik saja–" aku menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan kalimatku, " –sebelum wanita itu datang dan mengusik hidupku"

"Hoseok, jangan seperti itu" Ibu mengusap punggungku pelan.

"Bu, Hoseok bukan anak kecil lagi, jadi tolong. Batalkan rencana bodoh itu"

"JUNG HOSEOK?!"

"Bu, Ibu sayang Hoseok, kan ?" tanyaku pada Ibu yang tampak marah.

"karena Ibu menyayangimu, Ibu mencarikanmu istri yang baik, Hoseok" ujar Ibu.

"kalau Ibu sayang Hoseok, biarkan Hoseok menentukan hidup Hoseok sendiri. Hoseok memang bukan Yoongi hyung yang selalu sempurna dalam melakukan hal apapun, atau meng-iya-kan segala sesuatu yang Ibu ingin. Hoseok adalah Hoseok, dan Hoseok punya pilihan sendiri. Hoseok berhak menentukan pilihan Hoseok sendiri." ujarku berusaha untuk tidak memancing emosi Ibu lebih besar lagi. Ibu hanya diam, belum menjawab

"Hoseok bukannya ingin menjelekkan Nana didepan Ibu, tapi yang jelas, Nana bukan wanita yang baik."

"Ibu, Hoseok minta maaf karena tidak bisa menuruti keinginan Ibu"

"Hoseok ?" Ujar Ibu pelan dan aku hanya bergumam menjawabnya.

"Apa kau menolak ini semua karena anak bungsu dari keluarga Kim ?"

 _ **-To Be Continue-**_

 _ **::a/n**_

 _ **Chapter 7 yeey.. angka sakral ini meennn... angkanya BTS meeenn..**_

 _ **Nah looh.. om Hoseok.. didamprat emaknya kan gegara bandel.. dan si Taetae, yaampun.. luarnya doang yang cool, dalemnya oneng gak ketulungan. Dan itu si om Hoseok main sosor aja, gakasihan sama Taetae yang belum siap mental.. hikseu. Btw, Taehyung uah mulai doki doki ih dideket Hoseok, apa jangan jangaaaaaan *tiiiiiit* maaf disensor, nanti malah spoiler lagi :v**_

 _ **Oiya... Dear hobagijung..**_

 _ **Ano.. itu cewek yang ngebet nikah sama hoseok namanya Nana, bukan Hana.. Jadi bukan Hana dul set lagi, tapi Nana dul set :v, anyway gamau ah dikecup sama kamu, maunya dikecup sama om hoseok, gimana dong :v**_

 _ **Dan dan dan.. sikki mau ngucapin banyak terima kasih sama readers karena udah sempatin baca dan ngikutin ff ini sampe chap 7 (dan semoga seterusnya) .. makasih review, fav dan follownya yaaa... Om Hoseok sama dek Taehyung sayang kalian semuaaah..**_

 _ **See you next chap ... byeeee**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**\- Denial -**_

 _ **Jung Hoseok x Kim Taehyung**_

 _ **And other cast**_

 _ **Warning! It's Boyslove, Boy x Boy!**_

 _ **HopeV!**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **::Chapter 8**_

 _ **-Denial-**_

 _ **-Kim Taehyung**_

Aku berjalan menuju kekelas dengan memegangi dada kiriku sambil memikirkan ucapan Hoseok tadi pagi. Apa dia bilang ? jatuh cinta padanya ? Apa dia gila ? bagian mana yang menunjukkan itu adalah tanda jika aku jatuh cinta padanya ? Seingatku orang yang jatuh cinta itu akan merasa senang jika melihat seorang yang dicintainya berada disekitarnya, tapi apa ini ? aku saja sebal melihat paman – paman mesum itu berkeliaran seenaknya disekitarku. Tapi apa benar kalau aku... GGYAAHH! Aku tidak peduli... Aku tidak peduli ?! Yang harus kupedulikan sekarang adalah memikirkan bagaimana cara membalas perbuatan Hani noona padaku.

"Lagipula siapa yang peduli dengan orang mesum seperti dia. Mati saja aku tidak sudi melayat." Aku menyeret kakiku menuju loker dan mengambil beberapa buku disana kemudian bergegas menuju ke kelas.

"Fokus Taehyung.. fokus. Kau harus belajar dengan baik. Jangan pedulikan Hoseok sialan yang mengganggu itu" gumamku pelan lalu masuk kedalam kelas. Kulihat Jungkook dan Jimin sudah bertengger apik dipinggir jendela dan saling bersendau gurau bersama. Aku menatap mereka sekilas kemudian duduk dibangku ku dan mengeluarkan buku kimia.

Aku mendengus sebal ketika tiba – tiba Jimin memukulku dengan gulungan kertas, "Taehyung.. kau ini kenapa sih, kalau diperhatikan kau terlihat aneh beberapa hari ini ?"

"Heh, kau salah bicara, yang benar itu sejak bertemu dengan Jung Hoseok" aku menghela nafas pasrah. Sebenarnya ini yang ku hindari sedari tadi. Pikiran ingin tau berlebih dari dua bocah menyebalkan yang sialnya adalah sahabatku ini.

"Kacau"

"Apanya ?"

"Pikir saja sendiri" lalu aku menjatuhkan kepalaku diatas meja dan bersiap untuk tidur, tidak mempedulikan kedua sahabatku yang terus mengoceh tidak jelas.

.

Aku terlonjak kaget dan bangun ketika seseorang memukul kepalaku dengan keras. Sial, jantungku hampir lepas gara – gara kaget.

"Tuan Kim. Silahkan meninggalkan kelas jika kau tidak berminat pada pelajaranku" double sial, Shin sonsaengnim memergokiku tertidur dikelas. Tamat sudah riwayat nilai kimiaku.

"T-tapi sonsaengni, aku tidak– "

"nah, sekarang kau mengelak ? jangan masuk kekelasku sampai aku mengijinkanmu masuk, sekarang silahkan keluar dan lanjutkan acara tidurmu diluar, tuan Kim Taehyung" ujar Shin sonsaengnim. Sial, kenapa juga aku harus berurusan dengan guru killer ini.

Aku melangkah keluar kelas setelah bergumam "Baik, sonsaengnim" pada guru tua itu lalu berjalan menuju aula sekolah. Untuk apalagi, ya jelas tidur. Lagipula aku juga sudah dikeluarkan dari kelasnya, apalagi yang bisa kuperbuat selain melanjutkan tidurku.

Aku sudah sampai diaula sekolah dan mendudukan diri ditribun atas. Aku datang kemari berniat untuk tidur sejenak namun kenyataannya aku sama sekali tidak bisa. Walaupun aula juga tidak begitu ramai, hanya ada beberapa kelas yang sedang olahraga dan aku duduk bersila dan menopang dagu sambil mengamati para siswa yang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing – masing.

Aku merogoh saku celanaku saat ponselku bergetar. Aku mendengus ketika melihat siapa yang mengirimiku pesan. Kalian bisa menebaknya.

 _ **Pesan dari : Jung-sialan-Hoseok**_

 _ **Taehyung, aku minta maaf karena hari ini aku tidak bisa menjemputmu. Kau tidak apa – apa kan kalau hari ini naik subway saja ? aku ada urusan penting yang harus kuselesaikan. Mungkin aku akan pulang larut malam, aku sudah memasak makanan dan kau tinggal memanaskannya di microwave. Hubungi aku jika kau sudah sampai diapartemen.**_

 _ **Sampai jumpa Taehyung, sayang :D**_

Aku mendecih membaca pesan dibaris terakhir yang ditulis Hoseok. Apa katanya ? Sayang ? sayang kepalamu. Memangnya aku ini anak kecil yang tidak bisa pulang sendiri ? kau terlalu meremehkanku, tuan super sialan.

Kalau dipikir – pikir, kenapa juga dia melapor padaku seperti ini, memangnya dia siapa ? pacarku ? Hell, yang benar saja.

"e..eh ? aku tadi bilang apa ?"

 _ **-Denial-**_

Hoseok benar – benar dibuat pusing oleh Ibunya hari ini. Pasalnya Ibunya begitu ngotot untuk tetap melangsungkan pernikahan Hoseok dengan Nana. Karena Hoseok terlalu geram, Hoseok memutuskan untuk membatalkan sendiri semua yang telah dipersiapkan. Mulai dari gedung, undangan dan hal lainnya yang menyangkut dengan pesta pernikahan tak diinginkan itu. Dan yang terakhir, Hoseok harus menemui Nana dan menolak rencana bodohnya itu.

Hoseok mengendarai mobilnya menuju _coffeeSmith_ dengan mood yang buruk. Nana, wanita itu benar – benar sudah membuat kesabarannya habis. Jika bicara baik – baik tidak mempan untuknya maka dengan terpaksa Hoseok harus menggunakan cara kasar.

Hoseok memarkirkan mobilnya dan masuk kedalam _coffeeSmith_ dengan wajah yang tidak bersahabat. Pikirannya sedang kacau dan Hoseok sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan emosinya.

"Hoseok kau sudah datang" mendengar suara wanita itu Hoseok semakin geram.

"Tidak perlu berpura – pura manis didepanku, aku hanya ingin berbicara satu hal denganmu. Aku tidak mau menikah denganmu, dan semuanya sudah kubatalkan. Jadi jangan pernah berharap aku akan sudi menikah denganmu" Nana tertawa samar.

"Oww.. Jung Hoseok. Kenapa kau galak sekali dengan calon istrimu ini ? huh ? kupikir kau masih mencintaiku"

"Aku tidak pernah mencintai wanita psikopat sepertimu" ujar Hoseok marah.

"Well, sayang. Jaga bicaramu, aku bukan psikopat. Coba tunjukkan padaku, dibagian mana aku terlihat seperti psikopat ?" Nana memicing pada Hoseok dan Hoseok hanya tertawa samar.

Wanita cantik dan begitu anggun yang duduk dihadapan Hoseok memang tidak terlihat seperti psikopat. Wanita ini terlalu sempurna, dia cantik, tinggi, memiliki kulit putih susu dan tatapan polos, tapi satu yang minus darinya.

"Kau tidak waras, Nana" Hoseok mengepalkan tangannya kuat – kuat. Ingatan tentang kecelakaan tragis yang terjadi didepan matanya lima tahun lalu masih terekam kuat dimemorinya. Bunyi benturan keras dan mobil yang meledak masih bisa diingatnya dengan jelas.

"Kau masih menuduhku membunuh adik kembarku sendiri ? Kau yang tidak waras. Siapa yang akan tega membunuh saudara kembar sendiri ?" Nana melotot tajam.

"Kau pikir aku sama bodohnya dengan orang – orang yang sudah kau bodohi. Dengar, Nana, walaupun Naru sudah memaafkanmu sekalipun aku tetap tidak bisa memaafkanmu."

"Hoseok kau gilaa?!" pekik Nana.

"KAU YANG GILA ?! Aku tau aku tidak akan pernah bisa mencintaimu, dan aku hanya mencintai Naru. Kau terlalu buta untuk bisa menyadari kenyataannya, Nana" Hoseok berteriak hingga beberapa pengunjung melihat kearahnya, tapi Hoseok tidak peduli.

"Dia sekarang sudah mati, HOSEOK?!"

"Kau yang seharusnya mati. Naru mati karena ulahmu. Kau seharusnya bersyukur aku tidak balas dendam padamu karena kau membunuh seseorang yang sangat berharga untukku, saudara kembarmu sendiri. Kau seharusnya berterimakasih pada Naru, karena aku tau, Naru tidak akan pernah mengijinkanku untuk membalasmu." Hoseok menghela nafas lelah setelah mengucapkan itu semua. Kemudian menunduk tidak ingin melihat wanita didepannya itu.

"Sekarang, aku minta tolong padamu. Mundurlah Nana, selagi aku masih berbaik hati membiarkanmu merenungi kesalahanmu. Jangan muncul dihadapanku, atau kau akan menyesal karena berurusan denganku. Aku yakin Namjoon sudah memperingati mu juga" Hoseok menatap Nana tajam.

"Kau pikir aku menyesal ? Lalu kenapa aku harus mundur jika aku sudah sedekat ini denganmu ? Kau benar, aku memang tidak waras. Karena Nana yang tidak waras inilah aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkanmu. Aku tau Hoseok, kau tidak bisa menolak Ibu mu. Jadi apa susahnya menikah denganku dan memulai hidup yang bahagia bersama ku ?" Nana tersenyum pelan.

"Kau bukan manusia, Nana"

"Maka dari itu ubahlah aku menjadi manusia, Hoseok."

"Tidak bisa. Sampai mati aku tetap tidak bisa memaafkanmu." Hoseok mengepalkan tangannya kemudian berdiri meninggalkan _CoffeeSmith_ dengan mood yang sangat – sangat buruk. Hoseok pergi tanpa menghiraukan teriakan dari Nana yang terus saja memanggilnya. Persetan.

Hoseok mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata – rata. Emosinya hari ini benar – benar terkuras habis. Dia tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana.

 _ **-Jung Hoseok**_

Aku mengendarai mobilku dengan kecepatan diatas rata – rata. Gila. Hari ini aku benar – benar dibuat gila dengan wanita itu. Hari ini aku benar – benar lelah, berkeliling hanya untuk membatalkan semuanya. Mendengar Ibu mengomel dari siang hingga malam, kemudian wanita brengsek itu semakin menguras habis kesabaranku.

"SIALAN?!" Aku berteriak kasar sambil memukul stir mobilku.

Aku menepikan mobilku kemudian mencoba untuk menstabilkan emosiku. Kenapa hari ini kacau seperti ini. Seharusnya aku cuti dan aku bisa tenang tanpa memikirkan masalah apapun. Ggyaaahh?! Dobel sialan?!

Aku menjatuhkan kepalaku keatas stir mobil dan menumpunya dengan lengan. Kepalaku jadi pusing begini gara – gara psikopat gila itu. Yang pasti aku tidak mau membahasnya?!

Aku terdiam cukup lama dalam posisi itu, hingga ponselku bergetar tanda ada pesan masuk. Aku menghela nafas setelah melihat siapa pengirimnya. Kim Taehyung. Seharian ini aku melupakan Taehyung. Dia pasti sudah sampai diapartemen dan sendirian. Aku membaca pesan yang dikirimkannya padaku lalu aku tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum. Kan, aku jadi lupa sejenak dengan masalah yang barusaja membuat kepalaku hampir pecah.

 _ **Pesan dari : Kim Taehyung**_

 _ **Sebenarnya menyebalkan jika aku harus mengatakan ini, tapi jika urusanmu sudah selesai cepat pulang. Aku tidak mau menghabiskan seluruh makan malam ini. Kau tau, aku tidak suka makan sendirian, Hoseok.**_

Kemudian ponselku bergetar kembali, satu pesan lagi dari Taehyung, yang isinya,

 _ **Dan pulang nanti belikan aku coklat. Aku ingat kau pernah berkata akan menuruti semua permintaanku. Hati – hati, jangan ngebut saat membawa coklatku. Aku tidak mau makan coklat yang rusak. Dan aku tidak suka menunggu -_-**_

Aku tertawa pelan ketika membawa pesan Taehyung yang kedua.

"Dasar, bocah itu. Menyuruhku pulang cepat saja alibi minta dibelikan coklat." Gumamku pelan.

"Lebih baik aku pura – pura tidak peka saja, nanti dia lama – lama juga mengakuinya sendiri padaku" ujarku sambil menjalankan mobilku menuju minimarket dan membeli coklat sebanyak mungkin untuk Taehyung.

.

.

Aku menghubungi Namjoon dan membatalkan janji untuk bertemu dengannya. Sudah cukup dengan masalah hari ini. Sisanya aku akan menyerahkan pada Namjoon tentang Nana. Wanita gila itu perlu diberi pelajaran sesekali karena tingkahnya sudah tidak bisa ditoleran lagi.

Setelah membayar sekeranjang coklat dan beberapa makanan ringan aku melajukan lagi mobilku menuju keapartemen. Hanya butuh waktu sekitar lima belas menit aku sampai diapartemen. Aku berencana untuk berganti pakaian kemudian bergegas menuju apartemen Taehyung, tetapi ternyata Taehyung sudah meringkuk disofa ruang tamu apartemenku.

Aku meletakkan coklat – coklat yang kubawa keatas meja lalu berjongkok didepan Taehyung. Aku mengusap rambutnya pelan dan tersenyum kearahnya. Aku melirik jam dinding yang tergantung didinding ruangan, jam setengah sembilan malam. Apa bocah ini barusaja pulang ?

"Tae.. bangun. Kenapa tidur disofa ?" aku mengusap rambutnya yang halus dan Taehyung hanya mengeliat pelan.

"Kau sudah makan malam, Hmm ?" tanyaku ketika Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Sudah pulang ? Coklatku, selamat kan ? tidak lecet, kan ?" tanyanya polos.

"Aku baik – baik saja, kok"

"Apa – apaan. Yang kutanyakan itu coklat, bukan kau" ketusnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Coklatmu sudah sampai dengan aman tanpa lecet sedikitpun. Kutaruh diatas meja" ujarku sambil melepas coatku dan melemparnya kesofa dan aku berjalan menuju dapur.

"Hei, Taehyung. Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk melewatkan makan malam ? Huh?!" sebalku ketika melihat makan malam masih utuh tidak berkurang sedikitpun dilemari es.

"Aku sudah makan malam diluar setelah kelas malamku berakhir"

"Tidak menerima alasan, sekarang cepat kemari dan kita makan malam." Ujarku sambil mengeluarkan beberapa makanan untuk dipanaskan di microwave. Kulihat Taehyung sudah duduk dikursi ruang makan dengan tenang. Taehyung hanya diam sambil menatap kosong kearah sekantung coklat yang dibawanya ke meja makan.

"Itu coklat pesananmu, aku sengaja membeli banyak untukmu dan kau bisa menghabiskan semuanya." Ujarku.

"kau mau melihatku mati karena kebanyakan makan coklat ? yang benar saja" nah, kan. Galaknya sudah kembali.

"Tsk.. sudah jangan banyak komentar, bukankah kau sendiri yang minta"

Kulihat Taehyung mendecak sebal kemudian berjalan menuju lemari es dan meletakkan coklat – coklat yang barusaja kubelikan untuknya kedalam lemari es.

"Makan saja sendiri ?!" lalu Taehyung berjalan masuk menuju kamar mandi. Melihat tingkahnya aku hanya menghela nafas.

"Bocah itu sebenarnya kenapa ?" gumamku pelan.

 _ **-Denial-**_

Setelah selesai dengan makan malam, Taehyung masih tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Mengamati dalam diam Hoseok yang sedang sibuk mencuci piring didepan wastafel. Taehyung tampak ragu untuk bertanya, namun Hoseok sudah lebih dulu menginterupsi lamunan Taehyung.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan ?" Hoseok bertanya tanpa menoleh pada Taehyung yang saat ini tengah gelagapan karena aksi menatap dalam diamnya ketahuan.

"Bukan urusanmu" ketus Taehyung.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku ?"

"Tidak"

"Taehyung?!" Hoseok mengeringkan tangannya lalu duduk dihadapan Taehyung dan menghela nafas pelan.

"Sampai kapan kau mau bertingkah galak seperti ini dihadapanku ?" Taehyung memalingkan wajahnya.

"Taehyung..." panggil Hoseok pelan. Taehyung melunak dan dengan ragu menatap Hoseok.

"Kau.. benar akan menikah ? Hyung ?"

 _ **... ..**_

 _ **Omake**_

Selepas pulang sekolah, Taehyung, Jungkook dan Jimin pergi ke _CoffeeSmith_ untuk bersantai sambil mengerjakan beberapa tugas. Lagipula mereka juga sudah lama tidak menyambangi cheese cake favorit mereka di _CoffeeSmith._ Jadi tidak ada salahnya sesekali pulang terlambat dan makan beberapa potong cheese cake serta red velvet disana, lagipula ini juga sudah waktunya jam makan malam, kan.

Taehyung, Jungkook dan Jimin duduk dipojok kafe dekat dengan jendela. Mereka bertiga menikmati coklat panas dan juga beberapa jenis cake yang mereka pesan. Jungkook sibuk saling lempar tisu dengan Jimin, sedangkan Taehyung sibuk menyalin catatan kimia milik Jungkook karena pagi tadi Taehyung dikeluarkan dari kelas kimia Shin sonsaengnim.

Saat sedang serius menyalin catatannya, Taehyung tiba – tiba mendengar orang yang berbicara keras dan beberapa pengunjung mulai terlihat saling berbisik. Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya samar, kemudian menoleh pada seseorang yang barusaja menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa saat lalu.

Taehyung menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat punggung seorang pria yang duduk membelakanginya terlihat tidak asing lagi baginya.

Lalu bergumam dalam hati, ' _Tunggu.. suara ini seperti suara...'_

" _Hoseok hyung ?"_ ujar Taehyung pelan.

 _ **Bersambung...**_

 _ **:: a/n**_

 _ **Chapter 8 yaa ? bingung mau ngomong apa. Ceritanya juga makin ngawur dan ruwet kayanya.. Tapi tenang, udah hampir klimaks kok, gausah lama – lama, takut gabisa jaga komitmen buat fast update. Terimakasih yang udah follow, fav dan review ( reviewernya menurun eyy, mungkin ceritanya makin membosankan. It's okay.. Sikki ora popo xD #jogetAkuRaPopo ) tapi Sikki tetep seneng baca review-an dari kalian. Semacem moodboster lah.. Btw, Sikki ada ff baru looh, judulnya classmates,.. ff remake sih, yang pernah nonton anime movie Doukyuusei pasti ngerti ceritanya tapi ini versi HopeV, coba deh dicek dilapak sikki, siapa tau jodoh #bhaks.. Just... hope y'all like it. See you next.**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**\- Denial -**_

 _ **Jung Hoseok x Kim Taehyung**_

 _ **And other cast**_

 _ **Warning! It's Boyslove, Boy x Boy!**_

 _ **HopeV!**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **::Chapter 9**_

 _ **-Denial-**_

"orang dewasa itu suka sekali keluyuran malam" Taehyung berdiri diambang pintu sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada. Matanya diam – diam mengamati setiap gerak gerik Hoseok yang sedang memakai sepatu disamping rak sepatu.

"Bukan keluyuran Taehyung, tapi memang ada urusan yang perlu diselesaikan" ujar Hoseok yang sudah berdiri didepan Taehyung.

"Oh. Aku lupa, kau kan mau menikah jadi pasti sibuk mengurusi segala hal tentang pernikahanmu. Omong – omong kapan tanggal pernikahannya ? nanti aku kirim kado pernikahan untukmu dan juga is–"kalimat Taehyung terpotong ketika Hoseok tiba – tiba menciumnya. Mata sipit Taehyung membulat kaget dan tangannya mengepal erat.

' _Ini salah, dia gila! jantungkuuu'_ Taehyung berteriak dalam hati ketika Hoseok menekan tengkuknya, melumat bibir atas dan bawah milik Taehyung secara bergantian. Tangan Taehyung terulur untuk meremat erat mantel yang dikenakan Hoseok sampai Taehyung sadar, dirinya butuh oksigen untuk bernafas. Hoseok menjauhkan bibirnya kemudian menatap teduh pada Taehyung. Hoseok mengusap bibir Taehyung yang basah menggunakan ibu jarinya.

"siapa bilang aku akan menikah, dasar bocah sok tau" Taehyung menolak untuk menatap Hoseok ketika nafas hangat Hoseok menerpa wajahnya yang semakin memanas.

"Kalau cemburu bilang saja, Oh.. apa aku belum mengatakan bahwa raut wajah cemburu Taehyung begitu menggemaskan ?" Hoseok terkekeh pelan lalu menarik Taehyung kedalam pelukannya.

"Kan aku sudah bilang, aku mencintaimu, Tae. Aku ingin menjagamu, melindungimu. Duh, kau ini kenapa keras kepala sekali sih" Taehyung yang sedari tadi hanya diam kini memukul perut Hoseok keras – keras.

"dasar om – om mesum.. pergi sana, jangan kembali lagi" kemudian Taehyung masuk kedalam kamar dan membanting pintu kamarnya keras keras.

"Ckk.. Dasar, sikap tsunderenya keluar."

 _ **\- Denial –**_

Taehyung duduk sendirian disofa ruang tamu apartemennya dengan televisi yang menyala. Matanya memang menatap layar televisi besar didepannya, tetapi Taehyung tidak fokus. Taehyung tidak tahu kenapa pikirannya jadi kacau seperti ini saat mengingat kejadian di _CoffeeSmith_ kemarin. Taehyung tidak mengerti, apa memang Taehyung saja yang salah dengar ? Banyak pertanyaan yang berputar diotak Taehyung tetapi Taehyung enggan untuk bertanya. Taehyung sadar, dia bukan siapa – siapa Hoseok, walaupun Hoseok sudah sering mengatakan pada Taehyung bahwa Hoseok menyukainya.

"Lalu bagian mana yang salah dari ku !" Taehyung tanpa sadar berteriak.

"Aku ini kenapa sih, memangnya dia siapa ! Dasar sialan!" Taehyung mengacak rambutnya kasar.

Taehyung mendengus sebal. Baru sekali ini dia dibuat bingung oleh seseorang yang bahkan baru dikenalnya. Taehyung melempar asal bantal sofa yang sedari tadi dipeluknya kemudian berlalu menuju kedapur. Taehyung perlu menyiram otaknya dengan air es, setidaknya agar kepalanya tidak terbakar karena memikirkan hal yang tidak dimengertinya.

Taehyung meletakkan gelas yang sedari tadi ia pegang, kemudian beralih meraih ponsel yang tergeletak diatas meja makan. Ada panggilan masuk, itu kakak perempuannya, Kim Hani.

" **Masih ingat dengan aku ternyata"**

" **Heh bocah, kau masih marah. Tidak baik marah lama – lama dengan kakakmu yang cantik ini"** Taehyung mendengus sebal.

" **Omong kosong macam apa ? ada apa menelpon ? Mau pamer kalau noona sudah dapat gebetan baru ? maaf tapi aku tidak tertarik"**

" **Bocah tengik, siapa juga yang mau pamer. Aku menelponmu dengan maksud baik, tau. Empat hari lagi aku pulang tapi Ibu masih disini, kau mau kubawakan oleh – oleh apa ?"**

" **Kalau aku minta oleh – oleh kau pulang bawa suami bagaimana ? supaya tidak sering – sering ikut ibu dan tebar pesona dengan klien Ibu. Oh tapi siapa juga yang mau menikah dengan orang galak sepertimu, yaa. Oops, maaf noona, aku keceplosan. HAHA!"**

" **Heh dasar bocah, seharusnya yang bilang begitu aku. Bocah seusiamu itu harusnya sudah punya pacar, apa – apaan kau malah berdiam diri dirumah. Kau tidak laku, yaa ? oops, maaf adikku, aku keceplosan. HAHA!"**

 _ **Ttuutt.. tuutt.. tuutt...**_

Taehyung melempar ponselnya keatas meja setelah memutus sambungan teleponnya sepihak karena ia kesal, berbicara dengan kakak perempuannya sama sekali bukan ide yang bagus. Taehyung meneguk air minumnya dengan kasar lalu menarik kursi meja makan.

"Kakak macam apa dia" gerutu Taehyung.

 _ **-Kim Taehyung**_

Aku menjatuhkan kepalaku keatas meja makan lalu menghidupkan layar ponselku guna melihat jam berapa sekarang, pukul delapan lebih lima belas menit. Aku mendengus sebal ketika mengingat perkataan Hani noona ditelepon tadi. Apa katanya ? Aku tidak laku ? Omong kosong macam apa yang diucapkan Hani noona. Dia tidak tahu sih kalau adiknya yang tampan ini sangat populer disekolah. Tapi aku tidak begitu peduli, sih.

Ponselku kembali bergetar, kali ini sebuah pesan singkat dari Hani noona yang masuk. Huh, lagi – lagi.

 _ **Pesan dari : Hani noona**_

 _ **Adikku yang manis, kau kurang ajar sekali mematikan sambungan telepon begitu saja. Tapi tidak apa, kali ini kumaafkan. Jadi cepat katakan padaku, kau ingin kubawakan apa ?**_

Aku mendengus sebal, siapa juga yang mau oleh – oleh, memangnya aku anak kecil. Lagipula aku juga tidak ingin apapun. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk tidak membalas pesan Hani noona dan meletakkan kepalaku lagi keatas meja makan

...

Aku terbangun ketika mendengar bel apartemenku berbunyi. Kepalaku berdenyut nyeri dan punggungku rasanya pegal sekali. Sial, aku tertidur dengan posisi yang tidak layak, pantas saja punggungku rasanya pegal. Aku mengambil ponselku dan menghidupkan layarnya, ada dua notifikasi pesan, salah satunya dari Hoseok tetapi aku menghiraukannya dan kembali memasukkan ponselku kedalam saku hoodie setelah melihat jam pada ponselku, pukul sembilan lebih lima puluh lima. Aku berjalan kearah pintu sambil memijat pelipisku yang berdenyut sambil bergumam kalimat 'tunggu sebentar' pada orang yang bertamu tidak tahu waktu diluar apartemenku.

"Irene ?" gumamku pada seseorang gadis yang sedang berdiri didepanku.

"T-taehyung. Apa aku mengganggu" ujarnya pelan. Aku memutar bola mataku malas.

"Sejujurnya iya, tapi tidak apa – apa, ada perlu apa ? bukankah kau sudah pindah dari Seoul, ya ?" Irene mengangguk pelan.

"Apa kau ada waktu sebentar ? Aku perlu bicara sesuatu padamu. Kau tidak keberatan, kan ?" ujarnya. Aku melihat jam dinding diruang tamu, ini sudah malam, aku tidak mungkin membiarkan seseorang, apalagi seorang gadis masuk kedalam apartemenku, bisa – bisa kalau Hoseok tau bisa diomeli sepanjang malam.

"Tapi ini sudah malam, aku tidak bisa mengajakmu masuk kedalam apartemenku"

"T-tidak Tae. Aku ingin bicara denganmu diluar. Sebentar saja. Tolong." Wah, gadis ini merepotkan sekali.

"Oke, tunggu sebentar"

"Aku akan menunggu" ujar Irene membiarkanku masuk kedalam apartemen kembali. Tidak apa – apa, mungkin keluar malam sebentar tidak akan masalah, lagipula aku juga sudah dewasa. Aku masuk kedalam apartemen dan mengambil mantelku lalu menyusul Irene yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu.

Aku dan Irene berjalan beriringan tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun. Kalau boleh jujur, aku tidak tahu topik apa yang akan dibicarakan gadis ini kepadaku. Dia terlihat gugup dan berulang kali meremat ujung mantel yang dikenakannya. Aku menatap lurus kearah depan, berusaha untuk tidak melirik Irene yang sedang gugup berjalan disampingku. Bukan apa – apa sih, hanya kesal saja mengingat bocah ini dengan seenaknya mengajakku keluar hanya untuk melihatnya gugup seperti ini.

"Taehyung..." tiba – tiba saja Irene menghentikan langkahnya dan memanggilku. Aku ikut berhenti dan baru menyadari bahwa Irene sekarang berdiri dibelakangku agak jauh. Heh, sejak kapan bocah itu berhenti berjalan.

Irene berdiri tak jauh dari pohon sakura yang ada dipinggir jalan dan menundukkan kepalanya. Aku masih menunggunya untuk berbicara.

"Aku minta maaf, Tae" Aku mengerutkan dahiku bingung.

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf ? Kalau itu menyangkut kejadian beberapa waktu lalu, lupakan saja. Aku rasa sudah tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan lagi. Kau tidak bersalah, itu hakmu" ujarku.

"Aku minta maaf untuk banyak hal, Tae." Aku memilih untuk diam dan mendengarkannya.

"Aku sudah banyak menyusahkanmu dengan sikapku selama ini. Kau tau teman – teman selalu menggosipkan kita berpacaran, aku tau kau pasti risih dengan itu semua."

"Aku akan pergi ke Kanada menyusul kakakku dan aku tidak mau menanggung rasa bersalah karena sudah sering mengusikmu selama dua tahun belakangan ini." Kulihat Irene meremat ujung mantelnya.

"Sebenarnya aku adalah tipe orang yang tidak akan benar – benar menyukai seseorang. Karena itu aku selalu berpikir, bagaimana rasanya benar – benar menyukai seseorang ?" Irene tertawa samar.

"Dan saat itu aku bertemu denganmu, seorang Kim Taehyung yang membantuku mengambil kotak pensil yang disembunyikan teman – teman diatas loker. Kau membelaku, kau orang pertama yang membelaku saat aku dibully hanya karena aku tidak bisa berbicara dengan bahasa korea seperti kalian. Sejak saat itu aku mulai menyukaimu. Aku mulai terbiasa dengan sikapmu yang selalu baik kepadaku sampai – sampai aku salah mengartikan bahwa kau juga menyukaiku" Aku berjalan mendekat kearah Irene dan duduk dibangku panjang dibawah pohon sakura yang tertutup salju, sedangkan Irene tidak beranjak dari tempatnya, bahkan tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Tapi sekarang aku sadar, Taehyung. Perasaanku padamu tidak bisa dipaksakan. Aku sudah banyak berpikir beberapa hari ini. Seharusnya aku berterima kasih padamu karena kau sudah mau menjadi temanku dan melindungiku ketika teman – teman yang lain membullyku, bukan malah membuatmu jengkel dan membuat teman – teman salah paham dan mengira kau adalah pacarku. Aku benar – benar minta maaf akan hal itu." Irene mengusap pelupuk matanya pelan.

"Tapi syukurlah, kau adalah orang yang baik Taehyung. Aku hanya memastikan jika kau benar – benar memaafkanku. Aku merasa tidak nyaman jika pergi ke Kanada membawa rasa penyesalan karena aku belum meminta maaf secara langsung padamu" Aku menatap Irene yang sedang berusaha untuk tersenyum. Dasar sinting, jika ingin menangis, ya menangis saja, tidak usah dipaksa tersenyum begitu.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, Tae." Ujarnya pelan. Aku tersenyum samar lalu berdiri dari bangku taman yang kududuki dan berdiri didepan Irene.

"Kau itu gadis bodoh, ya ?" ujarku sambil menyentuh ujung kepala Irene. Dan kulihat Irene kembali menundukkan kepalanya ketika mendengar ucapanku.

"Nah, benarkan. Kau itu memang gadis bodoh" Aku menggoyangkan kepalanya dengan tanganku yang kuletakkan dikepalanya kemudian tertawa pelan.

"Aku tidak pernah membencimu kok, Rene. Kalau kesal mungkin iya, seperti sekarang ini, sebenarnya aku kesal denganmu karena tiba – tiba datang keapartemenku dan mengajakku keluar hanya untuk mendengarkan kau yang ingin menangis bawang dicuaca sedingin ini." Ujarku sambil mendorong pelan kepalanya.

"Sudah, tidak perlu menangis. Kau sekarang sudah berubah, kan ? Kau tidak akan dibully lagi karena kau sudah sangat lancar berbicara dengan bahasa korea, kau juga populer dikalangan para senior dan junior. Jangan mengkhawatirkan hal yang tidak perlu. Kau itu temanku yang paling baik. Kau bisa kembali ke Korea kapanpun kau mau dan menemuiku." Kulihat Irene mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"T-tae ?"

"Iya. Kau bisa pergi ke Kanada tanpa rasa bersalah. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kau pasti akan menemukan seseorang yang benar – benar mencintaimu. Omong – omong, kapan kau akan berangkat ?"

"Tae.. boleh aku memelukmu, sekali saja sebelum aku besok pulang ke Kanada ?" Wah, bocah ini sudah dihibur malah minta bonus.

"Ya ya, boleh, deh" Irene memelukku erat dan aku hanya dapat bergumam maaf karena membuat anak orang sesedih ini karena ku tolak.

"Terima kasih, Tae." Gumam Irene padaku.

...

Aku berjalan menuju apartemen sendirian setelah mengantar Irene pulang kerumahnya yang kebetulan tidak begitu jauh dari apartemenku. Aku tidak cukup tega untuk membiarkan seorang gadis pulang sendirian malam – malam. Bisa runyam kalau terjadi sesuatu dengannya. Aku memasukkan kedua tanganku kedalam saku mantel setelah menekan angka empat pada tombol lift. Aku mendengus lelah. Ini sudah jam setengah sebelas lebih, melebihi jam les malam yang biasanya ku ikuti. Jika Hani noona dan Seokjin hyung tau, pasti mereka akan mengomel sepanjang malam, plus mengomel saat sarapan juga. Untung mereka tidak ada dirumah jadi aman – aman saja.

–Atau mungkin lebih parah.

Saat aku membuka pintu apartemen, kulihat Hoseok hyung sudah berdiri didepan pintu seraya melipat tangannya didepan dada dengan kepala menunduk. _'kau akan mati sebentar lagi, Taehyung!'_ teriakku dalam hati.

 _ **-Denial-**_

"Apa gunanya ponsel, Kim Taehyung" ujar Hoseok yang tengah berdiri dibelakang Taehyung. Taehyung diam tidak menjawab.

"Taehyung aku bertanya"

"Aku hanya menemui temanku"

"Selarut ini ?" tanya Hoseok tidak sabaran.

"Ya" Hoseok memijat pelipisnya mendengar jawaban Taehyung. Hari ini Hoseok sudah terlalu kacau –atau mungkin beberapa hari belakangan.

"Memangnya tidak ada waktu lain selain malam hari ? katakan padaku, teman macam apa yang mengajak temannya keluar hampir tengah malam dicuaca sedingin ini ? berhenti membuatku khawatir Taehyung, demi tuhan !" Taehyung tertawa samar mendengar ucapan Hoseok, kemudian Taehyung berdiri dan menatap Hoseok.

"Apa kau bilang ? Kau khawatir padaku ? Omong kosong macam apa itu ? Kalau kau khawatir seharusnya kau tinggal disini dan tidak meninggalkanku sendirian. Memangnya kau sendiri yang punya urusan, AKU JUGA PUNYA, HYUNG !" Taehyung berteriak pada Hoseok.

"Kau bilang kau menyukaiku, kau bilang kau mencintaiku, tapi apa ini ? kau akan menikah hyung, kau seharusnya berhenti mengurusku dan berhenti mengucapkan omong kosong itu padaku. Kau tahu aku benci pada orang yang suka mengumbar omong kosong. Aku tidak ingin merasa diperhatikan lalu setelahnya aku akan merasa ditinggalkan, aku benar – benar benci itu, kau tau." Hoseok mendengus pelan.

"Kau itu kenapa sulit sekali dimengerti, sih, Taehyung ?" gumam Hoseok pelan.

"Kalau begitu jangan mencoba untuk mengerti aku lagi, hyung. Dari awal aku sudah memperingatimu, jangan mendekat padaku jika akhirnya kau akan pergi juga. Kau itu sepertinya benar – benar tidak tau bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan" Taehyung kembali duduk disofa kemudian memeluk lututnya.

"Kau dikelilingi banyak teman, kau tidak sepertiku. Aku sendirian, aku merepotkan dan aku seperti anak kecil. Aku egois, aku ingin noona dan hyungku hanya menyayangiku, aku ingin Ibu dirumah, aku ingin Ayah pulang. Aku hanya ingin semua memperhatikanku. Hanya aku, hyung. Tidak dengan pekerjaan mereka !"

"Taehyung ?" Hoseok berjalan memutari sofa dan duduk tepat disebelah Taehyung.

"Selagi aku belum terlalu jauh bergantung padamu, kau bisa pergi, hyung. Aku tidak mau kau kerepotan karena ku. Aku tidak ingin bersikap menyebalkan dan tidak sopan lagi padamu. Aku tidak ingin selalu merasa bersalah padamu setelah seminggu ini selalu bergantung padamu." Taehyung menyembunyikan kepalanya diantara lengan.

"Kau itu mirip sekali denganku" ujar Hoseok pelan dan ucapan Hoseok berhasil membuat Taehyung menoleh padanya.

"Keras kepala, egois dan kekanakan. Dan sekarang aku seperti melihat diriku lagi saat aku masih seusiamu" Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya mendengar ucapan Hoseok.

"Sedangkan aku yang sekarang terlihat seperti Naru" Hoseok tersenyum ringan setelah mengucapkan kalimatnya barusan.

"Kapan – kapan aku akan mengenalkanmu pada Naru, dia orang yang baik. Naru pasti akan senang bertemu denganmu. Sekarang pergi tidur, dan aku minta maaf karena memarahimu, Taehyung." Hoseok mengusap kepala Taeyung sembari tersenyum hangat.

"Hyung–"

"Kapan – kapan oke, aku janji. Sekarang kau harus tidur, besok kau sekolah."

 _ **-Denial-**_

Sejak kejadian dua hari lalu, Taehyung menjadi semakin menurut pada Hoseok. Taehyung tidak lagi keras kepala ataupun mengomel ini itu pada Hoseok. Seperti bukan Taehyung yang biasanya. Dan Hoseok ? jangan tanyakan lagi, pemuda tampan itu masih uring – uringan gara – gara mendapat omelan dari Ibu dan juga kakaknya.

Tapi tidak untuk hari ini. Hoseok sudah janji untuk mengajak Taehyung mengunjungi Naru. Hoseok sudah siap dengan pakaian santainya dan coat berwarna coklat yang melekat ditubuhnya. Tidak lupa Hoseok membawa setangkai bunga lili putih yang barusaja dibeli ditoko bunga langganannya. Kemudian Hoseok bergegas menjemput Taehyung di sekolahnya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Hoseok sampai disekolah Taehyung. Ia membunyikan klaksonnya dua kali saat melihat Taehyung yang sudah berdiri disamping pagar sekolahnya.

"Sudah menunggu lama ?" tanya Hoseok ketika Taehyung sudah masuk kedalam mobil.

"Dua abad"

"Hiperbolis, eh ?" Hoseok terkekeh pelan kemudian melajukan mobilnya kembali.

Dalam perjalanan mereka berdua hanya diam. Hoseok fokus dengan jalanan didepannya dan Taehyung yang tampak menatap kosong keluar jendela mobil, tetapi sesekali matanya melirik setangkai bunga lili yang Hoseok letakkan di jok belakang.

"Hyung, masih jauh, ya ?" tanya Taehyung sambil menguap.

"Kau tidur saja dulu, nanti ku bangunkan kalau sudah sampai" yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Taehyung.

Hoseok menghentikan mobilnya diarea pemakaman yang nampak begitu damai setelah dua jam mengemudi. Kemudian Hoseok mengusap kepala Taehyung pelan untuk membangunkannya.

"Taehyung, kita sudah sampai"

"Eugh..." Taehyung bergumam pelan lalu terbangun.

"Kau lelah ya, Tae ? maaf karena membawamu dalam perjalanan jauh. Diluar cukup dingin, pastikan kau pakai mantelmu dengan benar, Oke" Hoseok melepas safetybelt Taehyung kemudian beralih mengambil bunga lili yang ada di jok belakang.

"Hyung, ini dimana ?" Taehyung mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling dan nampak bingung.

"Ini dipemakaman umum daerah Gunnam. Kita akan mengunjungi Naru" begitu mendengar ucapan Hoseok, Taehyung langsung menatap Hoseok tidak percaya.

"Kau bercanda, hyung ? Kupikir dia–"

"Nanti kau juga akan tau" Hoseok sudah lebih dulu membuka pintu mobilnya dan berjalan keluar, tetapi Taehyung masih belum beranjak dari dalam mobil.

"Kau jadi ikut tidak ? cuaca hari ini begitu dingin, aku tidak ingin mengajakmu diluar berlama – lama. Ayo cepat" ujar Hoseok.

Taehyung keluar dari dalam mobil dan mengikuti Hoseok dari belakang. Matanya tidak berhenti memandang kesekeliling dan tidak memperhatikan Hoseok yang berjalan didepannya tiba – tiba berhenti. Taehyung ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan berdiri disamping Hoseok.

Hoseok menunduk kemudian meletakkan bunga lili putih itu didepan foto seorang gadis cantik yang sedang tersenyum. _'Ini Naru ? bukankah dia kemarin yang bertemu Hoseok hyung di coffeeSmith ? Yang benar saja, jadi dia sudah meninggal, lalu yang kemarin ?l'_ batin Taehyung.

Hoseok mengusap bingkai foto didepannya kemudian tersenyum samar.

"Hei, apa kabar, kau pasti baik – baik saja disana, kan ?" Hoseok bermonolog dan Taehyung hanya memperhatikan Hoseok dari tempatnya beriri.

"Terakhir kali aku mengunjungimu, seminggu yang lalu, ya ? Ah, ya.. Aku kemari ingin memperkenalkan seseorang padamu, namanya Taehyung" Hoseok menoleh pada Taehyung yang kemudian ikut berjongkok disamping Hoseok.

"Tae ini adalah Naru, dia bilang dia senang bertemu denganmu" gumam Hoseok sambil menunjuk foto Naru.

"A-aku K-Kim Taehyung" ujar Taehyung.

"Sekarang aku sudah membawa orang yang selalu kubicarakan dihadapanmu, dia menggemaskan seperti apa yang kukatakan padamu, kan ?" Taehyung yang mendengar ucapan Hoseok hendak protes namun urung karena melihat Hoseok yang begitu antusias berbicara dengan foto Naru.

Selanjutnya Taehyung tidak lagi mendengar monolog Hoseok. Yang menarik perhatiannya sekarang adalah wajah Hoseok yang begitu berbeda saat berbicara dengan foto Naru. Wajahnya terlihat sedih, bahkan walaupun Taehyung mendengar Hoseok tertawa, tawanya nampak terdengar seperti tawa pilu yang dipaksakan.

Taehyung baru menyadari, banyak hal yang tidak ia ketahui mengenai Hoseok dan juga perlakuan pada Taehyung dibalik sifatnya yang terlalu _protective_ pada Taehyung. Taehyung sekarang mengerti, sebenarnya Hoseok lebih kesepian daripada dirinya. Taehyung jadi merasa bersalah, seharusnya dia tidak bersikap kasar dan menyebalkan untuk Hoseok. Taehyung juga menyadari bahwa Hoseok hanya tidak mau Taehyung merasakan hal yang sama seperti apa yang dirasakan Hoseok dimasa lalunya.

"... –saja ?" Taehyung mengerjap pelan ketika Hoseok menepuk punggungnya pelan.

"Apa hyung ? kau tadi tanya apa ?"

"Apa kau baik – baik saja ?" ulang Hoseok.

"Aku tidak apa – apa, kok"

"Yasudah, ayo pulang. Sudah semakin sore, dan cuaca juga semakin dingin, aku tidak mau kau sakit karena terlalu lama diluar" Hoseok beranjak berdiri sambil membantu Taehyung untuk mengikutinya berdiri kemudian Hoseok berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan makam Naru.

Taehyung masih berdiri ditempatnya, memandangi foto gadis cantik yang seakan tengah tersenyum padanya, lalu bergumam pelan, "Maafkan aku karena mengabaikanmu tadi, dan terima kasih sudah mengijinkan Hoseok hyung datang padaku. Aku akan berusaha membuatnya tertawa dan tidak bersedih lagi. Naru noona, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dimasa lalu dengan mu dan Hoseok hyung, tapi aku minta maaf karena sekarang aku mengambil Hoseok hyung darimu. Lain kali jika aku datang kemari aku akan membawakan bunga untukmu, sampai jumpa, noona" Taehyung tersenyum pada foto Naru kemudian membungkuk untuk memberikan salam perpisahan sebelum beranjak pergi dari makam itu.

Hoseok sudah lebih dulu sampai ditempat mobilnya terparkir dan Hoseok bersandar pada kap mobil untuk menunggu Taehyung yang sedang berjalan kearahnya. Kemudian Hoseok tersenyum samar, "kau cepat akrab juga, ya, dengan Taehyung. Apa kau menyukai Taehyung, Naru ?" gumam Hoseok pelan.

"Hei, bocah, kenapa lama sekali"

"Tidak apa – apa, hanya mengucapkan salam perpisahan." Kemudian Hoseok terkekeh pelan.

"Ya sudah, cepat masuk mobil dan kita akan segera pulang." Hoseok hendak membuka pintu mobilnya namun tiba – tiba Taehyung menarik belakang coatnya.

"Hyung..." gumamnya pelan.

"Aku minta maaf karena bersikap menyebalkan padamu, maafkan aku karena selalu merepotkanmu" Taehyung semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada coat belakang Hoseok.

"Jangan pergi dari ku ya, hyung" Taehyung menunduk lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung Hoseok.

"Aku takut sendirian lagi" ujar Taehyung.

Hoseok menghela nafas pelan kemudian berbalik dan memeluk Taehyung. Hoseok tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung karena sudah pasti bocah itu tau jawabannya. Hoseok mengusap puncak kepala Taehyung pelan kemudian mendekapnya semakin erat.

"Berjanjilah padaku, hyung. Kau tidak akan pernah pergi dariku. Ya ? hyung ?" Taehyung mendongak, menatap dengan penuh harap kepada Hoseok. Hoseok tersenyum lalu mengangguk pasti kepada Taehyung.

"Hmm. Aku janji, Taehyung" gumam Hoseok.

... ..

 **Omake**

 _ **Braakk**_

Taehyung membanting pintu mobil setelah membuat Hoseok berteriak diarea pemakaman.

"Yaaa! Bocah, apa yang kau lakukan, kenapa kau menginjak kakiku, heh!" geram Hoseok.

"Siapa suruh berbuat mesum dipemakaman, kau itu tidak tahu tempat ya, dasar om – om mesum." Teriak Taehyung dari dalam mobil. Hoseok mengeram kesal kemudian masuk kedalam mobil menyusul Taehyung. Taehyung sudah bersiap untuk menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan earphone sebelum Hoseok menghentikan pergerakan tangannya.

"kalau sekarang aku sudah tahu tempat, Tae"

"Hyu–" kemudian Hoseok mencium bibir Taehyung tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk protes. Taehyung refleks menjatuhkan ponsel yang sedang digenggamnya ketika lidah Hoseok –untuk kedua kalinya mengetuk bibir Taehyung yang tertutup rapat. Taehyung tidak menolak ataupun menerima, Taehyung hanya terdiam tidak tahu harus bagaimana, batinnya berteriak untuk menolak namun tubuhnya tidak bisa. Taehyung rasa bibir Hoseok nampak begitu pas ketika bersentuhan dengan miliknya. Bibir Hoseok terasa begitu hangat untuk Taehyung. Taehyung tersentak kaget lalu memejamkan kedua matanya ketika Hoseok menarik tangan Taehyung untuk memeluk lehernya. Hoseok melepaskan ciumannya sesaat kemudian mencium bibir Taehyung lagi setelah ibu jari Hoseok menarik dagu Taehyung agar Taehyung membuka mulutnya. Hoseok segera melesakkan lidahnya, menyesap saliva Taehyung dimulutnya kemudian menelusuri seluruh rongga mulut Taehyung tanpa terlewat sedikitpun.

Hoseok memiringkan kepalanya, mencari posisi yang nyaman kemudian menarik tengkuk Taehyung agar ciumannya semakin dalam. Taehyung tanpa sengaja meremat belakang kepala Hoseok ketika Hoseok lagi – lagi menyesapi kedua belah bibir Taehyung secara bergantian. Taehyung juga mulai ikut membalas ciuman Hoseok dengan lumatan – lumatan seperti yang dilakukan Hoseok padanya, jika saja seseorang tidak mengetuk kaca mobil Hoseok.

"Maaf, apa kalian perlu bunga untuk diletakkan dimakam yang ingin kalian kunjungi ?"

 _ **-Bersambung-**_

 _ **:: a/n**_

 _ **Chapter 9 ini terkesan maksa banget, ya ? maklum... sikki juga dipaksa buat multitasking, jadi agak kacau juga.**_

 _ **Btw, sikki nggak bakal bosen ngucapin terimakasih karena udah sempetin baca ini.. dan as always, sikki selalu seneng baca review dari kalian.. Oiya.. Terimakasih banyak buat JungHona-nim.. masukannya sangat diterima, kedepan bakal sikki perbaiki dan lebih sikki perhatikan dalam penulisan tanda baca.. Aku seneng ada yang perhatiin tulisanku.. yeaayy...**_

 _ **And then, see yaa next...**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**\- Denial -**_

 _ **Jung Hoseok x Kim Taehyung**_

 _ **And other cast**_

 _ **Warning! It's Boyslove, Boy x Boy!**_

 _ **HopeV!**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **::Chapter 10**_

 _ **-Denial-**_

"Maaf, Ahn sonsaengnim. Saya mencari siswa yang bernama Kim Taehyung ?" semua siswa menoleh kepada Taehyung ketika guru konseling masuk kedalam kelas dan memanggilnya.

"Oh, tentu saja, Miss... Kim Taehyung, silahkan pergi menemui Miss Yoon ?"

"Ya Miss ?"

"datanglah keruangan konseling, ada seseorang yang mencarimu ?"

Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya samar, 'siapa lagi yang mencarinya disaat jam – jam sekolah seperti ini ? apa mungkin Seokjin hyung ? atau Hani noona ? ah tidak mungkin, mereka tidak pernah mau mengganggu jam sekolah Taehyung. Atau mungkin Hoseok ?' pikir Taehyung.

"Maaf, tuan Jung Yoongi. Ini adalah Kim Taehyung."

"Ah, terimakasih Miss. Maaf, tapi bisakah saya berbicara berdua dengan Kim Taehyung ? ada hal penting yang harus saya bicarakan dengan Kim Taehyung" guru konseling itu mengangguk dan tersenyum lalu pamit untuk pergi keruang kepala sekolah karena ada beberapa hal yang harus ia urus.

Taehyung duduk disofa ruang konseling dengan tatapan bingung, orang didepannya ini bukanlah orang yang dikenalnya, bertemu saja tidak pernah. Tapi satu yang ia merasa tidak asing. Siapa tadi namanya ? Jung Yoongi ?

' _Jung ?'_ Taehyung membatin.

"Maaf, apa saya mengenal anda, tuan ?" tanya Taehyung tanpa bertele – tele.

"Tidak, tapi kau mengenal adikku" Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya, jujur ia semakin bingung dengan suasana canggung dan tatapan mengintimidasi dari orang yang duduk dihadapannya ini.

"Adik ?"

"Jung Hoseok"

 _ **-Denial-**_

 _ **-Kim Taehyung**_

Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa duduk dicafe ini saat seharusnya aku mengerjakan soal bahasa inggris dari Ahn sonsaengnim. Yang lebih tidak kupahami lagi adalah seseorang yang duduk didepanku dengan gaya angkuhnya ini, pria ini tiba – tiba datang kesekolah lalu mengajakku pergi dan 'katanya' ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang serius padaku. Memangnya dia siapa ? kenal saja tidak, bicara bisa disekolah saja kan, kenapa harus repot – repot bicara diluar seperti ini ?

Oh ya, aku lupa. Pria ini tadi membawa nama Hoseok ya, apalagi ini ?

"Jadi kau yang namanya Kim Taehyung ?" ujarnya tiba – tiba.

"ya ?"

"Kau tinggal dengan Hoseok ?"

"Maaf tapi bisakah anda langsung berbicara pada intinya saja ? saya ada ulangan pada jam pelajaran berikutnya." Ujarku. Jenggah juga lama – lama dipelototi dengan mata sipit pria didepanku ini.

"Aku hanya memastikan saja. Karena adikku agak berubah akhir – akhir ini."

Siapa ? Hoseok maksudnya ?

"Maaf, jika anda bertanya mengenai saya tinggal dengan Hoseok hyung atau tidak, maka jawabannya adalah tidak. Mungkin saya beberapa kali menginap disana, tapi tidak tinggal diapartemennya. Itupun Ibu saya yang menyuruhnya. Dan perihal Hoseok hyung yang berubah jangan tanyakan pada saya karena saya tidak tahu menahu soal apapun."

Orang didepanku ini mengerutkan dahinya samar. Jujur, aku benci jika ada seseorang yang menilaiku secara terang – terangan seperti pria ini.

"Baiklah. Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu.. Oh ya, kau bisa panggil aku Yoongi hyung, tidak perlu seformal itu jika berbicara denganku. Tenang saja, aku tidak punya niat jahat terhadapmu." Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Omong – omong, apa aku boleh minta tolong sesuatu padamu ?, berhubung kau dekat dengan Hoseok, dan aku yakin Hoseok pasti akan menuruti semua permintaanmu." Yoongi hyung menatapku antusias dan aku hanya bergumam pelan.

"Jadi begini Taehyung, Hoseok itu sebenarnya sudah dijodohkan dengan anaknya teman Ibu dan dua bulan lagi mereka akan menikah. Hoseok itu bukan tipe orang yang suka membantah, tapi entah kenapa akhir – akhir ini dia selalu membantah perkataan ibu. Aku tidak mau Ibu kembali down karena tingkah Hoseok yang terus saja memberontak. Kau bisa membantuku menasihatinya, kan, Taehyung ?" ujarnya. Aku hanya menatap datar Yoongi hyung.

Apa dia bilang ? minta bantuanku untuk menasehati Hoseok hyung agar mau menikah ? HAHA, dia sinting atau bagaimana ? sudah tahu Hoseok hyung itu tidak mau, kenapa harus dipaksa, lagipula kenapa harus meminta bantuanku ? kenapa tidak dia nasehati sendiri, bukankah dia kakaknya ? Itu kan bukan urusanku.

"Bagaimana, Tae ? Apa kau mau membantuku ?"

' _tentu saja tidak, HEH! Enak saja!'_ batinku.

"T-tentu saja. Aku akan mencobanya, hyung"

' _KAU BODOH KIM !"_

...

Aku memijat pelipisku pelan. Sial! Kenapa juga aku harus menyetujuinya. Apa untungnya bagiku, rugi mungkin iya. Tapi jujur, aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Jika aku menolak bisa – bisa aku dikuliti hidup – hidup oleh Yoongi hyung. Wajahnya saja menyeramkan begitu.

"Gaahh!... apa yang kulakukan, dasar Taehyung bodoh!" umpatku sambil menjambak rambutku kasar.

"Tae, kau tidak apa – apa ?" itu Jungkook yang seketika menepuk pundakku saat aku berteriak pada diriku sendiri.

"kacau, Jeon."

"Apalagi yang mengganggu pikiranmu, kalau kau mau kau bisa cerita padaku" ujar Jungkook tanpa menoleh padaku.

"Kau serius Jungkook ? Aku memang sedang membutuh penasehat" aku menatap Jungkook dengan wajah berbinar.

"tentusaja, sepulang sekolah kita mampir ke coffeesmith, kau bisa ceritakan semua hal yang mengganggu pikiranmu akhir – akhir ini padaku. Lagipula aku malas ikut kelas malam dan bolos kelas malam sehari juga bukan ide yang buruk, benar kan ?" ujar Jungkook dengan cengiran sambil menampilkan gigi kelinci andalannya.

"Kalau itu alibi namanya. Dasar pemalas" aku memukul kepala Jungkook dengan gulungan buku besar hingga ia mengaduh pura – pura kesakitan.

 _ **-Denial-**_

Taehyung barusaja sampai di apartemen setelah mampir ke coffeesmith bersama dengan Jungkook sore tadi. Taehyung meregangkan otot – ototnya yang lelah lalu melempar tubuhnya keatas sofa empuk miliknya, hari ini rasanya begitu melelahkan untuk Taehyung.

Taehyung melihat jam diponselnya, pukul delapan lebih lima menit. Jika ia dan Jungkook tidak membolos kelas malam, mungkin Taehyung masih berkutat dengan buku matematika dan terkantuk – kantuk mendengarkan penjelasan guru pada kelas malam hari ini.

Taehyung hampir saja menjatuhkan ponselnya ketika tiba – tiba ponselnya bergetar. Dahinya mengerut samar saat mendapati Hoseok menelponnya.

"Tumben sekali, biasanya Hoseok hyung hanya merecoki ponselku dengan pesan singkat"gumam Taehyung sebelum mengangkat telepon dari Hoseok.

" **Ya..."**

" **sudah pulang, Tae ?"**

" **Hmmm"**

" **tidak ada kelas malam hari ini ?"**

" **Ada sih, tapi aku tidak masuk. Capek"** Taehyung mendengus pelan.

" **Hei! Kenapa seperti itu..."**

" **Cerewet sekali sih hyung, seperti Ibuku saja"** Hoseok tertawa mendengar jawaban Taehyung.

" **Sudah makan malam ? maaf, malam ini aku tidak bisa memasak makan malam untukmu, aku sedang di Busan, mungkin tengah malam baru sampai di Seoul. Kau tidak apa – apa, kan ?"**

Taehyung terdiam sejenak. Ia jadi ingat percakapannya dengan Yoongi tadi pagi. Jika dipikir – pikir, seharian ini Hoseok juga tidak kelihatan. Apartemen terasa sepi tanpa omelan Hoseok yang selalu terdengar diruang makan. Bukannya apa – apa, tapi Taehyung hanya mulai terbiasa.

" – **sana"** Taehyung tersadar dari lamunannya.

" **apa hyung bilang sesuatu ?"** Terdengar Hoseok menghela nafasnya.

" **Apa terjadi sesuatu denganmu ? kau baik – baik saja, kan ?"**

" **aku baik – baik saja, kok. Sudah ya hyung, aku lelah, ingin tidur. Jangan cerewet seperti eomma eomma begitu, deh. Hyung pikir aku anak kecil"**

" **Kau itu tetap seperti anak kecil yang menggemaskan dimataku, Tae."** Hoseok tertawa.

" **Dasar om – om gombal. Pergi saja sana!"**

Taehyung melempar ponselnya pada meja kaca didepannya sambil menggerutu pelan. Bibirnya memang menggerutu, tetapi sudut bibirnya tampak berkedut saat ia menahan untuk tidak tersenyum. Well, Taehyung tidak tahu kenapa, yang pasti ia sedikit senang karena Hoseok menelponnya malam ini. Ingat, ya. Hanya sedikit Taehyung bilang.

"Ehh.. Taehyung, kau ini apa – apaan" Taehyung tiba – tiba mengacak rambutnya pelan.

"Tidak Taehyung. Tidak boleh... orang dewasa itu sudah mau menikah. Ingat itu!" Taehyung berdecih sebal.

... ...

Taehyung menumpu dagunya dengan telapak tangan sambil mengamati makanan yang berputar pelan didalam microwave. Bibirnya sesekali mengerucut sebal, juga sesekali berkedut menahan senyuman. Taehyung akan memejamkan matanya rapat – rapat jika ia tidak sengaja ingat kejadian di Gunam kemarin, tapi juga akan mendengus sebal ketika ingat omongan Yoongi tadi pagi.

Serius, Taehyung tidak paham dengan apa yang sedang dialaminya. Semuanya begitu tiba – tiba. Disisi lain Taehyung juga tidak paham dengan jalan pikiran Yoongi yang dengan bodohnya minta Taehyung untuk menasehati Hoseok. Sejujurnya, Taehyung tidak mau. Tapi walau bagaimanapun ia harus.

"kenapa rumit sekali, sih. Bagaimana jika aku pura – pura tidak tau saja, lagipula Yoongi hyung juga akan kembali ke Belanda. Memangnya urusan keluarganya itu penting untukku ? tidak, kan ?" Taehyung bermonolog.

"Tapi aku kan juga tidak mau Hoseok hyung menikah. Enak saja, setelah banyak berbicara dan berjanji ini itu, masa dia mau pergi begitu saja. Memangnya aku ini apa ? Hoseok hyung kan bilang menyukaiku, seharusnya dia tidak pergi, kan."

"Tapi kenapa kau peduli, Taehyung! Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana ? jelas – jelas dia hanya akan menjagaku selama Ibu tidak ada, lagipula besok Hani noona juga pulang. Dan Hoseok hyung itu kan hanya orang suruhan Ibu. Gaahhh! Taehyung bodoh" Taehyung menjatuhkan dagunya diantara lengan.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Siapa juga yang akan peduli. Kau harusnya peduli pada dirimu sendiri, Tae, bukan orang lain." Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya dan menghela nafasnya pelan.

Taehyung membawa makanan yang barusaja ia ambil dari microwave menuju ruang makan dengan segelas susu disampingnya. Taehyung makan dalam diam. Matanya sedari tadi tidak lepas dari ponsel yang terletak disisi kanannya. Taehyung gelisah, entah apa yang membuatnya gelisah. Taehyung sudah berkali – kali mendengus kasar sejak dirinya tiba diapartemen.

"Sial! Kenapa sepi sekali, si– astaga.. ponsel siala, kenapa bunyi tiba – tiba, mengagetkan saja" Taehyung sedikit terlonjak ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Seokjin menelponnya.

" **Hyuuuung!"**

" **Astaga.. berisik sekali sih."**

" **Berisikku ini turunan gen dari Ibu. Hyung sendiri juga suka berisik, kan ?"**

" **Tapi tidak seperti kau, Tae. Omong – omong bagaimana kabarmu ? maaf baru bisa menelpon"**

" **Tidak apa – apa, kumaafkan, asal hyung pulang membawa snapback yang kubicarakan beberapa waktu lalu. hehe.. dan adikmu yang tampan ini baik – baik saja, ya.. sedikit sih"**

" **tsk.. iya iya.. aku tau. Hoseok merawatmu dengan baik, kan ?"**

" **tanyakan sendiri padanya..."** Taehyung mendengus pelan.

" **Eh ? kenapa ? ada masalah ?"**

" **Tidak kok.."**

" **lalu ?"**

" **tidak tahu.."**

" **kau minta dipukul ?"**

" **Yaakk! Hyung.. aku tidak tau, bagaimana ya.. dia itu.. ah tidak tau lah pokoknya"**

" **Dasar bocah.. sekarang dia dimana ? aku ingin bicara dengannya"**

" **Dia tidak disini, dia di Busan. Maklum, orang yang akan menikah pasti banyak urusan yang perlu diselesaikan..."**

" **Dia apa ?"** Taehyung berdecak sebal.

" **Tidak tau, tanya saja pada orangnya, jangan tanya aku hyung. Hyung ini, sebenarnya adikmu itu siapa, sih. Aku atau orang itu... kenapa menelponku hanya untuk menanyakan kabar Hoseok ?"**

" **Bukan begitu. Bagaimanapun juga kan dia yang merawatmu."** Taehyung terdiam. _'benar juga, ya'_ pikirnya.

" **Ehmm.. hyung.. pernah tidak gelisah karena sesuatu hal tertentu ?"**

" **maksudmu ?"**

" **Ya tidak tau.. intinya hyung merasa gelisah tapi tidak tau apa yang membuat hyung gelisah"**

" **sejujurnya hyung tidak paham, Tae"**

" **misalnya, seperti ada seseorang selalu bilang dia menyayangimu, tapi dia tidak bisa.. ehmm.. mungkin tidak bisa dimiliki olehmu"** Taehyung mengigiti kuku tangannya, kebiasaan saat ia merasa gugup.

" **siapa ?"**

" **apanya ?"**

" **yang mengatakan jika dia menyayangimu, duh.. Taehyung"**

" **Bukan siapa – siapa, kok. Kan ku bilang hanya misalnya, hyung"**

" **Hoseok, ya ?"**

" **HEH ?"**

" **Hoseok kan yang bilang menyayangimu ?"**

" **Kau ini apa apaan sih hyung !, bu-bukan, kok"**

" **Oh iya, bukannya tadi kau bilang Hoseok mau menikah, ya ?"**

" **HEH ? siapa yang bilang. Tidak kok, Hoseok hyung tidak mau menikah. Kakaknya saja yang ngotot menyuruhnya menikah. Enak saja Hoseok hyung menikah"** Seokjin terkekeh diseberang telepon, kemudian Taehyung melotot ketika menyadari apa yang barusaja ia ucapkan.

" **Jadi kapan kau akan mengakui jika kau suka Hoseok ? Hmm ? aku meres–"**

 _ **Ttuut tuutt ttuuutt...**_

Taehyung mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan melempar ponselnya keatas meja. Memijat pelipisnya, Taehyung berjalan dengan tergesa menuju kamar. Taehyung tidak habis pikir, kenapa semua orang mengatakan bahwa Taehyung menyukai Hoseok ? Tidak Seokjin tidak Jungkook, semua mengatakan kalau Taehyung itu menyukai Hoseok. Well, Taehyung tidak tau sih dia suka atau tidak, tapi dia agak tidak nyaman ketika membicarakan soal Hoseok dengan orang lain.

Taehyung duduk bersila diatas ranjang sambil mengigiti kuku tangannya. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat saat mengingat kejadian ketika Hoseok menciumnya. Dengan ragu Taehyung menyentuh bibirnya.

"Apa boleh aku menyukai Hoseok hyung ?" gumamnya pelan. Kemudian mengusak surainya frustasi.

"Tentu boleh, kan. Hoseok hyung juga bilang dia menyukaiku" Taehyung menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas kasur.

"ggaaahh! Aku tidak tau. Terserahlah. Aku tidak mau peduli" Taehyung terdiam sesaat.

"tapi sepertinya aku menyukai Hoseok hyung, deh"

Tiba – tiba Taehyung teringat dengan ucapan Hoseok beberapa hari lalu, _'Dengarkan aku, hanya ini yang bisa membuktikan kau membenciku atau menyukaiku'._

"Oh.. jadi begitu.. ya ?" gumam Taehyung kemudian.

... ...

Pagi harinya, Taehyung bagun pagi – pagi sekali. Hari ini sekolah kebetulan libur dan Taehyung terbebas dari pelajaran yang membosankan. Taehyung bergegas keluar dari kamarnya dan menelusuri ruang tamu, dapur hingga kamar mandi. Tujuannya hanya satu, ia mencari seorang Jung Hoseok. Taehyung pikir, setelah pulang dari Busan, Hoseok mungkin akan datang keapartemennya, tapi ternyata Hoseok tidak ada.

"Jadi dia tidak datang kemari ?" gumam Taehyung sambil berlalu menuju kamar mandi.

Beberapa detik kemudian Taehyung yang sudah masuk kedalam kamar mandi mengurungkan niatnya, dan berjalan keluar apartemen. Taehyung rasa ia harus mencari Hoseok diapartemennya. Taehyung tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya gelisah sepanjang hari. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk mencari tau sendiri, apakah dia menyukai Hoseok atau tidak.

Taehyung membuka pintu apartemen Hoseok menggunakan keycard yang Hoseok berikan pada Taehyung ketika ia tidak mendapati seorang pun membukakan pintu untuknya, padahal ia sudah menekan bel berkali – kali.

"Hyung" panggil Taehyung.

"Apa dia belum pulang" gumamnya kemudian.

Taehyung melihat mantel Hoseok tergeletak disofa ruang tamu, jadi bisa dipastikan bahwa Hoseok sudah pulang. Taehyung mencarinya dikamar dan mengecek kamar mandi, namun ia tidak bisa menemukan Hoseok disana. Dan yang terakhir adalah dapur. Taehyung berjalan dengan santai menuju dapur dan benar saja, Hoseok tidur dengan posisi yang kelihatannya sangat tidak nyaman.

Mendengus pelan, Taehyung menghampiri Hoseok dan menggerakkan bahu Hoseok pelan.

"Hyung..."

"Hyung bangun, dan pindah ketempat tidurmu" Hoseok hanya melenguh pelan.

"Dasar om – om, tidak bisa dinasehati" Taehyung menggerutu pelan lalu mengambil duduk tepat disamping Hoseok.

Taehyung menopang dagunya mengamati Hoseok yang terlelap, kemudian menirukan posisi Hoseok dan menaruh kepalanya diatas meja, tepat berhadapan dengan Hoseok.

"Hyung, aku tidak tau kau serius atau tidak dengan perkataanmu, tapi mungkin aku bisa mempertimbangkannya. Aku gelisah karena tidak ada hyung, aku sebal saat hyung sibuk dan mengabaikanku, aku juga sebal saat hyung uring – uringan karena hal lain selain aku. Kau tau aku egois, hyung. Jadi jangan salahkan aku jika nanti aku benar – benar menyukaimu dan membuatmu sering sebal dengan sikapku." Taehyung bergumam pelan.

"Tapi aku masih ragu aku juga menyukaimu atau tidak, tapi kata Jungkook sikapku ini menunjukkan bahwa aku menyukaimu. Ehmm.. kau pernah bilang padakku, kan. Ada cara untuk mengetahui aku menyukaimu atau membencimu, kan ?"

"Sekarang akan ku coba, selagi kau tidur, karena aku tidak yakin aku akan berani melakukannya ketika kau terbangun"Taehyung menghela nafasnya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hoseok yang tengah tertidur.

Taehyung mengepalkan tangannya ketika bibirnya menyentuh bibir lembut milik Hoseok. Jantungnya berdebar, dan perutnya serasa tergelitik geli. Taehyung menyapukan bibirnya dengan lembut dan merasai bagaimana rasa bibir Hoseok yang tipis dan hangat ini hingga perlahan Taehyung memejamkan matanya. Rasanya menyenangkan, manis dan mendebarkan.

Taehyung hendak menarik wajahnya menjauh namun tiba – tiba Hoseok menarik tengkuknya dan menciumnya lagi. Taehyung terkejut kemudian mendorong Hoseok hingga Hoseok terjungkal dari kursi yang Hoseok duduki.

"Yaaa! Kim Taehyung, kau ini apa – apaan, sih. Kenapa mendorongku!" Hoseok meringis pelan karena merasakan nyeri dibokongnya.

"Salah sendiri, kenapa kau tiba – tiba menarikku seperti itu"

Mendengus pelan, Hoseok bangkit kemudian kembali duduk dikursi semula. Hoseok memijat pelipisnya pelan, padahal tadi nyaris saja. Bukankah Taehyung yang mulai menciumnya duluan saat ia tidur, tadi kenapa Hoseok malah didorong hingga jatuh ?

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, Kim. Kenapa tiba – tiba menciumku saat aku sedang tidur ?"

"S-siapa yang menciummu ? itu tadi aku hanya mengambil kotoran kecil yang menempel dibulu mata hyung, kok" gugup Taehyung.

"Kau itu berbicara dengan seorang pria berumur dua puluh lima, Tae. Bukan umur lima tahun" Taehyung hanya mendecih mendengar Hoseok.

"Lalu kenapa ? apa masalahmu ?"

"Masalahku, karena kau tidak mau kucium. Tapi kau ternyata diam – diam mencuri ciuman dari ku"

"Aku tidak, kok!"

"Mengaku atau kutandai dibawah dagumu ?"

"Arrghh! Pergi sana dasar om – om mesum !" teriak Taehyung kemudian pergi kekamar mandi milik Hoseok.

 _ **Bersambung...**_

 _ **:: a/n**_

 _ **Wahh.. updatenya telat ya ? Seharusnya update tiga hari sekali ya xD.. Maaf deh, ada samting ya harus diurus soalnya. Oiya, ada yang bingung ya, kok ada notif udah update tapi tetep chapter 10 di ffn, nah itu karena ada satu chapter yang aku hapus. Juga aku mau bilang kalo ff ini bakal kebanyakan chapter, sebenernya yang asli nggak nyampe 12 chapter kok, akibat perpecahan chapter itulah yang bikin Taehyung lemot banget sadarnya kalo dia suka Hoseok (gilak, di chapter 9 meeenn).. Mian... ku baru sadar, kalo dipecah jadi ribet gini. Tapi kan udah terlanjur, gapapalah. Udahlah... silahkan baca dan silahkan bertanya jika masih bingung lagi. Nanti ku balas kok ( kalo nggak lupa XD /digampar ) Tenang, chapter depan bakal ada surprise kok XD jangan kecewa sama om Hoseok yang gagal tjivok Tae XD..**_

 _ **Dan untuk para readers tercinta.. kalian pasti tau aku akan selalu berterimakasih atas responnya tanpa kuucapkan sekalipun (etjiee bahasanya meen).. Yaudah deh ya.. Ja~ ne~**_


	12. Special chapter

"Sebentar lagi natal, punya list tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi untuk liburan natal dan tahun baru ?" Hoseok menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran empuk sofa. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk menumpu tengkuknya sedangkan tangan kanannya ia letakkan dipuncak kepala Taehyung sambil mengusaknya pelan.

"Berhenti memperlakukan ku seperti anak kecil" Taehyung menepis tangan Hoseok pelan.

"Baiklah baiklah, jadi bagaimana ? mau pergi bersama ku ?"

"Aku tidak tau, selama ini aku tidak pernah ingin pergi kemanapun, lagipula natal dirumah bersama keluarga lebih menyenangkan, bukan ?... Ehm.. ya sepertinya sih" Taehyung menyangga dagunya.

"ah, jadi kau tidak ingin pergi bersamaku, ya. Sayang sekali"

"bu-bukan seperti itu hyung. Tapi... bagaimana ya.." Taehyung mendengus kemudian mengguncang pelan lengan Hoseok.

"Ayah tidak jadi pulang, sih.. mungkin tidak apa – apa jika kita jalan – jalan ke Dongdaemun. Aku ingin makan banyak di Dongdaemun. Bagaimana ?" Taehyung menatap Hoseok yang duduk disampingnya dengan antusias, dan semakin ceria ketika Hoseok mengangguk menyetujui keinginan Taehyung.

"Kita pergi ke Dongdaemun saat christmas eve dan juga kapanpun saat kau ingin pergi kesana.. aku akan menemanimu"

 _ **Denial... 'Special Chapter'**_

 _ **Jung Hoseok x Kim Taehyung**_

 _ **Warning! It's Boyslove, Boy x Boy!**_

 _ **HopeV! Warning! FailedRomance!**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **:: Special Chapter**_

Taehyung menguap lebar saat mendengar pemberitahuan mengenai keretanya akan berangkat beberapa menit lagi. Ia mengusap mata mengantuknya dengan pelan lalu menoleh kearah samping tempatnya bersandar. Ia tidur dan bersandar dibahu Hoseok. Dengan canggung Taehyung menegakkan tubuhnya dan membenahi mantelnya, Hoseok hanya terkekeh melihatnya.

Taehyung berdehem pelan,

"aku tidak akan minta maaf, salah sendiri menyeretku ke stasiun kereta di pagi buta seperti ini, lagipula kenapa kita harus ke Busan ? kan aku inginnya pergi ke Dongdaemun"

"Aku lupa kalau di Busan ada festival kembang api saat christmas eve, dan menjelang pagi akan ada acara yang seru didekat gereja setempat sebelum melakukan misa natal. Kupikir kau akan tertarik untuk mengikutinya..." Hoseok mengusak surai coklat Taehyung dengan lembut.

"Aku kan hanya ingin makan jajanan di Dongdaemun, kena..."

"Disana juga banyak makanan enak, pernah coba sake asli jepang ? Kuijinkan kau minum sake paling enak didunia saat kita datang ke festival" mendengarnya Taehyung langsung berbinar, kemudian memeluk lengan Hoseok sambil memekik senang.

"Kita berangkaaaat~" pekik Taehyung bersemangat.

...

Butuh waktu sekitar tiga jam untuk sampai di Busan dengan menggunakan kereta, dan satu setengah jam untuk sampai dipenginapan yang Hoseok pesan untuk dirinya dan Taehyung. Setidaknya Hoseok sudah mencarikan spot yang menarik untuk melihat festival kembang api yang berpusan dipantai barat dan itu tidak jauh dari tempat yang akan mereka tinggali untuk sementara.

Kereta yang mereka tumpangi barusaja berangkat sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu dan beruntungnya tidak begitu ramai penumpang, mengingat ini masih sekitar pukul setengah enam pagi. Hoseok belum bersuara sedari tadi, matanya sibuk melihat pemandangan yang ada diluar jendela sembari menumpu dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya. Diluar nampak masih agak gelap karena cahaya matahari belum sepenuhnya bersinar, pun butiran lembut es sepertinya juga belum sepenuhnya berhenti turun.

Hoseok menoleh kesamping, tepatnya kearah Taehyung yang sedang tertidur menyandar pada jendela kaca kereta. Hoseok tersenyum simpul. Jantungnya berdebar menyenangkan ketika melihat Taehyung yang tertidur nampak begitu polos dan menggemaskan. Dengan hati – hati Hoseok menarik kepala Taehyung dan menyamankan Taehyung untuk bersandar dibahunya, mengingat permukaan kaca itu begitu dingin akibat suhu rendah musim dingin. Hoseok mengusap puncak kepala Taehyung perlahan, kemudian menciumnya lama. Hatinya begitu hangat ketika Taehyung berada didekatnya seperti ini. Walaupun Taehyung kerap kali bertindak seenaknya, walaupun Taehyung kadang bersikap dingin padanya. Hoseok tau, sebenarnya Taehyung hanya tidak ingin Hoseok pergi darinya.

Tapi bocah itu terlalu gengsi untuk mengakuinya.

Ya, seperti itu nyatanya.

Tapi Hoseok senang, kok. Serius.

"Kenapa aku bisa jatuh dalam pesona bocah ingusan sepertimu, Tae ?" Hoseok beralih mengusap pipi Taehyung dengan ibu jarinya. Merasai setiap kulit halus Taehyung dengan sensor dikulitnya.

Hoseok kemudian beralih mengusap bibir Taehyung yang kering akibat cuaca dingin dengan pelan.

"Kau tau, rasanya aku selalu merasa kurang jika kau tidak mengomeliku sehari saja. Sialan, kau merubahku menjadi seorang _maso_." Hoseok terkekeh geli.

"Walaupun seperti itu aku tidak keberatan... aku mencintaimu, menyayangimu, mendambamu. Bukankah mencintai seorang itu tidak butuh alasan, eh ? ku akui kau kurang ajar saat pertama kali kita berpapasan didepan lift perusahaan. Kau mengabaikanku saat aku menyapamu, dan itulah yang membuatku tertarik padamu."

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti melihatmu, dan aku tidak bisa berhenti berharap untuk sering bertemu denganmu, kau tau ?" Hoseok menyandarkan kepalanya diatas kepala Taehyung.

"walaupun akhirnya kau sendiri, kan, yang datang padaku. Ah, atau mungkin secara tidak langsung kau sendiri yang datang padaku. Tidak apa – apa, aku suka. Bagaimanapun kau aku tetap suka. Karena selama itu semua ada hubungannya dengan Taehyung maka aku akan suka."

Hoseok sedikit menggeser tubuhnya untuk dapat menjangkau bibir Taehyung dan juga menarik wajah Taehyung pelan agar sedikit mendongak padanya. Hoseok tersenyum kecil saat berhadapan tepat dengan Taehyung. Hoseok menatap wajah damai Taehyung, kemudian mengecup kedua kelopak mata Taehyung yang terpejam.

"Aku mencintaimu, Taehyung-ah." Hoseok mencium bibir Taehyung sekilas dan tersenyum tepat dibibir Taehyung.

"Aku mencintaimu" ulangnya lagi sebelum Hoseok benar – benar menarik wajahnya dan menyamankan posisi tidur Taehyung yang agak terganggu kembali dibahunya.

 _ **Denial...**_

Sedari tadi Taehyung tidak berhenti tersenyum ketika melihat banyak stan yang berjajar disepanjang pantai barat, terutama makanan. Taehyung menatapnya dengan wajah yang berbinar. Sedangkan Hoseok hanya berjalan mengekori Taehyung kemana pun pria mungil itu melangkah.

Taehyung tidak pernah merasa sesenang ini sebelumnya, karena.. ya, Taehyung jarang datang ke festival musim dingin sebelumnya. Pernah sekali, saat Hani mengajaknya pergi ke festival budaya di Pyeongchan dan itu saat Taehyung baru masuk SMA, senang sih, tapi tidak sesenang seperti sekarang ini.

"Hyung... aku ingin makan ini... juga ini.. juga yang ini... semuanyaa" Taehyung menunjuk beberapa makanan yang tampak lezat –menurutnya dengan wajah ceria. Mengabaikan cuaca dingin dan hidungnya yang semakin memerah.

"Jangan terlalu banyak makan, kita bisa mengunjunginya lagi nanti, sekarang kita harus segera kepenginapan. Apa kau tidak lelah ? setelah istirahat kita akan jalan – jalan lagi, bagaimana ?" Hoseok merapikan beanie Taehyung yang tidak rapi. Taehyung memberengut lucu.

"Tenang saja, festival ini berakhir setelah natal, jadi kita masih bisa mengunjunginya nanti."

"Janji ?"

"Tentusaja aku berjanji"

 _ **Denial...**_

Setelah sepuluh menit berjalan kaki, Taehyung dan Hoseok sampai dipenginapan. Tempatnya tidak begitu ramai, dan cukup tenang untuk ukuran penginapan yang letaknya menghadap langsung kearah pantai.

Taehyung melemparkan ranselnya kelantai kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya disofa empuk tengah ruangan.

"Haahh... menyenangkan sekali~" gumam Taehyung.

"perutmu itu, terbuat dari karet atau bagaimana ? makanmu banyak sekali" Hoseok yang barusaja mengunci pintu ikut mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Taehyung. Taehyung memberengut sebal.

"enak saja hyung bilang perutku ini perut karet, memangnya aku ini _Luffy_ ?"

"Lalu ?" Taehyung mendengus, sejujurnya hari ini ia ingin menghindari berdebat hal yang tidak penting dengan Hoseok, mengingat Hoseok begitu baik mengajaknya pergi ke Busan dan datang ke festival yang menyenangkan ini.

"Bagaimana kalau hyung berhenti memancingku untuk marah dan kita pergi ke pemandian air panas ?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau biarkan aku tidur sejenak, karena jujur, aku butuh tenaga untuk mengajakmu pergi ke festival nanti malam."

Taehyung tampak berpikir sejenak. Ia membenarkan ucapan Hoseok. Sedari tadi memang Hoseok selalu mengikutinya kemanapun Taehyung pergi, ditambah lagi sepanjang perjalanan dari Seoul ke Busan ia tidur dibahu Hoseok. Taehyung berdehem pelan kemudian menepuk pahanya pelan.

Hoseok mengerutkan dahinya samar melihat Taehyung yang bertingkah aneh.

"Duh, lamban sekali sih hyung, otakmu." Taehyung kembali menepuk pahanya.

Taehyung langsung menarik lengan Hoseok dan membiarkan Hoseok tidur dengan menggunakan paha Taehyung sebagai bantalnya karena Hoseok masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud Taehyung sedari tadi.

"j-jangan salah paham. Aku hanya ingin balas budi, karena hyung sudah membiarkanku tidur..ehm.. bersandar dibahumu." Taehyung merona setelah menyadari ucapannya sendiri. Dan Hoseok hanya terkekeh geli –tidak habis pikir dengan sikap Taehyung padanya.

"jangan senyum – senyum seperti itu, atau aku akan berubah pikiran"

"diam Taehyung, dan biarkan aku tidur" Hoseok memeluk perut datar Taehyung kemudian memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk tidur. Sedangkan Taehyung, dia hanya blushing – blushing tidak jelas dan meruntuk menyesali perbuatannya sendiri.

–walaupun sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama, Taehyung diam – diam kembali menatap Hoseok –memastikan jika Hoseok sudah jatuh terlelap.

Entah mengapa hatinya begitu berdebar mengingat Hoseok yang selalu bersikap baik padanya. Ia nyaman bersama Hoseok, tidak takut lagi pada traumanya, dan tidak lagi berpikir bahwa tidak ada yang mau tinggal disisinya.

Untuk hari ini, Taehyung memutuskan untuk tidak lagi bermenye – menye mengingat trauma sialan yang masih bergelayut dibenaknya. Hoseok mengajaknya kesini bukan untuk bermenye – menye, tetapi untuk bersenang – senang. Jadi Taehyung mencoba untuk mengingat hal yang menyenangkan saja.

Taehyung melepas beanie warna oranye yang dipakai Hoseok, kemudian meletakkannya pada tempat kosong disampingnya, merapikan helaian rambut Hoseok yang berantakan dan menyisirnya pelan menggunakan jari. Taehyung tidak pernah merasa sesenang ini ketika menyentuh dan menyisir rambut seseorang. Taehyung juga tidak pernah merasa tertarik seperti ini memandangi wajah seseorang yang tengah tertidur, apalagi mengijinkan seseorang tidur dipahanya. Tidak pernah, sekalipun. Kecuali itu Hoseok.

Taehyung baru menyadari bahwa wajah Hoseok begitu tampan dan tegas. Berbeda sekali dengan dirinya yang sinis dan manja. Jika dipikirkan lagi, selama ini ia tidak pernah merasakan perasaan yang bermacam – macam seperti saat ia bersama dengan Hoseok. Taehyung merasakan perasaan kesal dan senang secara bersamaan. Hanya saat bersama Hoseok, Taehyung bisa merasakan apa itu yang namanya nyaman, tenang dan dikasihi.

Sejauh ini Taeyung masih bertanya – tanya. Apa arti dirinya bagi Hoseok ?

Hoseok berkali – kali mengatakan bahwa Hoseok menyukainya, bahwa Hoseok mencintainya. Berkali – kali pula Hoseok mengatakan bahwa Hoseok akan melindunginya. Tetapi sejauh ini Hoseok belum meminta Taehyung untuk menjadi miliknya. Walaupun sebenarnya Taehyung tidak begitu peduli dengan sebuah ikatan hanya untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah milik seseorang. Tidak bukan seperti itu.

Yang Taehyung minta ada sebuah kepastian. Pasti jika Hoseok akan menjaganya. Pasti jika Hoseok tidak akan pernah membiarkannya merasa sendirian. Dan pasti jika Hoseok suatu saat akan memilikinya.

Apa Taehyung berpikir terlalu jauh ?

Mungkin, jawabannya adalah iya.

Jarak umurnya dengan Taehyung terpaut begitu jauh. Pemikirannya dengan Hoseok pun agaknya akan mengalami perbedaan. Hoseok yang dewasa, dan Taehyung yang dalam masa beranjak dewasa. Bukan masalah besar sebenarnya, namun itu patut diperhitungkan, bukan ? Hanya Taehyung berpikir, bagaimana jika nanti Hoseok lelah dengan sikapnya yang kekanakan ? Taehyung tidak mau jika harus kehilangan. Bagaimanapun juga Taehyung sudah terlalu terbiasa bergantung pada Hoseok.

Taehyung mendengus pelan. Diusapnya rambut lembut Hoseok beberapa kali, kemudian mengambil bantal sofa dan ia gunakan untuk bantal Hoseok saat Taehyung beranjak –berniat mengambil selimut untuk Hoseok. Taehyung mengambil selimut tebal yang disediakan dilemari dan menggunakannya untuk menyelimuti tubuh Hoseok. Taehyung berjongkok didepan sofa –lebih tepatnya lagi tepat didepan wajah Hoseok. Taehyung menumpu dagunya dengan kedua tangan kemudian tersenyum samar.

"Hyung..."

"Sepertinya aku sudah memutuskan..." Taehyung mengusap poni Hoseok pelan agar Hoseok tidak terganggu.

"Kau itu milikku, hanya aku yang boleh memilikimu, hanya aku yang boleh membuatmu uring – uringan, hanya aku yang boleh membuatmu kesal, hanya aku yang boleh ada dipikiranmu..." Taehyung terkekeh pelan.

"Terdengar egois, kan ? memang... Aku kan sudah bilang, kalau aku itu bocah ingusan yang egois. Bocah ingusan yang selalu membuatmu kesal, bocah ingusan yang membuatmu selalu menghela nafas lelah. Kan, sudah kutegaskan diawal. Jika kau sudah kugenggam, aku tidak bisa melepasmu. Dan kau juga tau hyung, aku bukan tipikal bocah yang selalu menunjukkan rasa suka dengan hal – hal romantis. Kau itu tau aku, kan, hyung" Ia sepenuhnya sadar akan perkataannya. Ia sangat paham jika ia memang egois.

"Hyung... sepertinya aku juga menyukaimu" Taehyung menepuk pelan pipi Hoseok kemudian tersenyum kecil.

 _ **Denial...**_

"Hyuuuung...! Kenapa lamban sekali, sih. Ayo cepat. Aku ingin lihat kembang api... tsk.." Taehyung menarik lengan Hoseok yang berjalan ogah – ogahan didepan toko souvenir diarea pantai. Taehyung begitu antusias, sedangkan Hoseok masih berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa untuk sekedar berjalan dari penginapan menuju pantai.

Jujur, Hoseok masih sangat mengantuk. Siang sampai sore ia tidur disofa, kemudian Taehyung membangunkannya dan mengajaknya untuk pergi ke pemandian air panas, setelah itu Hoseok kembali tertidur saat menunggu Taehyung pergi kelobi untuk mengambil pesanan.

Cuaca begitu dingin, dan Taehyung bersikeras pergi kepantai untuk ikut melihat kembang api –yang sebenarnya hanya kembang api kecil – kecilan untuk tanda dimulainya festival musim dingin secara simbolik.

Satu tangan Taehyung masih menarik lengan Hoseok dan satu tangan yang lain ia gunakan untuk menggenggam beberapa kembang api yang barusaja dibelinya ditoko yang mereka lewati saat perjalanan menuju pantai.

Namun, tiba – tiba saja Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap pada seorang anak yang tengah berdiri dibelakang pohon besar sambil mengintip kearah kerumunan banyak anak kecil yang sedang bermain kembang api kecil tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"ada apa Tae ?" Hoseok yang penasaran pada sikap Taehyung akhirnya ikut menatap pada anak kecil itu.

"Hyung... menurutmu.. apa dia tidak ikut bermain karena tidak punya kembang api ?" tanya Taehyung dengan polosnya.

"Eh...?" belum selesai Hoseok menjawab, Taehyung sudah berjalan mendekati anak kecil itu dan berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan anak itu. Hoseok hanya menatap dari tempatnya berdiri.

Hoseok melihat Taehyung berbicara dengan anak laki – laki itu, kemudian memberikan semua kembang api miliknya pada bocah didepannya. Taehyung mengusak rambut bocah itu pelan lalu sama – sama tersenyum sebelum bocah laki – laki itu berlari menuju arah kerumunan anak kecil yang sedang asik bermain kembang api.

"Hyung.. bagaimana kalau hyung mengajakku berkeliling saja" ujar Taehyung ketika sampai didepan Hoseok.

"Tidak jadi main kembang apinya ?" Taehyung tersenyum cerah sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya yang kosong.

"aku tidak punya kembang api, lagipula kembang api yang kita beli tadi adalah stok terakhir, kan. pasti sudah habis jika kita kembali ketoko itu. Anak itu tadi saja sudah tidak kebagian, jadi kuberikan saja kembang apinya" jawab Taehyung polos.

Hoseok tidak tau kenapa, tapi yang pasti hatinya langsung menghangat mendengar ucapan Taehyung. Ingin rasanya Hoseok memeluk dan mencium Taehyung karena terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Hoseok mengusap poni Taehyung, kemudian menyentuh pipi Taehyung yang begitu dingin.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lihat kembang api dari balkon penginapan ? kebetulan tadi ada seseorang yang memberiku kembang api untuk dinyalakan malam ini." Mendengar perkataan Hoseok, Taehyung kembali berbinar.

"Benarkah ? kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi" dan lagi – lagi Taehyung yang menyeret lengan Hoseok kembali menuju penginapan.

 _ **Denial...**_

Dalam hati Taehyung mengumpat sekaligus bersyukur. Mengumpat karena tidak jadi melihat kembang api yang indah dari dekat, dan bersyukur karena Hoseok ternyata masih punya kembang api –walaupun kecil. Walaupun begitu, Taehyung tetap asik bermain kembang api sambil berjongkok dibalkon kamar tempatnya menginap. Taehyung tidak sendiri, disampingnya juga ada Hoseok yang tengah bersandar pada pembatas kayu, mengamati Taehyung yang berjongkok seperti anak kecil sembari memainkan kembang api yang ia arahkan keluar pembatas balkon.

Tidak ada yang berbicara dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Keduanya masih betah berdiam diri, mungkin menyiapkan kalimat yang pas untuk memulai obrolan mereka. Sampai akhirnya Hoseok lah yang membuka pembicaraan.

"Apa menyenangkan ?" ujar Hoseok yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Taehyung, meskipun Hoseok yakin Taehyung tidak begitu mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Hoseok.

"Apa menyenangkan menghabiskan waktu bersama denganku, Tae ?" ujar Hoseok lagi. Kali ini Taehyung menoleh pada Hoseok setelah meletakkan sisa kembang apinya kedalam kotak yang sengaja ia siapkan.

"Aku ragu kemana arah pembicaraanmu, hyung" Taehyung bangkit dan beralih bersandar pada kusen kayu, berhadapan dengan Hoseok.

"Aku hanya bertanya mengenai perasaanmu saat bersamaku"

"Lalu jawaban apa yang kau inginkan dariku, hyung ?"

"Aku tidak menuntut jawaban yang berbelit – belit. Aku hanya ingin mendengar kalimat mutlak, ya atau tidak. Aku juga tidak perlu alasan mengapa kau menjawab iya, dan mengapa kau menjawab tidak. Karena dua kalimat itu sudah menjelaskan banyak hal"

"lagipula aku juga tidak akan menjawab dengan kalimat yang berbelit, nilai bahasaku cukup buruk jika hyung ingin tau" Taehyung berdecak mendengar jawabannya sendiri.

Hoseok maju dua langkah untuk menjangkau Taehyung yang tengah bersandar pada kusen pintu. Lalu menumpu tangan kirinya tepat disamping kepala Taehyung.

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu berkali – kali bahwa aku menyukaimu, tapi aku tidak pernah dengar sekalipun kau mengatakan bahwa kau juga menyukaiku"

Taehyung mengetuk – ngetuk sandal rumahnya ke lantai.

"Apa rasa suka itu sangat perlu diucapkan ? biar kuperjelas, hyung..." Taehyung menggenggam kedua sisi jaket Hoseok.

"Kau dan aku mungkin berbeda..." Taehyung mencium bibir Hoseok sekilas setelah mengucapkan kalimatnya, kemudian menunduk malu.

"Kau mempertegas bahwa kau menyukaiku dengan ucapanmu, namun aku tidak.. aku punya cara sendiri untuk menunjukkan bahwa aku menyukaimu... kau tau aku, hyung..." Taehyung mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada jaket Hoseok.

"Aku adalah aku, dan kau adalah kau... " Hoseok tersenyum mendengar ucapan Taehyung. Rasanya ia menemukan sesuatu yang baru, masuk begitu saja kedalam relung hatinya.

"Kupikir kau tidak bisa berpikir dewasa..." Hoseok terkekeh kemudian mengaduh saat Taehyung memukul pelan perut Hoseok.

"kutarik kembali kata – kataku.. dasar om om sialan" Taehyung memberengut lucu.

"Tapi jujur, aku ingin mendengarnya sekali saja, da– argh... iya – iya, ampun" Taehyung mencubit pinggang Hoseok saat tau Hoseok ingin memaksanya untuk mengucapkan kalimat yang Taehyung sendiri tidak yakin apa itu.

"Tapi, Tae.. aku serius kali ini.. Aku menyayangimu, aku mencintaimu.. kau benar tidak mau mengatakannya ?" ujar Hoseok yang membuat Taehyung merona.

"Aku–..." kalimat Taehyung terpotong ketika Hoseok menciumnya begitu saja sembari memejamkan matanya. Taehyung mengepalkan tangannya erat saat bibir tipis Hoseok menyentuh bibirnya. Hoseok hanya menempelkan bibirnya saja.

"Kau adalah kau, aku adalah aku. Kita memiliki cara yang berbeda untuk mengungkapkan perasaan suka atau cinta satu sama lain, bukan ?... Lalu.. apa jawabanmu" Hoseok menatap tepat pada obsidian Taehyung sembari mengusap kepala belakang Taehyung dengan lembut.

Taehyung tampak berpikir, sesekali pemuda yang lebih pendek itu menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup. Dengan ragu Taehyung mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Hoseok dan menariknya hingga bibir mereka berdua bertemu. Taehyung mencium Hoseok lebih dulu. Hoseok terdiam dan masih menatap pada kedua kelopak mata Taehyung yang terpejam, kemudian tersenyum kecil.

Hoseok meraup kedua belah bibir Taehyung lebih dulu karena Taehyung tak kunjung memberikan respon terhadap ciuman yang dimulainya sendiri. Taehyung terlonjak, tetapi sesaat kemudian mulai mengikuti Hoseok yang sedang mencumbu kedua belah bibirnya.

Hoseok menarik pinggang Taehyung untuk semakin mendekat padanya, sedangkan Taehyung semakin mengeratkan lengannya yang melingkar dileher Hoseok. Mereka berdua untuk pertama kalinya berciuman secara suka rela dan begitu menyenangkan.

Taehyung tidak sengaja meremat belakang kepala Hoseok ketika dengan sengaja Hoseok mengigiti bibir bawah Taehyung hingga terdengar suara decakan dari keduanya. Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya sesaat, ketika benda asing masuk kedalam rongga mulutnya. Menimbulkan sensasi yang menyenangkan pada seluruh tubuhnya.

Taehyung melenguh ketika Hoseok menyesap lidahnya dan kembali meraup kedua belah bibir Taehyung lalu melumatinya. Taehyung serius soal bibirnya yang dilumati oleh Hoseok karena Taehyung merasa tidak ada celah lagi untuk dirinya ikut membalas lumatan Hoseok.

Suara kecupan singkat membuat Taehyung membuka kedua matanya perlahan sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya. Jantung nya berdegub begitu kencang, dan tubuhnya merasa aneh ketika Hoseok memeluknya dengan erat selepas menciumnya, barusaja.

Taehyung menenggelamkan wajahnya dibahu Hoseok agar rona merah yang mucul dengan kurang ajar itu tidak akan terlihat oleh Hoseok.

"Sekarang aku sudah mengerti, Taehyung. Kau memang tidak pernah menolakku dari awal" barusaja Hoseok ingin mengucapkan kata – kata romantisnya lagi, tiba – tiba Taehyung sudah mendorongnya dengan cepat.

"gyaahhh! Dasar om om sok percaya diri, siapa juga yang menerimamu dari awal. Pergi saja sana!" setelahnya Taehyung menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut dan bersiap tidur, mengabaikan Hoseok yang terbengong melihat sikap Taehyung yang sebenarnya sudah kembali.

Hoseok jadi ragu jika tadi yang Hoseok ajak bicara dan berciuman bukan Taehyung.

 _ **\- special chapter part 1 end...**_

 _ **a/n**_

 _haloo... sikki bawa spesial chapter nih, untuk permintaan maaf karena mulai minggu depan ff denial bakal update setiap hari_ _ **sabtu**_ _(diusahain), maklum sikki sebenernya pengangguran yang sok sibuk XD ... o iya, chapter ini emang ga ada hubungannya sama chapter sebelumnya ya (mungkin), tapi kaya nya ini chapter banyak hint untuk chapter kedepannya deh._

 _Ini chapter spesial mas Hoseok dan dek Taehyung, duh ancur gini ya.. gagal romance huweee.. Maklum sikki selama ini coretjonescoret, jadi ga ada feel buat nulis romance /halaah_

 _Btw, sikki cuman mau ingetin, ini ff genrenya DRAMA alias SINETRON alias (versi sikki) ROMANCE NYA BIKIN GUMOH, RECEH de el el, so ini agak alay juga XD... Dan bagi readers (agak mesyum XD kaya gw) yang mencari adegan naena di ff ini, maaf TIDAK ADA xD ..Cukup victuri aja yang sikki doa in supaya cepet naena /ngaco_

 _At least.. Thanks buat yang udah baca, review, follow dan fav.. tanpa kalian kuhanya butiran kaldu dikuah soto... See you next.._

 _Review yaaa..._


	13. Chapter 11

"Tae.."

"Ya ?"

"Ada yang menganggu pikiranmu ?"

"Eum.. t-tidak kok.."

"Taehyung"

"Serius tidak.. Memangnya kenapa ?"

"ada yang tidak beres dengan tingkahmu mulai tadi pagi. Jika kau ada sesuatu yang menganggu pikiranmu kau bisa bicara denganku." Hoseok kembali fokus dengan jalanan didepannya ketika lampu lalu lintas sudah berubah warna hijau.

Taehyung mendengus pelan. Sebenarnya ada, perkataan Yoongi sangat mengganggunya tapi Taehyung tidak mungkin untuk mengatakannya pada Hoseok. Tapi juga tidak mungkin untuk memendamnya sendiri. Taehyung tidak suka ada yang mengganggu pikirannya.

"Hyung.. kalau boleh tau, kenapa hyung menolak untuk menikah ?"

"kenapa tiba – tiba membahas itu ?" Hoseok seketika menoleh pada Taehyung.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya, kenapa hyung balik bertanya. Jawab saja apa susahnya"

"hanya tidak bisa saja"

"Apa karena ku ?"

"Tidak sepenuhnya. Karena sejak awal aku memang tidak menerima perjodohan bodoh itu" Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya mendengar perkataan Hoseok. Jujur, ia sedikit kecewa. Yang ia ingin dengarkan adalah sebuah ucapan 'ya... Karena aku mencintaimu, aku menyayangimu dan aku ingin berada disampingmu selamanya' seperti itu.

"Itu bukan jawaban yang ku inginkan sebenarnya" Taehyung menyangga dagunya sembari menatap pemandangan diluar jendela mobil.

"Taehyung.. kau bisa percaya padaku, kan ? Sekarang coba katakan padaku, apakah ada hal yang tidak menyenangkan terjadi ketika aku tidak ada ?" Hoseok mengusap surai lembut Taehyung dengan sebelah tangannya dan hanya dibalas gelengan pelan dari Taehyung.

"Aku masih menunggumu untuk bercerita padaku, Tae"

 _ **\- Denial -**_

 _ **Jung Hoseok x Kim Taehyung**_

 _ **And other cast**_

 _ **Warning! It's Boyslove, Boy x Boy!**_

 _ **HopeV!**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **::Chapter 11**_

 _ **-Denial-**_

" _ **Hoseok-a.. pulang kerumah untuk makan malam nanti. Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu"**_

" _ **Hoseok tidak bisa"**_

" _ **Kakakmu pulang, kau tidak ingin menyapanya ? Lagipula kau ini sedang cuti. Jangan terus – terusan lari dari rumah seperti itu."**_

" _ **Yoongi hyung pulang ? Kapan ?"**_

" _ **Kemarin siang. Sudah jangan banyak bicara. Cukup pulang kerumah dan makan malam dirumah. Ibu memaksa Hoseok"**_ Hoseok mendengus mendengar perintah absolut dari Ibunya. Kalau sudah begini Hoseok tidak bisa lagi menolak.

" _ **Baiklah, aku datang kerumah nanti malam"**_

Hoseok memijat pelipisnya pelan sembari mengaduk asal secangkir kopi yang ada dihadapannya, kepalanya tiba – tiba saja terasa pening. Hoseok jadi ragu, kakaknya tiba – tiba pulang tanpa sepengetahuannya. Itu pasti ada apa – apanya. Entah Ibu yang memaksa kakaknya untuk pulang atau justru Nana yang memaksanya.

Hoseok melirik sekilas pada Taehyung yang tengah berbaring disofa panjang ruang tengah apartemennya.

Mengacak rambutnya kasar, Hoseok kemudian beranjak menghampiri Taehyung yang masih terlelap dengan selimut tebal warna abu – abu milik Hoseok. Hoseok tidak habis pikir, sejak pagi tadi Taehyung bertingkah aneh padanya. Taehyung menjadi lebih diam daripada biasanya, bahkan ketika menjemput Hani dibandara pun ekspresi Taehyung benar – benar berbeda. Walaupun Hoseok akui dia senang ketika mendengar Taehyung ingin kembali keapartemennya bersama Hoseok.

"Taehyung, biarkan aku berjuang untuk mendapatkanmu.. hmmm" ujar Hoseok mengusak rambut Taehyung pelan lalu menaikkan selimut yang digunakan Taehyung hingga bahunya.

Taehyung mengeliat pelan, merasa tidurnya terganggu lalu perlahan membuka matanya. Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali ketika mendapati Hoseok ada didepannya, kemudian mengerutkan dahinya samar.

"A-ada apa memandangiku seperti itu ?" Taehyung menarik selimutnya hingga batas hidungnya, sedangkan Hoseok hanya terkekeh pelan melihat Taehyung yang salah tingkah didepannya.

"Jangan tertawa hyung..."

"Tidak kok, hanya saja wajah tidurmu itu terlihat polos sekali... aku suka" Hoseok menepuk pipi Taehyung pelan, Taehyung mendengus sebal.

"Berhenti memperlakukanku seperti itu hyung... aku tidak suka"

"Kenapa tidak suka ?"

Taehyung merubah posisinya menjadi duduk sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa. Sedangkan Hoseok masih tetap duduk didepan sofa yang diduduki Taehyung.

"kenapa tanya seperti itu ?"

"Ingin tahu alasannya, kenapa tidak suka kuperlakukan seperti itu"

"karena aku bukan anak kecil"

"itu bukan alasan"

"hyuuung..." Taehyung merajuk, membuat Hoseok semakin gemas padanya. Hoseok beralih duduk bersila disamping Taehyung.

"Nanti malam, kau bisa pulang kerumahmu, kan ? Ibuku menyuruhku untuk makan malam dirumah, dan hyung ku juga barusaja datang dari Belanda."

"Ah, bukannya apa – apa, hanya saja dirumahmu kan ada Hani, jadi dia bisa menemanimu. Apa tidak apa – apa ?" Hoseok segera meralat perkataanya, takut – takut Taehyung salah paham padanya.

Taehyung sejenak ragu, tiba – tiba saja hatinya jadi gelisah –lagi dan lagi. Gelisah karena satu hal yang memang sudah mengganggu pikirannya sejak kemarin. Didalam pikirannya Taehyung sedang berkecamuk, antara mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Hoseok atau menunggu momen yang tepat untuk melakukan apa yang disuruh oleh Yoongi padanya.

"Hyung.." Hoseok menjawabnya dengan gumaman.

"Kenapa hyung tidak menerima perjodohan saja, ah.. bukan maksudku untuk ikut campur, hanya saja bukankah itu juga bukan ide yang buruk ? kalau dipikir – pikir pilihan orang tua mu pasti tidak akan buruk, kan. Usiamu juga sudah cukup matang untuk membangun sebuah keluarga.. Bukahkah jika kau menikah dengan calon yang dipilihkan ibumu hyung akan hidup bahagia ? menikah dengan wanita yang cantik lalu memiliki anak – anak yang lucu pula.. ah.. aku tidak bermaksud menggurui, kok, hanya memberi saran" Taehyung tersenyum lucu.

Sebenarnya bohong. Taehyung sulit untuk mengatakannya. Taehyung tau pasti pada perasaannya. Perasaan berat yang begitu menyiksa saat Taehyung mengatakan itu pada Hoseok. Walaupun sebenarnya Taehyung sangat ingin bersikap egois saat ini.

Hoseok hanya diam, belum berniat menimpali sepatah kata pun untuk Taehyung.

"Kenapa hyung tidak coba untuk menerima 'dia' ?"

 _ **[Jangan pernah menerimanya, hyung]**_

"Bukankah hyung tidak akan tau jika hyung tidak mencoba untuk dekat dengannya ?"

 _ **[Tapi kau sudah mengatakan jika kau akan berada disampingku]**_

"Hah..haha.. Aduh.. aku ini bicara seolah aku Ibumu saja, ya, hyung"

 _ **[Karena aku benar benar tidak ingin hyung pergi dariku]**_

"Atau untuk permulaan.. ajak saja dia kenc–..." kalimat Taehyung terputus karena Hoseok membungkam bibir Taehyung dengan ciuman lembutnya. Taehyung membulatkan matanya kaget saat Hoseok benar – benar meraup kedua belah bibirnya. Hoseok menciumnya dengan begitu hangat dan basah hingga Taehyung benar – benar tidak bisa mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi padanya. Tangannya mengepal erat dan matanya terpejam begitu kuat. Seharusnya Taehyung mendorong Hoseok dan segera berlari menjauh dari pria yang sudah membuatnya kalut ini. Ya, seharusnya begitu, namun logikanya masih kalah dengan gejolak menyenangkan yang menjalari hatinya.

Hoseok menekan tengkuk Taehyung dan mendorongnya hingga Taehyung bersandar sepenuhnya pada sandaran sofa, tidak menyadari bahwa posisi mereka semakin lama semakin intim dengan Hoseok yang sudah mengungkung Taehyung dengan kedua lengannya.

"ngh.." seketika Taehyung membuka matanya, ia sadar akan suara apa yang barusaja ia keluarkan. Lenguhan –nikmat- yang Taehyung sangkal dengan keras saat Hoseok mulai menjamah seluruh rongga mulutnya.

"Ho..seokkh.. hy..hyungg" Taehyung memukul dada Hoseok dengan keras, berusaha agar menjauhkan Hoseok darinya saat Hoseok dengan sengaja mengusapi kulit punggung Taehyung didalam sweaternya.

"Ti...tidak hyuung.. ja..jangan lakukan i-itu" Taehyung meronta ketika Hoseok menyeret bibirnya menelusuri garis rahang Taehyung hingga dagunya.

"JUNG HOSEOK!" Taehyung berteriak dan saat itu juga Hoseok menghentikan kecupan bibirnya di leher Taehyung.

Nafas Taehyung memburu, selimut yang tadinya menyelimuti tubuhnya sudah melorot kelantai. Begitupun dengan Hoseok yang tiba – tiba saja ambruk dan memeluk Taehyung yang masih berada di kungkungannya.

Taehyung diam.

–atau sebenarnya sedang mencerna apa yang barusaja terjadi.

Sampai Hoseok kembali memeluknya dengan posesif dan hangat.

"Aku tidak akan minta maaf atas kejadian tadi" Hoseok bergumam tepat ditelinga Taehyung.

"Kau tau ? Aku barusaja mengatakan jika aku akan berusaha keras untuk memperjuangkanmu, Tae..." Hoseok semakin erat memeluk Taehyung.

"Tapi sepertinya kau lebih memilih untuk pergi dariku, ya ? Apa aku memang tidak pantas untuk bersama mu ? Apa aku benar – benar tidak akan pernah bisa mengisi hatimu ?"

"Apa yang belum kumengerti dari mu ? Aku mencoba untuk mengerti segalanya tentangmu. Kau, sifatmu, perasaanmu dan semuanya. Katakan padaku, apa yang belum ku mengerti ?" Hoseok menghela nafasnya lelah.

"Tapi jika kau benar – benar menginginkan ku untuk pergi darimu, akan kulakukan..." nafas Taehyung tercekat mendengar kalimat Hoseok yang begitu lirih. Taehyung mencengkram erat ujung selimut yang masih ia genggam. Hatinya tiba – tiba terasa sesak. Bukan itu yang ingin Taehyung dengar dari Hoseok.

"Malam ini, mungkin aku akan tidur dirumah, jadi aku akan mengantarmu pulang kerumah mu setelah ini. Kuharap kau bisa menjaga dirimu baik – baik" Hoseok melepas pelukan hangatnya pada Taehyung sembari mengusak rambut Taehyung pelan. Senyuman penuh luka Hoseok terpampang jelas dibibirnya. Dan Taehyung melihatnya dengan jelas. JE-LAS.

"Jangan takut sendirian lagi, karena Hani sudah pulang. Jangan takut sendirian lagi karena kau punya keluarga yang begitu menyayangimu. Jangan ceroboh lagi karena kau sudah dewasa. Jangan minum es kopi dicuaca sedingin ini juga jangan lewatkan makan malammu, itu kebiasaanmu yang paling menyebalkan. Jangan sering – sering tidur dimobil karena Hani mungkin tidak akan kuat untuk menggendongmu. Dan cobalah untuk tersenyum, orang – orang akan lebih menyukaimu jika kau tersenyum sedikit saja, Tae"

Taehyung tetap diam seperti orang idiot saat Hoseok sudah berdiri dan berjalan menjauh darinya. Taehyung benar – benar tidak mengerti. Seluruh saraf dalam tubuhnya seakan mengalami disfungsi, kaku dan tidak bisa digerakkan. Perasaannya didominasi oleh penyesalan yang amat sangat menyakitkan. Dan detik itu pula Taehyung mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

 _ **-Denial-**_

 _ **-Kim Taehyung**_

"...malamnya"

"Tae.. Kau tidak apa – apa ?" aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali ketika Hani noona menepuk bahuku pelan.

"Noona mengatakan sesuatu ?" ulangku.

"Apa yang terjadi ? Kau sakit ?" Hani noona menyentuh keningku tapi aku menepisnya pelan.

"Aku baik – baik saja,kok , jangan khawatir" Hani noona menatapku dengan tatapan curiganya.

 _ **[aku tidak baik – baik saja, noona. Aku patah hati]**_

"Taehyung.. Coba katakan padaku yang sebenarnya, apa yang membuatmu seperti ini ? dua hari ini kuperhatikan selalu melamun. Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu ?" Aku tidak menatap Hani noona ketika Hani noona mengatakan itu, karena jujur saja, walaupun noona tidak begitu peka dengan perasaan tapi Hani noona cukup pandai untuk menganalisa perbedaan tingkah yang terjadi padaku.

"Aku sudah selesai, terimakasih makan malamnya. Aku kekamar ya, noona" pamitku pada Hani noona dan mengabaikannya yang terus berteriak memanggilku. Jujur saja, aku tidak nyaman ditatap dengan tatapan mengintimidasi oleh Hani noona. Memang dasarnya aku saja yang bodoh, melamun dimeja makan –untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Aku menjatuhkan tubuhku keatas tempat tidur empuk milikku lalu menutupi mataku dengan lengan kananku. Hari ini begitu menyebalkan. Rasanya aku ingin sekali pergi ke sungai Han dan berteriak sekencang mungkin. Dadaku rasanya begitu penuh dan itu membuatku sulit untuk bernafas dengan normal. Sialan, lagi – lagi aku merasakan hal yang begitu kubenci sepanjang hidupku.

" _Tapi jika kau benar – benar menginginkan ku untuk pergi darimu, akan kulakukan..."_ tiba – tiba saja kalimat Hoseok hyung beberapa hari lalu terngiang lagi dikepalaku.

"GGGAAAHH!" Aku berteriak sembari mengacak rambutku kasar. Aku kacau !

"Kenapa aku harus mengingat orang sialan itu. Jelas – jelas ini yang terbaik untuknya kan !" aku membalikkan tubuhku menjadi tengkurap. Aku menutup mataku rapat – rapat dan mencoba untuk terlelap walaupun itu benar – benar sulit. Ini adalah yang kesekian kalinya om – om sialan itu membuatku muak dengan bahasan yang disebut perasaan.

 _ **...**_

"Taehyung sayang... Cepat keluar dari kamar dan segeralah turun sayang, Ibu sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu" itu Ibu yang berbicara dibalik pintu kamarku. Ibu sudah pulang dari Paris sejak dua hari yang lalu. Begitu pula denganku yang menjadi jarang keluar kamar sejak aku kembali kerumah bersama Hani noona lima hari yang lalu.

"Ya, bu" Aku hanya menjawab sekenanya, meskipun aku tidak segera beranjak dari ranjang dan gulungan selimutku. Aku kembali memejamkan mataku ketika kudengar Ibu sudah mulai menjauh dari depan pintu kamarku. Aku tidak ingin melakukan apa – apa. Yang ku inginkan adalah tidur dan tidur.

Barusaja aku terlelap, seseorang mengguncang bahuku pelan. Dengan malas aku membuka selimutku yang menutupi hingga kepala. Itu Hani noona.

"Aku akan segera turun, noona duluan saja" aku kembali menarik selimutku dan kembali tengkurap saat Hani noona sudah duduk disisi ranjangku.

"Kau bilang kau akan segera turun, kenapa kau malah menarik selimut dan kembali tidur ?" aku mengabaikan Hani noona.

"Taehyung..." Aku masih tidak menjawab panggilan kakak perempuanku.

"Tae, dengarkan aku, ya... menjadi orang dewasa itu tidak begitu menyenangkan. Mereka harus benar – benar menentukan apa yang akan mereka lakukan, terlepas dari semua konsekuensi yang mereka ambil. Mereka juga sudah melewati banyak hal, susah, senang, cemas, kecewa dan yang lainnya. Mereka tidak akan pernah mau untuk jatuh pada lubang yang sama, jadi mereka memutuskan sesuatu dengan dasar yang kuat–"

"–begitupun dengan urusan perasaan. Ada kalanya mereka juga mengorbankan perasaan mereka sendiri hanya untuk melihat orang yang begitu dicintainya bahagia, tidak peduli jika hati mereka akan menangis begitu pilu" Hani noona menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Aku tau kau juga sudah dewasa, dan aku juga mungkin tidak perlu lagi ikut campur dalam masalahmu. Tapi bagaimanapun juga kau tetaplah adikku, Tae. Aku berhak untuk menegurmu jika kau melakukan kesalahan."

"Sejak kau pulang kerumah, kau berubah. Sikapmu, kebiasaanmu dan segalanya. Kau tidak pernah keluar kamar selain pergi kesekolah. Bahkan aku mendapat telepon dari sekolah karena kau selalu tidur saat jam pelajaran berlangsung" kurasakan Hani noona menepuk kepalaku pelan, sedangkan aku masih diam tidak bergerak.

"Sekarang katakan padaku, kenapa kau membiarkan Hoseok pergi darimu jika kau sebenarnya tidak menginginkan dia pergi ?" aku mencengkram erat selimutku mendengar perkataan noona. Dadaku lagi – lagi terasa sesak. Aku... sangat menghindari topik ini.

"Taehyung... Seharusnya kau menggenggamnya jika kau tidak ingin dia pergi, kau harus mengikatnya kuat didalam hatimu jika kau benar – benar mencintainya. Seharusnya kau juga ikut berjuang jika kau tau Hoseok tidak akan pernah pergi sekalipun kau memintanya." Nafasku tercekat. Apa katanya ? Tidak akan meninggalkanku meskipun aku menyuruhnya pergi. Hah! Omong kosong macam apa, buktinya saja dia langsung pergi ketika aku membujuknya.. untuk... menikah.

"Temui dia jika kau benar – benar tidak menginginkan dia pergi, Taehyung"

"noona... tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri" gumamku pelan.

"Pikirkan apa yang barusaja kukatakan, Taehyung. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau mengalami hal yang sama denganku. Kau adikku dan aku begitu menyayangimu, begitupun dengan Seokjin. Aku yakin Seokjin akan mengatakan hal yang sama padamu. Bagaimanapun juga kau berhak untuk memperoleh kebahagiaanmu sendiri. Kakak mana yang tega melihat adiknya menderita ?"

"noona.. kumohon.." ujarku lagi, noona menghela nafasnya pasrah kemudian berjalan menjauh dari kamarku.

"Segera turun, Ibu sudah menunggu" selanjutnya kudengar suara pintu kamarku ditutup.

"Kakak mana yang tega melihat adiknya menderita ?" ulangku. Benar, aku sudah melakukan hal yang benar, terkait pembicaraanku dengan Yoongi hyung beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia yang bahagia, dan aku yang begitu tersiksa.

 _ **...**_

 _ **pesan dari : [nomor tidak dikenal]**_

 _ **Taehyung, aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Kau ada waktu kan malam ini ? Kuharap ada. Omong – omong, kau sudah legal, kan ? Aku menunggumu di Dice club, jam delapan malam. Jangan lupa. Aku benar – benar ingin bertemu denganmu, sekaligus ingin berterima kasih padamu. –Jung Yoongi.**_

Barusaja aku mengaktifkan ponselku, namun benda yang keberadaan sudah kulupakan ini bergetar beberapa kali. Ada beberapa pesan singkat dan notifikasi panggilan tak terjawab. Aku melempar ponselku pada nakas disamping ranjang ketika membaca sebuah pesan dari nomor yang tidak dikenal. Bisa – bisanya orang yang begitu kuhindari mengirimiku pesan dan mengajakku pergi ke tempat yang seharusnya ku hindari juga. Aku mengacak rambutku kasar kemudian melempar asal selimut tebal yang memang sudah berantakan sedari tadi.

"Mereka semua sialan!" umpatku kesal.

 _ **-Denial-**_

Pagi – pagi sekali Hoseok sudah bersiap untuk pergi kekantor. Masa cutinya sudah habis, begitu pula dengan jangka waktu nyawanya –sepertinya. Jung Hoseok tidak seperti Jung Hoseok yang biasanya. Hoseok lebih diam dan lebih sering melamun saat bekerja. Seolhyun sudah beberapa kali memergoki dan mengingatkan Hoseok untuk fokus, tetapi tetap saja. Tidak bisa!

Pikirannya kacau, menjadi semakin kacau ketika Nana dengan seenak hati keluar masuk kedalam apartemennya. Hoseok sudah menolak, tapi sepertinya yang dia tolak itu sejenis manusia kepala batu. Hingga Hoseok benar – benar lelah untuk menolaknya lagi dan lagi.

"Hoi Jung Hoseok" Hoseok mendongak ogah – ogahan pada orang yang barusaja memanggilnya. Itu Seokjin yang sudah berdiri diambang pintu ruang duplikasi sembari membawa dua cangkir kopi di kedua tangannya. Hoseok mendengus lelah.

"Wait.. wait.. Kau tidak senang bertemu dengan ku, eh ? kenapa baru melihatku saja sudah mendengus tidak minat seperti itu, aku baru pulang dari Newyork, loh.. dan sudah kau suguhi dengan helaan nafas seolah aku ini orang yang paling membosankan" ujar Seokjin sembari menyerahkan salah satu cangkir kopi yang tadi dibawanya pada Hoseok.

"simpan kecurigaanmu itu, hyung. Aku hanya sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang baik" sembari menunggu berkas yang di copynya selesai, Hoseok menyandarkan tubuhnya pada mesin fotokopi dibelakangnya.

"Seberapa banyak adikku membuatmu uring – uringan ?" Seokjin mengamati wajah lelah Hoseok, kemudian menyeruput kopinya sedikit.

"Duniaku sudah runtuh" Seokjin kemudian tertawa.

"Patah hati bisa membuat Jung Hoseok, seorang realist mengatakan hal yang hiperbolis juga ya ternyata"

"Aku serius"

"Aku lebih serius, Hoseok. Taehyung menolak mentah – mentah snapback yang dipesannya dariku saat aku pulang dari Newyork, dan sampai sekarang Taehyung tidak pernah keluar kamar. Sempat ku tanyai, apa ia ingin kutemani untuk pergi ke apartemen atau tidak, tapi dia menolak. Kau apakan adikku, eh ?"

"Dia.. menyuruhku untuk pergi, hyung... Dan aku menurutinya"

 _ **Bersambung...**_

 _ **:: a/n**_

 _ **0.1... Lohaa.. Ini hari apa ? sabtu bukan ? oh bukan ya XD ... gapapa deh, berhubung udah selesai diketik dan lagi jobless banget ( jobless loh ya bukan jonessss XD ) jadi pengen cepet cepet update. Hehee. Btw, udah hampir selesai nih, chapternya.. /gw digampar karena plinplan /plakk**_

 _ **Sekarang lagi mikir project baru nih, side story nya MinYoon. ada yang minat baca kaga ? /kaga ada, pergi sonoh. Eh, tapi entaran deh, kan baru dipikirin juga XD etapi chapter 1 udah diketik kok XD /ditendang**_

 _ **O iyaaa.. Itu special chap insyaallah ada lanjutannya kok, ada kok.. pasti ada /yakinin diri sendiri karena lagi kena WB QwQ**_

 _ **Chapter ini garing yah ? bingungin yah ? Bikin gumoh yah ? receh yah ? pemikirannya sama deh /plak.. karena ngetiknya pas lagi meler meler disko gitu..**_

 _ **Seperti biasanya.. Hatur sangkyu untuk para reader-nim, -chan, -kun, -chhi, -ssi, -san.. dan sejenisnya.. terimakasih review, fav folow, juga semangat yang kalian tularkan. Abis baca review pasti senyum – senyum gaje dan langsung dapet inspirasi.. ku kasih peluk cium mau ? /digampar**_

 _ **Udah ya, segitu dulu.. selamat menikmati..**_


	14. Chapter 12

"Ingat, Tae... Kau tidak boleh minum alkohol atau kau akan berakhir sangat menyedihkan seperti beberapa minggu lalu" Jimin menepuk bahu Taehyung pelan diikuti dengan Jungkook yang kini merangkul Taehyung dari sisi kanan.

"Aku sempat kaget juga, sih, ketika kau mengajak kami pergi ke Dice, biasanya kan kau paling malas kalau diajak _party_ " Jungkook melakukan _highfive_ bersama Jimin usai berujar kalimat itu, dan itu sukses membuat Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya, dia sebal.

"Kalian tidak bisa ya, diam dan tidak berisik. Aku benar – benar sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik untuk bercanda. Kalau kalian mau ikut aku, yasudah jalan saja, jangan banyak komentar" Jungkook dan Jimin terkekeh pelan, mereka berdua sudah terlampau hafal dengan kelakuan pemuda yang dijuluki pangeran es oleh seluruh penjuru sekolah mereka itu.

"Baiklah tuan muda Taehyung" kemudian mereka bertiga masuk kedalam Dice club yang cukup elegan. Jelas saja, Dice club itu adalah satu – satunya club yang masih menyandang predikat sopan yang berdiri di kawasan elit Gangnam. Jadi mereka bertiga bebas saja keluar masuk club itu tanpa _hangover_ sama sekali –kecuali Taehyung, sih.

Sesopan – sopannya club, pasti didalamnya masih terputar musik yang begitu keras dan memekakkan telinga. Baru selangkah dari pintu saja, telinga Taehyung rasanya sudah tidak karuan. Jadi Taehyung memutuskan untuk mengambil duduk dipojok meja bar yang agak tenang sembari menunggu seseorang yang mengajaknya bertemu ditempat –yang pernah Taehyung kutuk ini. Ini masih pukul tujuh lebih empat puluh menit, dan seingatnya Yoongi mengajaknya bertemu pukul delapan malam. Pantas saja belum terlihat seujung kuku pun, pria blonde dengan mata sipit itu.

Setelah kurang lebih menunggu sepuluh menit, Taehyung dikejutkan dengan seseorang yang menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Ia mengerutkan dahinya samar, mencoba untuk mengingat apakah ia pernah bertemu dengan pria berkaca mata serta memiliki dimple dipipi itu atau tidak, hingga akhirnya,

"Namjoon hyung ?" pria yang dipanggil Taehyung dengan nama Namjoon itu tersenyum ringan.

"Bagus, kau masih mengingatku"

"Siapa yang tidak ingat dengan orang yang hampir saja merusak meja cathering saat pesta penyambutan di perusahaan Ibu ?"

"Dan tidak bagusnya kau malah mengingat moment itu, duh" Namjoon bergumam pelan.

"Omong – omong kau datang kesini bersama siapa ? Seokjin ?" Taehyung tertawa samar ketika mendengar nama kakaknya disebut.

"Ya, jika aku memang berniat untuk menggali lubang kuburanku sendiri"

"Wohooo.. Kau diam – diam datang kemari ? Lain kali kau bisa mengajakku jika Seokjin tidak mengijinkan mu, eh.. Haha" Namjoon tertawa mendengar perkataannya sendiri. Mungkin setelah ini dia akan selangkah lebih dekat dengan calon adik iparnya ini –kalau Seokjin masih tetap jadi pacarnya, sih.

"Sayangnya aku sudah berjanji ini adalah yang terakhir kalinya aku datang kemari" Taehyung mengaduk malas jus jeruk didepannya.

"Sayang sekali... Tapi kau bisa– ... ah, sebentar.. Duh, orang ini mengganggu saja, sebentar ya, Taehyung.. aku pergi dulu, temanku memanggilku. Sampai jumpa nanti" belum selesai Namjoon berbicara ponselnya sudah bergetar tanda ada panggilan masuk, kemudian Namjoon berjalan menjauh dari tempat Taehyung duduk.

Taehyung kembali mengedarkan pandangannya pada kedua temannya yang tengah asik dilantai dansa kemudian Taehyung menghela nafas pelan.

"Diajak ke perpustakaan saja ogah – ogahan, giliran diajak ke club saja hadir paling depan" gumam Taehyung.

 _ **\- Denial -**_

 _ **Jung Hoseok x Kim Taehyung**_

 _ **And other cast**_

 _ **Warning! It's Boyslove, Boy x Boy!**_

 _ **HopeV!**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **::Chapter 12**_

 _ **-Denial-**_

Taehyung tidak tahu sejak kapan ia mulai meneguk wine didepannya. Seingatnya ia hanya mengaduk malas jus jeruk miliknya hingga seseorang yang mengundangnya untuk menginjakkan kaki di _club_ ini datang dan duduk didepannya.

Yoongi datang dengan wajahnya yang dingin juga senyuman tipis menyebalkan miliknya. Taehyung tidak berhenti mengumpat –dalam hati, mengumpati pria berkulit putih pucat ini dengan segala sumpah serapah karena membuatnya begitu tersiksa dengan ucapannya. Pria asing yang tiba – tiba datang dan merusak segalanya, pun pria asing yang tiba – tiba mengejeknya karena tidak bisa minum alkohol, bahkan wine sekalipun. 'memangnya dia bisa minum ? daritadi saja gelasnya masih kosong' batin Taehyung.

"Jadi, Taehyung ?" tanya Yoongi ketika ia tau bahwa Taehyung cukup mabuk untuk dia introgasi.

"Sudah ku...kulakukan, bukankah k-kau kemari untuk membicarakan sesuatu.. pada..ku"

"Benar Taehyung, dan aku begitu berterima kasih padamu. Aku tidak tau bagaimana kau mengatakannya pada Hoseok, tapi kuakui, setelahnya Hoseok lebih sering berada dirumah daripada di apartemennya" Yoongi menuangkan sekali lagi wine kedalam gelas Taehyung.

"Sebagai ucapan terimakasih ku untuk yang kesekian kali, hargai aku saat aku sudah menuangkan minuman kedalam gelasmu" Taehyung sudah tidak begitu peduli, tetapi masih tetap meneguk wine didalam gelasnya. Taehyung berusaha untuk mencari keberadaan kedua sahabatnya, tapi pandangannya semakin memburuk.

"Jadi, apa yang kau minta dari ku sebagai hadiah, Kim Taehyung ?" mendengar perkataan Yoongi, Taehyung tertawa keras. Begitu keras hingga airmatanya jatuh tanpa sadar. Taehyung tiba – tiba berdiri, kemudian menunjuk Yoongi dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Hadiah ? Hadiah ya ?" Taehyung tertawa sarkatis pada Yoongi.

"Aku tidak butuh hadiah darimu, Jung Yoongi yang terhormat"

"Begitu mudahnya kau datang dan merusak semuanya, begitu mudahnya kau berterimakasih karena aku menghancurkan kepercayaanku sendiri pada Hoseok yang kubangun susah payah, apa memang kau itu lahir untuk menjadi seorang yang begitu menyebalkan ?" Yoongi menatap dalam diam wajah Taehyung yang begitu menyedihkan.

"Kakakku pernah bertanya, kakak mana yang tega melihat adiknya menderita ? sekarang aku tau jawabannya" Taehyung tertawa sinis sembari kembali duduk dan menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Jawabannya adalah KAU!... KAU JUNG YOONGI !"

"Kau dan Ibumu tidak membiarkan Hoseok memilih apa yang menjadi pilihannya, kau dan Ibumu tidak membiarkan Hoseok mencari kebahagiaannya.. Apa kau pikir Hoseok itu anak kecil ?" Taehyung mendengus kasar.

"Aku tidak keberatan jika kau menganggapku sebagai bocah ingusan yang hanya bisa bicara omong kosong, tapi kalian tidak mengerti... Kalian tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana perasaan Hoseok hyung.. Dan mungkin tidak akan pernah mau mengerti.."

"..Karena kalian tidak pernah merasakannya..." ujar Taehyung lirih.

"Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja kalian menyeret Hoseok hyung pulang kerumah, kenapa setelah aku merasa nyaman bersama dengan Hoseok hyung kalian merusak semuanya"

"Aku menyukainya, aku mencintainya... Kupikir aku bisa merasakan lagi bagaimana menyenangkannya ada seseorang yang dengan senang hati menggenggam tanganku, memberikan kehangatan yang rasanya pun sudah begitu lama kukubur dalam – dalam... kalian tidak mengerti.. kalian benar – benar tidak mengerti" Taehyung terisak pelan, mengabaikan kedua sahabatnya yang kini sudah berdiri dibelakang kursi yang diduduki Yoongi sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu, karena Yoongi mencegah Jimin dan Jungkook untuk mendekat pada Taehyung. Yoongi hanya mengatakan, "dengarkan saja, dulu" pada Jimin dan Jungkook.

Taehyung terdiam sesaat, kemudian tertawa pilu.

"Dari awal aku tidak pernah berniat membantumu Yoongi.. Aku sudah membencimu sejak kau menyisipkan kata pernikahan pada kalimatmu. Aku begitu ingin berdiri dan meninggalkanmu pergi begitu saja, jika aku tidak tau apa itu tata krama. Kau tidak tau bagaimana kacaunya pikiranku sejak kau datang menemuiku, dan menjadi lebih kacau lagi ketika Hoseok hyung benar – benar pergi dariku"

"Sekarang coba katakan padaku, kenapa aku tidak bisa bersama dengan Hoseok hyung saat aku sudah benar – benar merasa nyaman padanya, begitu bergantung padanya ? Katakan padaku, KENAPA !"

Yoongi lagi – lagi tertawa pelan.

"Satu alasan saja, jika alasan itu bisa kuterima, maka aku akan benar – benar mundur dari kehidupan Hoseok hyung. Selamanya..."

"Karena kau tidak mau mengakui perasaanmu padanya, Taehyung. Kau membiarkan Hoseok menunggu padahal kau juga tau kau mencintai Hoseok sejak Hoseok selalu ada bersamamu. Kau bersikeras menyangkalnya Taehyung." Ujar Yoongi pelan.

Taehyung benar – benar tertawa keras setelah mendengar kalimat Yoongi.

"Tebakanku benar, bukan ? Kau tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasa nya ditinggalkan. Bersyukurlah karena kau tidak memiliki trauma sialan yang selalu menghantuimu setiap waktu, bersyukurlah karena kau selalu hidup normal dari bayi sampai kau dewasa. Kau hanya makan yang namanya manisnya kenangan masa kecil, Jung Yoongi yang terhormat. Sekarang bolehkah aku bertanya beberapa pertanyaan padamu ?" Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau pernah berada diambang batas kehidupan yang begitu menyakitkan, sendirian. Dan setelah kau yakin jika kau benar – benar mati, dengan sialannya kau kembali bisa bernafas. Dengan setiap hembusan nafas yang membawa luka yang begitu menyesakkan. Setelahnya kau ditampar begitu keras dengan kenyataan bahwa orang yang begitu kau sayangilah yang menjadi penggantimu untuk mati ? Apa kau pernah ? KAU PIKIR, BERAPA LAMA AKU BERUSAHA MENGEMBALIKAN TINGKAT KEWARASAN SARAF OTAKKU SEJAK KEJADIAN ITU, YOONGI... BERAPA LAMA !" Bahu Taehyung bergetar hebat, dia menangis.

"Air laut itu, ombak itu, rasa sakit itu, dan juga fantasi tentang ikan ikan besar yang mengerikan ? Kau pikir apa aku tidak pernah merasa depresi karena traumaku saat Ibuku membawa ku ke psikiater" Yoongi melepas kedua tautan jemarinya kemudian meraih gelas wine dan meneguknya dengan santai.

"Aku tidak punya kelainan mental, dan teman – teman menjauhi ku karena aku tidak bisa bermain dengan air dan kolam renang. Aku tidak bisa bergerak bebas selama bertahun – tahun, sendirian bertahun – tahun. Dan setelah aku punya Hoseok hyung, kau dengan mudah merusak segalanya..." Taehyung masih terisak, mengabaikan Yoongi yang sudah beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

" _See.._ Hoseok-ah.. Sekarang kau sudah tau semuanya, kan ? Dia benar – benar mencintaimu, kau bisa membawa pulang kucingmu ini, jaga dia dengan baik, dan jangan biarkan dia lepas dari genggamanmu lagi. Nana biarkan aku dan Namjoon yang mengurusnya" Yoongi berdiri dari duduknya lalu pergi dari hadapan Taehyung yang masih menunduk sambil terisak pelan. Hoseok yang sedari tadi duduk membelakangi mereka berdua pun masih tetap diam tak bergerak.

"Sekarang aku sudah tidak punya alasan untuk tetap memaksakan kehendak Ibu padamu. Kau tau mana yang terbaik untukmu." Ujar Yoongi sembari berlalu melewati Hoseok yang masih menunduk tak bergerak seinci pun.

"Sialan, aku sepertinya juga tidak tahan dengan wine" gumam Yoongi pelan yang tanpa dia sadari masih dapat didengar oleh salah seorang pemuda yang masih berdiri mematung. Dalam hati mereka masih bertanya – tanya, apa judul yang bagus untuk drama yang barusaja mereka tonton secara live di club mewah ini ?

 _ **-Denial-**_

Hoseok menggendong Taehyung dipunggungnya menuju parkiran mobil. Taehyung tidak berhenti meracau tidak jelas. Taehyung terus saja mengucapkan kata kecewa pada Hoseok. Dan itu membuat Hoseok semakin menyesal karena telah menyakiti Taehyung dengan kata – katanya beberapa waktu lalu.

Hoseok membaringkan tubuh kurus Taehyung dikursi belakang dan menyelimuti Taehyung dengan mantel miliknya agar Taehyung tidak merasa kedinginan. Hoseok memandangi Taehyung lama, kemudian mengusap kasar wajahnya sendiri. Hoseok benar – benar menyesal dengan kelakuannya.

Pemuda dua puluh lima tahun itu merasa begitu bodoh saat tidak bisa membaca raut wajah Taehyung yang begitu terganggu setelah ia bilang akan pulang kerumah karena kakak laki - lakinya pulang. Hoseok benar – benar tidak menyangka, kakak laki - lakinya begitu gila mendatangi Taehyung dan memintanya untuk bicara padanya. Itu sungguh keterlaluan.

"Aku sudah menyakitimu, Taehyung. Maafkan aku" gumamnya pelan. Hoseok mengusap dahi Taehyung yang sesekali berkerut tidak nyaman, kemudian mengecupnya pelan. Bahkan saat sedang tidur pun Taehyung masih nampak terus berpikir dan itu membuat Hoseok tidak berhenti untuk menyumpahi dirinya sendiri.

"Aku benci Hoseok hyung! Aku benciii... aku... mencintai...nya..." Hoseok kembali mengusap pipi Taehyung dengan ibu jarinya ketika mendengar Taehyung lagi – lagi meracau.

"aku juga mencintaimu, sayang. Mulai saat ini aku akan selalu berada disampingmu, aku tidak akan pergi kemana – mana, aku tidak akan pernah membuatmu sedih lagi" kecupan hangat Hoseok sematkan pada dahi Taehyung yang berkeringat.

 _ **-Denial-**_

Lima belas menit yang lalu Hoseok sudah menghubungi Seokjin dan memberitahunya jika Taehyung baik – baik saja bersamanya. Dan sekarang Taehyung berada dipunggung Hoseok untuk menuju apartemen Hoseok. Ini sudah cukup larut untuk mengantar Taehyung pulang, apalagi dalam keadaan mabuk. Jadi Hoseok memutuskan untuk membiarkan Taehyung bermalam diapartemennya.

Adalah Taehyung yang semakin memeluk erat leher Hoseok yang sedang menggendongnya. Bibir mungilnya terus saja mengeluarkan isakan yang terdengar begitu pilu.

"Aku membencimu hyung... aku membenci..mu" mendengarnya Hoseok benar – benar menyesal. Hoseok menyesal mengapa ia tidak mencoba untuk memahami Taehyung lebih lagi ? mengapa ia tidak mencoba untuk lebih mengerti lagi mengenai perasaan Taehyung padanya ? Harusnya Hoseok mengerti, perkataan Taehyung beberapa hari lalu itu adalah sebuah permintaan untuk Hoseok tetap tinggal disisinya.

"A..aku.. men..cintaimu.. Hoseok hyung..." Hoseok berhenti sejenak dari langkahnya, kemudian menoleh untuk dapat melihat wajah Taehyung.

"Jangan pergi dariku lagi, aku membutuhkanmu hyung... kau satu – satunya orang yang dapat membuatku merasa sebal dan khawatir. Jangan pergi.. tetaplah bersama–" Taehyung sudah jatuh terlelap dipunggung Hoseok sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya sendiri.

"aku tidak akan pergi lagi, Taehyung. Sekarang aku sudah memiliki alasan untuk tetap tinggal disisimu. Selama yang kau mau." Hoseok tersenyum samar, kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya untuk sampai diapartemennya.

Hoseok membaringkan tubuh kurus Taehyung diranjang serta melepas mantel dan sepatu milik Taehyung. Hoseok menyelimuti Taehyung hingga batas leher saat ingat cuaca malam ini begitu dingin, kemudian ikut membaringkan tubuh lelahnya disamping Taehyung sambil memeluk tubuh pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu dari balik selimut.

Hoseok mengusap pipi Taehyung sembari bersenandung pelan, membiarkan pemuda mungil itu terlelap kembali setelah pergerakan kecil yang Taehyung buat karena terganggu akibat ulah Hoseok. Hoseok tersenyum hangat ketika mendapati Taehyung yang semakin mendesak ingin memeluk Hoseok.

"Tidur yang nyenyak sayang, besok kita harus bicara serius dan kau harus dalam keadaan sadar sepenuhnya" ujar Hoseok sembari menumpukan dagunya pada kepala Taehyung dan memeluk Taehyung hangat.

 _ **-Denial-**_

Taehyung terbangun ketika merasakan sepasang lengan memeluk pinggangnya. Ia mengerutkan dahi samar, mencoba beradaptasi dengan cahaya remang yang dihasilkan oleh lampu tidur disampingnya. Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri dan perutnya terasa begitu tidak nyaman.

Taehyung mendongakkan kepalanya, mencari tau siapa yang memeluknya sehangat ini, dan tiba – tiba saja Taehyung memekik pelan.

"Ke..kenapa aku bisa ada disini ?" Taehyung mendorong dada Hoseok yang tepat berada didepan wajahnya membuat Hoseok ikut terbangun dari tidurnya.

"A..apa yang kau lakukan.. ke..kenapa aku bisa bersamamu ?"

"aku yang membawamu kesini, Taehyung"

"Ke..kenapa ? kenapa aku... kau" Taehyung memeluk selimutnya erat.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun padamu, oke. Dan sekarang cepat kembali tidur, aku yakin kepalamu itu masih belum sepenuhnya sembuh dari rasa pusing. Dan kumohon, jangan pernah menyentuh minuman beralkohol dengan kadar serendah apapun, Taehyung"

Tatapan Taehyung berubah menjadi dingin dan menusuk ketika dia menyadari sesuatu.

"Aku ingin pulang sekarang juga"

"Taehyung !" Hoseok tidak sengaja meninggikan suaranya dan itu berhasil membuat Taehyung terdiam ditempat.

"Taehyung.. kumohon, berhenti bersikap seperti itu.. Aku tau kau terluka.. jadi kumohon, jangan lagi mengubur perasaanmu sendiri. Katakan jika kau benar – benar membutuhkanku..."

"Selama beberapa hari ini, aku benar – benar kacau. Hoseok yang bodoh ini tidak mengerjakan pekerjaannya dengan baik, dan aku sangat menyesal meninggalkanmu, Tae"

"Seharusnya aku tau, saat itu kau memintaku untuk tetap tinggal, kau memintaku untuk berada disisimu.. Tapi dengan bodohnya aku tidak memahami apa yang kau inginkan.. Aku pergi darimu dan mencoba untuk menuruti semua yang kau mau. Tapi aku tidak bisa, Tae. Aku membutuhkanmu..." Hoseok meraih tangan Taehyung yang begitu dingin dan menggenggamnya.

"Jangan membohongi perasaanmu sendiri, Taehyung. Itu sama saja dengan kau melukai perasaanmu sendiri."

"Hyung... maaf" suara Taehyung begitu lirih, namun Hoseok masih dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"maaf karena aku membuatmu kecewa... tapi.. aku tidak–"

"Katakan jika kau membutuhkanku juga, Taehyung" Hoseok memeluk Taehyung dari belakang dan membuat Taehyung menundukkan wajahnya.

"kumohon, jangan seperti ini lagi. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, aku akan tetap berada disisimu selama yang kau mau."

"Hyu..ung.."

"Kim Taehyung !"

"jangan pergi dariku hyung.. a..aku.. membutuhkanmu." Dan ucapan terakhir Taehyung membuat Hoseok tersenyum lega. Seperti, separuh beban yang bersarang dikepalanya terangkat begitu saja, begitupun dengan hatinya. Hoseok mengusap surai karamel Taehyung yang sedang memeluknya sambil sesekali mengecup surai karamel itu dengan hangat.

"Aku tidak akan pergi. Meskipun kau yang memintanya, Taehyung"

 _ **-Denial-**_

Hoseok terbangun ketika mencium aroma sesuatu yang terbakar dari area dapur, kemudian dengan segera berlari menuju dapur, menabraki beberapa benda yang menghalangi jalannya karena matanya belum sepenuhnya terbuka. Dan benar saja, didapur... Sesuatu yang hitam –dan tidak berbentuk sudah bercecer dilantai dapur.

"Taehyung.. apa yang kau lakukan ? menjauh dari penggorengan itu, kau bisa terluka" Hoseok menarik tangan Taehyung yang sedang memegang spatula dan menyeretnya menjauh dari kompor.

"Hyung.. apa yang kau lakukan, aduh.. sakit"

"Minyak panas itu bisa melukaimu, kau tau.. dan kenapa kau pagi – pagi sudah bermain dengan penggorengan dan benda – benda hitam itu didapur ?" Hoseok memijat pangkal hidungnya pelan, tiba – tiba ia merasa pening karena harus terbangun secara mendadak dan segera berlari menuju dapur dengan keadaan baru bangun tidur.

"Benda hitam, hyung bilang ?" Taehyung memberengut lucu. Telur yang susah payah dibuatnya, Hoseok bilang benda hitam. Jahat sekali Hoseok.

"Ya sudah.. terserah.. aku tidak peduli padamu.. Jangan kira karena kau pintar memasak kau bisa mengejek telur itu seenak jidat, ya"

"Demi tuhan Taehyung.. jika kau tidak bisa memasak, kau bisa membangunkanku.. kalau kau terluka bagaimana ?"

"memangnya kenapa kalau aku tidak bisa masak.. Sudahlah.. urus saja sendiri dapurmu yang sudah kuhancurkan itu.. Aku tidak mau membuatkan sarapan untuk hyu–" Taehyung segera menghentikan kalimatnya saat menyadari apa yang diucapkannya.

"Kau apa ?"

"APA ! Aku tidak bicara apa – apa.. Pergi mandi sana.. hyung bau" Taehyung hendak pergi namun Hoseok menahan pergelangan tangannya dan segera memeluk Taehyung.

"Terimakasih, Taehyung"

"ke..kenapa berterima kasih.. bukannya seharusnya hyung marah karena aku menghancurkan dapurmu ?" mendengar itu Hoseok kemudian tertawa geli.

"Tidak apa – apa. Dan aku berterima kasih karena kau mau belajar menjadi istri yang... ADUHH ! Taehyung ! Kenapa menginjak kakiku, EH!" Hoseok berjongkok memegangi jempol kakinya yang berdenyut nyeri karena diinjak Taehyung dengan keras.

"Rasakan ! Dasar om – om gombal... Mati saja sana !" Taehyung berteriak dari ruang tengah sembali menahan senyuman yang memaksa untuk tercipta dibibir Kim Taehyung.

Taehyung sudah berjanji dalam hatinya, ia tidak akan lagi meminta Hoseok untuk pergi darinya karena Taehyung membutuhkannya. Hoseok adalah satu – satunya orang yang mampu mengganggu pikiran Taehyung, Hoseok adalah satu – satunya orang yang paling bisa membuat jantung seorang Kim Taehyung berdebar dengan kurang ajarnya. Dan Hoseok adalah satu – satunya orang yang paling Taehyung inginkan untuk menggenggam erat tangannya yang selalu terasa dingin.

Tapi Taehyung masih menunggu satu hal...

Hoseok memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya. –Hoseok belum meminta Taehyung untuk itu.

 _ **TBC / END ?**_

 _ **::a/n**_

 _ **Haloo.. Chapter 12 udah update nih. Oiya.. chapter ini aneh banget ya, gaje dan membingungkan T.T ku lagi ga dapet feeling, bener2 ga ada feeling. Gimana gimana ? enaknya bersambung apa udahan nih ? haha.. eit.. tapi Special chapter belum kelar loh.. bakal diupdate secepatnya yak..**_

 _ **Setelah ini tamat, bakal langsung post yang YoonMin side story.. Ugh tapi ku masih bingung nih.. enakan YoonMin apa MinYoon ya ? Tapi ku ga bisa liat Yoongi jadi seme T.T terlalu tjantik..**_

 _ **Btw, mau buka sesi fan-chat nih di Line.. ada yang minat ? buat seru – seruan aja, sih. Yang bales karakter ff ini kok XD –gaada yang minat pergi sonoh lu.. mampir aja di ID ini ( andikaesttt ) ... nanti kubuatkan grup untuk sesi tanya jawab karakter denial /tanya author juga boleh /plakk**_

 _ **Terakhir.. terimakasih untuk semua yang mengikuti cerita ini dari awal hingga akhir. Terimakasih sudah meninggalkan feedback. Itu vitamin bagi setiap author. See you next yaa...**_


	15. Chapter 13

"Aku pulang..." teriak Taehyung setelah menutup kembali pintu rumahnya. Tidak ada yang menyahut perkataan Taehyung, rumahnya kosong. Tidak ada seorangpun yang terlihat, bahkan setelah Taehyung mengelilingi ruang tamu, ruang kerja dan juga halaman belakang. Hingga akhirnya Taehyung menemukan sebuah _sticky note_ yang tertempel dikulkas. Itu.. dari Ibunya.

"Lagi – lagi..." gumam Taehyung setelah membaca _sticky note_ yang ditujukan kepadanya, kemudian bergegas keluar dari rumahnya tanpa menganti seragamnya lebih dulu.

Sudah jelas Taehyung akan pergi ke apartemen Hoseok, kemana lagi dia akan pergi kalau tidak kesana ? Omong – omong, apartemen Taehyung sekarang dikosongkan –lagi. Taehyung lebih memilih untuk ikut menginap di apartemen Hoseok karena yaa.. kalian tau, Taehyung benci sendirian.

Tiga puluh menit perjalanan menggunakan bus dan sepuluh menit berjalan kaki, Taehyung akhirnya sampai didepan gedung apartemen Hoseok. Barusaja Taehyung hendak melangkah, tiba – tiba seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang dan membuat Taehyung menahan senyumannya untuk beberapa saat.

"Mengunjungi pacarmu yang tampan ini, kan"

 _ **\- Denial -**_

 _ **Jung Hoseok x Kim Taehyung**_

 _ **And other cast**_

 _ **Warning! It's Boyslove, Boy x Boy!**_

 _ **HopeV!**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **::Chapter 13**_

 _ **-Denial-**_

 _ **-Kim Taehyung**_

Aku terbangun ketika mencium aroma harum yang menyapa hidungku pagi ini. Aku meregangkan ototku yang terasa kaku karena barusaja bangun tidur, aku melirik jam digital yang terletak dinakas, masih pukul tujuh lebih lima. Aku menoleh kesamping, sekedar untuk memastikan bahwa aroma makanan yang kelihatannya lezat ini adalah hasil karya seseorang yang selama beberapa hari ini tidur disampingku. Iya, Jung Hoseok. Om – om mesum yang kadang – kadang sangat menyebalkan dan membuatku kesal.

Omong – omong, sekarang aku lebih suka tinggal diapartemen Hoseok daripada dirumah. Ya walaupun sesekali aku masih pulang kerumah, sih. Aku sedang kesal pada Ayah. Yang benar saja, Ayah sudah janji untuk pulang kerumah saat natal tapi kemarin lusa tiba – tiba ayah menelponku dan bilang kalau ayah tidak jadi pulang. Itu sangat menyebalkan.

Ah, pagi – pagi moodku sudah naik turun begini, lebih baik aku segera bangun dan melihat apa yang dimasak Hoseok hyung pagi ini.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju dapur dan kulihat Hoseok hyung masih sibuk dengan acara memasaknya sampai – sampai dia tidak menyadari kehadiranku sama sekali. Aku menarik kursi meja makan dan duduk dengan tenang sembari mengamati punggung Hoseok hyung dari tempat dudukku.

"Selamat pagi, Taehyung. Saranku kau pagi – pagi jangan melamun, lebih baik kalau cuci muka, gosok gigi lalu kembali duduk dengan tenang selagi aku menyiapkan sarapan hari ini" ujar Hoseok hyung tanpa menoleh padaku dan jujur saja itu membuatku kaget.

"Siapa juga yang melamun" elakku sembari berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi tanpa melayangkan protes lebih panjang. Aku menutup pintu kamar mandi sedikit keras.

Aku mengamati wajahku sendiri yang masih basah melalui cermin didepanku setelah selesai membasuhnya. Banyak hal yang terjadi akhir – akhir ini dan itu semua membuatku lelah. Periode liburan sudah dimulai sejak tiga hari lalu, dan aku tidak memiliki banyak kegiatan yang berarti selama liburan. Mungkin hanya mengikuti pemberkatan kemudian kembali pulang kerumah. Hanya itu saja, sih.

Aku menghela nafas pelan. Sejenak aku ingat sesuatu. Bagaimana ya, aku tidak tau bagaimana harus memahami segala hal yang terjadi akhir – akhir ini. Terlalu rumit, dan aku benci jika harus menyusunnya agar aku mengerti.

"Kenapa aku harus susah payah berpikir, aku hanya perlu mengingat hal yang perlu kuingat, yang lain mana aku peduli" kemudian aku mengambil sikat gigi dan mulai menyikat gigiku.

Barusaja aku selesai menyikat gigi, ketukan pintu kamar mandi membuatku sedikit melonjak karena kaget.

"Taehyung, kenapa lama sekali ? apa terjadi sesuatu ?" itu suara Hoseok hyung yang berbicara –sepertinya tepat didepan pintu kamar mandi.

"Aku baik – baik saja kok, hyung. Aku sudah selesai" ujarku sembari mengusap wajahku dengan handuk baru yang kuambil dari laci kecil disamping wastafel.

Saat aku masih sibuk mengusap wajahku dengan handuk, pada saat itu juga aku merasakan sepasang lengan melingkari perut dan leherku dari belakang. Aku menghentikan acara mengusap wajahku sejenak, kemudian berdehem pelan saat hembusan nafas hangat terasa menyapu tengkukku.

"h-hyung" ujarku pelan.

"Apa membasuh wajah dan gosok gigi memerlukan waktu selama itu ?" ujar Hoseok hyung tepat disamping telingaku. Satu lengan yang memeluk leherku kini beralih memeluk pinggangku dengan posesif.

"Pasti ada sesuatu yang menganggu pikiranmu" Hoseok hyung mendengus kemudian menumpukan dagunya pada bahuku.

"Hyung ini kenapa posesif sekali, sih. Hyung pikir aku anak kecil ?" Hoseok hyung terkekeh pelan lalu membalikkan tubuhku agar berhadapan dengannya. Aku menepis tangannya ketika dia dengan sengaja ingin menyentuh dahiku.

"Kenapa ? aku tidak boleh menyentuhmu ?"

"Eh?"

"lihat kerutan – kerutan ini, kau bisa terlihat lebih tua dariku jika terus mengerutkan dahimu saat sedang banyak pikiran" Hoseok hyung mengusap dahiku dengan ibu jarinya tangan kanannya, sedangkan lengan kirinya masih memelukku. Aku hanya diam, tidak bergerak ataupun menyahut perkataannya.

"Ah, tunggu sebentar." Aku menatap Hoseok hyung bingung ketika dia meraih sebuah botol warna biru dari laci atas lalu mengoleskannya pada wajahku dengan telunjuknya secara hati – hati. Sensasi dingin tiba – tiba terasa dipermukaan kulitku yang Hoseok hyung sentuh. 'Ah, ini pasti sabun cuci muka' gumamku dalam hati.

"Ini adalah kosmetik favoritku, rasanya begitu menyegarkan, aku akan memakaikannya untukmu" ujar Hoseok hyung masih sibuk dengan acara mari-membersihkan-wajah-Taehyung nya padaku.

"Tapi aku bisa-"

"Tidak, aku harus melakukannya untukmu, sekali – kali menurutlah pada pacarmu, Taehyung" mendengarnya pipiku rasanya seperti terbakar.

Tidak, tunggu! Apa dia bilang ? pacarnya ? sejak kapan ? seingatku aku belum mendengar dia memintaku untuk menjadi pacarnya dan aku juga belum pernah mengatakan iya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut pacar, huh ?"

"Kau Taehyung. Kim Taehyung adalah pacar Jung Hoseok mulai saat ini" aku melotot tajam mendengarnya, kemudian menginjak kaki Hoseok hyung hingga dia mengaduh pelan.

"KAU SANGAT TIDAK ROMANTIS DASAR OM OM TIDAK PEKA" teriakku sembari melempar handuk yang sedari tadi kugenggam.

"Tapi kau menyukai om – om yang tidak peka ini kan, Taehyung" ujarnya dan itu benar – benar membuatku semakin kesal.

"Mati saja sana, dasar om – om tidak peka" balasku sembari membanting pintu kamar mandi dan meninggalkan Hoseok hyung yang masih berada didalam kamar mandi.

...

"Taehyung..." panggil Hoseok hyung padaku.

"Hmmm"

"Masih marah ?"

"Tidak"

"Bohong"

"Mau kupukul, huh ?" aku mengangkat mangkuk sereal yang tinggal setengah, dan Hoseok hyung malah tertawa karena ancamanku. Heh, yang benar saja!

"Hari ini kau tidak ada acara, kan ? bagaimana kalau kita pergi jalan – jalan ?"

"Jalan – jalan ?" tanyaku.

"Kencan maksudku. Kau kan pacarku" ujarnya sembari menunjukkan eyesmile nya padaku.

Dan disinilah kami akhirnya, terjebak didalam mobil ditengah badai salju yang melanda kota Seoul. Kan, aku sudah bilang pada Hoseok hyung sejak dia merengek mengajakku berkendara dimalam hari untuk mengelilingi Seoul. Sebenarnya apa yang diharapkan dari mengedara ditengah salju ? bukankah lebih baik dirumah dan bergelung dengan selimut, atau menikmati coklat panas berdua dan menonton film bersa- _Arrgghh... Apa yang kupikirkan. Sadar Kim Taehyung! Sadar!_

"Hyung, mungkin umurmu sudah cukup dewasa, tapi kelakuanmu. Argghh.. lihat, sekarang kita terjebak ditengah badai salju. Apanya yang menyenangkan" ujarku kesal.

"Kupikir hanya akal – akalanmu saja karena kau tidak mau kuajak kencan" aku membenturkan kepalaku pelan pada kaca jendela mobil karena tidak tau lagi harus mengatakan apa pada orang yang menyebalkan disampingku ini.

"terserahlah hyung. Sesuka hyung saja. Aku mau tidur, bangunkan aku jika kita masih memiliki kesempatan untuk bergerak dari salju menyebalkan ini" gumamku.

"Taehyung..." aku bergumam pelan menjawab panggilan Hoseok hyung.

"Sebenarnya, aku hanya ingin memperjelas sesuatu" aku membuka kedua mataku tanpa mengubah posisi. Aku menatap Hoseok hyung melalui pantulan kaca mobil.

"akhir – akhir ini banyak hal yang membuatmu sebal, kan. Maaf karena aku sempat membuatmu begitu marah. Jika boleh jujur, aku juga marah dengan diriku sendiri. Jauh darimu itu benar – benar menyiksaku. Aku tidak bisa fokus dan menyelesaikan segala hal dengan baik. Pikiranku hanya dipenuhi oleh mu" Hoseok hyung menghela nafasnya pelan, sebelum kembali berujar,

"entah kenapa, tidak mendengar teriakan mu rasanya begitu kurang" terkekeh pelan sambil mengusap kepalaku, Hoseok hyung kemudian menarik daguku agar menoleh padanya.

"Kau tau.. Aku begitu ingin menggapaimu, aku begitu ingin memelukmu, dan aku begitu ingin memilikimu, Taehyung. Untuk diriku sendiri" aku menahan nafasku ketika Hoseok hyung mendekat padaku.

Aku merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang begitu hangat dan menyenangkan, tatapannya begitu teduh dan menenangkan. Aku mencoba untuk mengalihkan pandanganku dari Hoseok hyung, namun tangannya yang masih berada didaguku menahannya.

"Lihat aku Taehyung. Lihat seberapa besar aku mencintaimu, seberapa dalam aku ingin kau berada dalam genggamanku" Hoseok hyung mengusap bibir bawahku pelan dengan ibu jarinya.

"Bagaimana jika aku menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya, malam ini ? dengan begitu kau tidak akan bisa pergi lagi dariku, walaupun kau sangat ingin melakukannya" aku hanya diam menatap Hoseok hyung yang semakin mendekat kearahku. Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa aku tidak bisa memakinya seperti biasa, kenapa aku tidak bisa mengelak perasaanku seperti sebelumnya. Tapi aku menikmatinya, menikmati setiap tatapan teduh Hoseok hyung padaku, menikmati setiap kalimat yang masuk kedalam telingaku dengan nyaringnya, dan menikmati saat dimana Hoseok hyung secara tidak langsung mengikat perasaanku dengan –entah bagaimana aku menjelaskannya. Aku benar – benar menikmati debaran jantungku yang semakin menggila ini.

"Taehyung-ah... kau kekasihku mulai saat ini. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu selain aku, tidak ada yang boleh membuatmu uring – uringan selain aku"

"Aku... tapi ak-"

"Cukup katakan 'ya' dan aku tidak akan menuntut apapun darimu, malam ini" Hoseok hyung memiringkan kepalanya, bibirnya tepat berada didepan bibirku dan hanya berjarak beberapa senti. Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku kemudian memejamkan mata. Merasakan debaran menyenangkan dari dadaku ini sejenak lalu mengaitkan kedua lenganku merengkuh leher pria dua puluh lima tahun yang sudah berhasil membuatku jungkir balik hanya dalam beberapa hari, kemudian menciumnya.

Menciumnya dengan sungguh – sungguh sebagai jawaban jika aku benar – benar tidak akan pernah pergi darinya, tidak akan pernah lari darinya, dan sebagai jawaban bahwa aku benar – benar menerimanya hadir mengisi satu ruang yang sudah kubiarkan kosong begitu lama.

Ya, aku menerima Hoseok hyung tanpa harus mengatakan dengan suara.

 _ **\- Denial –**_

Hoseok tersenyum disela ciumannya bersama Taehyung. Sekarang ia tau apa jawaban Taehyung untuknya. Satu tindakan yang mengandung begitu banyak makna untuknya. Pun suatu ungkapan tanpa suara yang begitu ia nanti sejak lama.

Hoseok memberikan lumatan – lumatan kecil yang manis, kemudian mulai berubah kasar. Hoseok semakin mendekap Taehyung erat mengggunakan satu tangannya dengan tangan yang lain semakin menekan tengkuk Taehyung untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Begitu hangat begitu posesif, seakan semua perasaannya meluap bersama dengan emosi yang sudah tertahan begitu lama.

Satu suara lenguhan yang muncul dari bibir Taehyung membuatnya membuka mata dengan segera. Taehyung menyadarinya, ada sesuatu yang tiba – tiba saja mendesak dari dalam tubuhnya. Taehyung segera mendorong Hoseok menjauh darinya, namun Hoseok tidak bergeming. Pria dua puluh lima tahun itu malah terkekeh pelan sembari mengusap pipi Taehyung yang nampak merona.

"Kau agresif sekali, ternyata"

"D-diam... s-siapa juga yang-" Hoseok tidak membiarkan Taehyung melayangkan protes. Hoseok kembali meraup kedua belah bibir Taehyung dan melumatnya bergantian, begitu lembut, begitu dalam. Taehyung hanya diam untuk beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya Hoseok mengigiti bibir Taehyung untuk meminta akses masuk kedalam rongga mulutnya. Pada akhirnya, Taehyung mendesah pelan ketika lidah Hoseok berhasil menerobos masuk dan menjelajah seluruh rongga mulut Taehyung tanpa terkecuali.

"engh..." desah Taehyung saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang menjalar dan masuk kedalam kaosnya. Hoseok semakin liar mencium Taehyung. Taehyung tersadar setelah tangan Hoseok benar – benar sudah menyentuh perut datarnya dan mulai merambat keatas. Taehyung mendorong Hoseok untuk yang kedua kalinya dan membuat pagutan bibir mereka berdua terlepas hingga terbentuk jembatan saliva diantara bibir mereka. Nafas Taehyung memburu, begitupun dengan Hoseok.

"Apa yang h-hyung lakukan ? aku.. kau.. ah.. tidak.." Taehyung menutup wajahnya yang memanas, kemudian menolak untuk menatap Hoseok lagi.

"Apa yang kulakukan ? tentu saja aku menciummu, bukankah kau duluan yang menciumku, kupikir-"

"Hyung!"

"Apa sih, kau yang mencihmpphh" Taehyung membungkam mulut Hoseok dengan tangannya kemudian memberengut sebal.

"B-berhenti bicara, atau aku akan m-marah pada hyung" dan Hoseok hanya mengangguk sambil menahan tawa.

"Lucunya Taehyung yang sedang merajuk, aduh.. bagaimana kalau kita cari penginapan saja, jadi aku bisa.. aduhh.. iya iya, aku berhenti bicara, aduh.. pacarku kejam juga ya" Hoseok mengusap kepalanya setelah Taehyung menarik rambut Hoseok dengan keras.

"Bagaimana kalau hyung berusaha untuk menyetir saja dan kita bisa segera pulang kerumah daripada memikirkan hal – hal kotor yang menyebalkan"

"Eh! Siapa yang berpikiran kotor ? nah.. Taehyung, jangan – jangan kau yang berpikiran kotor ya ? tapi tidak apa – apa, aku... stop jangan tarik rambutku lagi, aku akan benar – benar berhenti bicara dan mengemudi." Taehyung tidak lagi mempedulikan Hoseok yang mulai menjalankan mobilnya dan memilih untuk memandang kearah luar jendela.

"Harusnya kencan itu romantis, tapi karena kau itu om – om yang tidak peka, jadi ini namanya bukan kencan" gumam Taehyung sangat lirih.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu ?" tanya Hoseok.

"Ti-tidak.. Aku diam saja, kok"

' _aduh, aku malu sekali, bagaimana ini'_ batin Taehyung dalam hati.

 _ **Bersambung...**_

 _ **:: a/n**_

 _Halloo.. udah sembilan hari nggak update ya ? maaf ngaret, karena sempet kena wb beberapa hari. Oiya, setelah kupertimbangkan, ternyata fanfict ini belum ku tamat kan(?) di chapter 12, karena banyak reader yang minta moment Vhope yang lebih dan chapter ini makin gaje Mungkin baru tamat chapter depan plus special chapter. Tapi jangan khawatir, ku ada rencana bikin story baru masa pacaran VHope kok._

 _Btw, bagi yang udah baca ff ku yg judulnya 'Lost', dan aku sempet kena semprot vhope shipper, tenang ada kabar baik. Karena ku menyesal udah bikin Hobie ngenes, ku bakal buat sequel dan bakal buat hobie (sensor) XD, masih Vhope kok, gak ganti pairing XD Gimana nasib Hobie ? tunggu aja setelah kupublish nanti XD_

 _Terakhir, terimakasih karena sudah mengikuti cerita ini dari awal hingga (hampir) akhir.. Saranghae yeorobuuun_


	16. Notifikasi

Selamat siang...

Sikki hanya ingin memberitahu, karena ada sesuatu hal di rl, untuk sementara 'denial' dan juga sikki hiatus dulu. Belum tau pasti kapan akan kembali dilanjutkan, tapi kemungkinan tidak terlalu lama. Maaf karena keterlambatan update.

Untuk readers, terima kasih karena sudah menunggu ff ini.

regards,

Sikki..


	17. Chapter 14

"Aku sudah berulang kali menonton film ini, tapi rasanya begitu menyenangkan bisa menontonnya lagi dengan.. eh ?" Hoseok mengerutkan dahinya kemudian tersenyum simpul ketika melihat Taehyung yang sudah terlelap dipahanya.

"kenapa kau itu mudah sekali terlelap, sih, Taehyung" Hoseok mengusap surai Taehyung dan membenarkan letak selimut Taehyung yang melorot. Memandangi wajah tidur Taehyung yang begitu polos sekarang sudah masuk dalam daftar kesukaan Hoseok. Damai dan menenangkan.

Menghela nafas pelan, Hoseok kemudian kembali tersenyum. Rasanya baru beberapa hari lalu Taehyung masih berteriak dan memarahi Hoseok supaya Hoseok menjauh darinya, dan sekarang bahkan Taehyung yang terus menempel padanya. Taehyung itu sudah seperti kafein bagi Hoseok. Kafein yang membuatnya selalu terjaga dan waspada dengan segala hal yang menyangkut perasaan Taehyung setiap detiknya.

"Mimpi indah ya, Taehyung-ah" Hoseok menunduk untuk menggapai pipi Taehyung yang tirus. Menyematkan kecupan hangat pada pipi Taehyung lama. Kemudian beralih mengecup bibir Taehyung dengan perlahan, seakan kecupan itu membawa berjuta makna yang tak dapat Hoseok utarakan melalui untaian kalimat. Kecupan yang inginnya Hoseok berikan pada Taehyung setiap hari, mulai detik ini sampai seterusnya.

"Kau milikku, sayang"

* * *

 _ **\- Denial -**_

 _ **Jung Hoseok x Kim Taehyung**_

 _ **Warning! It's Boyslove, Boy x Boy!**_

 _ **HopeV!**_

* * *

 _ **::Chapter 14**_

* * *

"Hyung... tolong ambilkan handukku dilemari, aku lupa membawanya" Taehyung sedikit berteriak dari dalam kamar mandi membuat Hoseok yang sedang sibuk didapur itu berjenggit kaget.

"Anak muda pelupa, apa aku perlu membelikan lemari khusus handuk untuk diletakkan dikamar mandi, huh ?" gerutu Hoseok ketika menyerahkan handuk yang baru diambilnya dari kamar, dan itu membuat Taehyung terkekeh lucu.

"Cepat selesaikan urusan kamar mandimu, aku akan menunggu diruang makan. Jangan terlalu lama Taehyung, nanti kau bisa masuk angin"

Dan seperti biasa, kebiasaan Taehyung berada didalam kamar mandi terlalu lama membuat Hoseok kadang geram dan selalu memperingatkan Taehyung untuk menghilangkan kebiasaan buruk itu hampir setiap pagi.

Omong – omong, hari ini mereka akan pergi kencan –yang sesungguhnya. Setelah beberapa hari lalu kencan mereka gagal karena badai salju yang menyebalkan. Lagipula sebentar lagi natal dan tentusaja mereka akan merayakan natal bersama. Masih ingat, kan, tentang ayah Taehyung yang batal pulang, jadi Taehyung melancarkan aksi ngambeknya dengan merayakan natal bersama Hoseok.

–atau memang Taehyung saja yang modus ingin berduaan dengan Hoseok.

"hyung, aku mau sarapan dengan panekuk, buatkan, ya" ujar Taehyung yang barusaja mendudukan bokongnya pada kursi sembari mengusap rambutnya yang masih basah dengan handuk. Hoseok tersenyum mengiyakan sembari berujar "tentusaja" pada Taehyung.

"Ah ya Taehyung aku hampir lupa, tadi saat kau mandi Seokjin menelpon"

"Seokjin hyung ? ada apa ?" Taehyung meraih segelas susu coklat yang sudah tersaji didepannya kemudian meneguknya sedikit.

"Siang nanti dia memintamu untuk mampir kekafe, katanya ada sesuatu hal yang ingin dibicarakan denganmu"

"Yasudah, nanti kita sekalian mampir saja, bagaimana ?" Taehyung meletakkan segelasnya kemudian menopang dagu dengan satu tangannya, "tapi setelah kita selesai jalan – jalan"

"kencan maksudmu"

"Ya apalah itu..." yang lebih muda mendengus pelan, dan yang lebih tua masih sibuk menuang sirup blueberry pada dua piring panekuk yang barusaja matang.

"Taehyung, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu" Hoseok meletakkan sepiring panekuk dihadapan Taehyung dengan santai.

"Apa ?"

"Aku ini pacarmu, kan ?" Hoseok menatap Taehyung serius sedangkan Taehyung masih sibuk memakan panekuk buatan Hoseok.

"Ya pacarku, lah. Memangnya pacar siapa lagi"

"Ah, benarkah ?" Hoseok tersenyum penuh makna pada Taehyung. Entahlah, Taehyung sadar atau tidak ketika mengucapkan kalimat itu. Tapi setidaknya Taehyung sudah benar-benar menganggap Hoseok sebagai pacarnya.

"A-ada apa senyum senyum seperti itu ? memangnya ada yang salah dengan jawabanku ? EH ? AKU TIDAK SALAH BICARA, KAN ? AKU TADI MENJAWAB APA ?"

"Tidak kok, aku puas dengan jawabanmu" kemudian Taehyung terus menggerutu karena menganggap jawaban Hoseok tidak bisa ia pahami.

* * *

Pukul sembilan lebih lima, Taehyung sudah duduk manis bersama Hoseok ditempat duduk favoritnya dikafe milik kedua kakak Taehyung. Tadinya Taehyung ingin datang kekafe milik kedua kakaknya ini pada siang hari, tetapi karena Hoseok menyarankannya untuk datang lebih awal ke kafe jadi Taehyung menurutinya. Hitung-hitung sambil menunggu jadwal film yang akan mereka tonton nanti siang.

"Taehyung-ah.. Jung Hoseok" itu suara Hani yang barusaja datang dengan membawa banyak sekali paperbag ditangan.

"Oh hallo, Kim Hani" sapa Hoseok ramah.

"Nuna kenapa disini ?" Hani memutar bola matanya mendengar pertanyaan konyol adiknya. Yang benar saja, ini kan kafe miliknya juga.

"Kau pikir kafe ini milik siapa ? dasar bocah"

"Iya iya duo bos yang menyebalkan... Jadi, dimana Seokjin hyung ?"

"Diruangannya, kenapa tidak masuk kedalam. Ajak Hoseok masuk juga, disini terlalu ramai"

"Nuna, serius aku tidak punya banyak waktu dan jujur saja, kalian berdua mengganggu acaraku"

Lagi – lagi Hani mendengus melihat kelakuan adiknya ini.

"Kau sendiri yang menghambat waktumu, kalau kau ingin segera mangkir dari sini cepat temui Seokjin sana. Maunya menempel Hoseok terus sih, mentang – mentang sudah pacaran" Hani menggerutu begitupun dengan Taehyung.

"Yaa! Nuna.."

"Taehyung, pergi temui Seokjin, aku akan menunggu disini. Oke" Ujar Hoseok sembari tersenyum pada Taehyung.

"Tapi hyung..."

"Dengarkan apa kata pacarmu, kau itu sesekali menurut dengan ucapan yang lebih tua kenapa, sih. Sana masuk kedalam. Oh ya Hoseok bagaimana dengan karyawan yang kurekomandasikan beberapa hari lalu ?" Hani beralih berbicara dengan Hoseok setelah mendorong pelan bahu Taehyung untuk segera beranjak dan menemui Seokjin.

Dan selanjutnya Taehyung berjalan menuju ruangan Seokjin sambil terus menggerutu karena tingkah menyebalkan kakak perempuannya yang –menurutnya sok dekat dengan Hoseok.

" _Yang benar saja. Hani itu kan tukang tebar pesona dengan para kolega-kolega serta teman-temanku dan Seokjin hyung, bisa saja, kan, Hani juga tebar pesona dengan Hoseok hyung, awas saja"_ ujar Taehyung dalam hati.

Sepuluh menit setelahnya, Taehyung berjalan tergesa menuju meja tempat Hoseok dan Hani berbincang lalu menarik Hoseok keluar dari kafe tanpa menghiraukan Hoseok yang menampakkan wajah bingung dan juga Hani yang terus berteriak memanggilnya.

"Taehyung.."

"Taehyung kenapa tiba – tiba menarikku seperti ini sih, kau ini kenapa ?" Taehyung masih tidak menjawab Hoseok. Raut wajahnya nampak begitu kesal.

"Taehyung-ah, hei" Taehyung berhenti setelah Hoseok menarik lengan Taehyung dan mendekapnya dari belakang.

"Bicara padaku, ada apa" ujar Hoseok lembut tepat disamping telinga Taehyung.

"Sebenarnya hari ini kau kencan dengan siapa, sih, hyung. Aku atau Hani. Kenapa kau malah asik mengobrol dengan Hani. Aku sudah selesai bicara dengan Seokjin hyung, dan aku memanggilmu berkali – kali didepan kasir tapi hyung tidak menjawabku."

Hoseok mengulum bibirnya samar mendengar jawaban Taehyung. Oh astaga, bolehkah Hoseok memeluk dan mencium Taehyung sekarang juga ? Taehyung yang cemburu seperti itu begitu menggemaskan dimata Hoseok.

"Apa yang hyung tertawakan. Apa yang lucu !"

"Tidak kok sayang, tidak. Sudahlah, ayo pergi, kau ingin menonton film, kan ? lalu pergi ke lotte world dan ke semua tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi hari ini, kan ? ayo berangkat sekarang"

* * *

 _ **-Jung Hoseok**_

"Taehyung jangan bodoh, aku tidak mau membelikanmu es krim, kau lupa ini musim dingin ?"

"A hyuung~~" rengek Taehyung.

Eh, tunggu. Kenapa aku merasa hari ini sikap Taehyung jadi aneh begini ? Semenjak keluar dari kafe milik kakaknya sikapnya jadi aneh.

"Tidak.. kau tidak- eh Taehyung tunggu, kau mau kemana ? Taehyung, hey! " aku mengejar Taehyung yang berjalan begitu saja dan tidak menghiraukan ucapanku. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja hari ini cuaca begitu dingin dan Taehyung bersikeras untuk membeli es krim di minimarket dua puluh empat jam.

"Taehyung..."

"Jangan mengikutiku, siapa kau aku tidak mengenalmu"

"Astaga Taehyung, kau ini kenapa ?" aku menarik lengan Taehyung untuk menghentikan langkahnya. Telapak tangannya mengepal erat dan berkeringat.

Apa ada sesuatu yang sedang Taehyung sembunyikan dariku ?

"Katakan..." ujarku sembari menggenggam tangannya, sedangkan Taehyung menunduk tanpa berbicara.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu ?" aku mengusap puncak kepala Taehyung pelan.

"Jika kau tidak bicara, bagaimana aku bisa membantumu ?"

Taehyung terdiam dan menunduk cukup lama sebelum akhirnya Taehyung menarik lenganku untuk beranjak.

"Aku ingin pulang, hyung"

...

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Taehyung masih tetap diam. Tidak berniat berbicara sedikitpun. Dia hanya menatap kosong keluar jendela mobil dan sesekali menghela nafas lelah. Bagaimana ya, dia belum ingin berbicara padaku, jadi aku belum bisa membantu banyak untuk saat ini.

Aku menghela nafas pelan, kemudian menoleh kembali pada Taehyung yang saat ini sudah memejamkan matanya.

"Ck.. kebiasaan buruk mu kembali, tidur sambil berpikir. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan ?" Aku mengusap kepalanya pelan saat dahinya berkerut samar.

"Barusaja kau jatuh dalam pelukanku, sekarang kau sudah menjadi Taehyung yang berbeda lagi. Bagaimana aku harus memahamimu saat kau tiba-tiba tidak mau berbicara padaku ?" ujarku pelan.

"Sayangnya aku bukan seorang yang bisa membaca pikiran orang lain, jadi mana bisa aku tau apa yang sedang mengganggumu jika kau hanya diam tanpa bicara seperti ini ?" tanganku terulur untuk mengusap kedua kelopak matanya yang terpejam saat mobil yang kukendarai berhenti dilampu lalu lintas.

"Untuk sekarang, tidur yang nyenyak, sayang. Aku tidak suka melihat Taehyung yang uring-uringan karena hal lain selain aku, kau tau." Aku mendekatkan wajahku dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas sebelum kembali fokus pada jalanan yang ada didepanku.

* * *

 _ **-Kim Taehyung**_

 _"Ayah akan mengirimmu ke Sydney setelah kau lulus sekolah dan kau tidak punya alasan untuk menolak, Tae"_

"Gyaahh! Sialan" umpatku kesal. Aku mengacak rambutku kesal. Yang benar saja, setelah lama ayah tidak pulang kerumah dan tiba-tiba ingin mengirimku ke Sydney, lelucon macam apa itu ? setidaknya ayah harus memberiku pilihan. Memangnya aku anak kecil yang bisa seenak hati menuruti segala macam kemauannya ?

Seharian ini, aku sama sekali tidak bisa fokus. Sialan! Apa yang harus kulakukan ?

Pergi ke Sydney ? kenapa aku harus pergi kesana ? Lagipula disana aku juga akan kesepian lagi, tidak ada orang terdekat yang kukenal. Tidak ada Jungkook, tidak ada Jimin, dan tidak ada Hoseok hyung juga. Jika disana tiba-tiba aku teringat tentang traumaku bagaimana ? apa ayah tidak memikirkannya sampai pada hal seperti itu ?

"tidak! Aku tidak mau pergi!" teriakku sembari memukul meja makan dengan keras.

"memangnya siapa yang menyuruhmu pergi ?"

Aku terlonjak kaget ketika Hoseok hyung tiba-tiba saja berbicara tepat disampingku sembari meletakkan segelas coklat panas dimeja. Aku menunduk tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya. Sejujurnya aku belum bisa bicara pada Hoseok hyung mengenai rencana ayah yang akan mengirimku untuk melanjutkan kuliah ke Sydney.

Kudengar helaan Hoseok hyung yang masih berdiri sambil bersandar pada meja makan disampingku.

"Aku bertanya Taehyung..." ujarnya lagi.

"a-aku.. aku belum bisa membicarakannya, hyung. Maaf" ujarku pelan. Tidak, aku tidak ingin membahasnya bersama Hoseok hyung –atau setidaknya belum. Lagipula itu masih rencana, kan, bisa saja ... _'argh.. aku harus bagaimana ?'_

Ketika aku masih sibuk berpikir, tiba-tiba saja Hoseok hyung mengusap puncak kepalaku pelan sebelum kembali berujar.

"Aku mengerti posisiku, Taehyung. Aku tidak harus mengerti semua masalah pribadimu, aku mengerti batasan privasi, tapi jika ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa kau simpan sendiri kenapa kau tidak membaginya denganku. Aku ada untuk menemanimu, membimbingmu dan menjagamu"

Aku menghela nafas lelah, kemudian membenarkan kalimat yang barusaja Hoseok hyung ucapkan.

"aku berbicara seperti itu bukan berarti aku ingin mendikte setiap masalahmu, hanya saja, ya, kau tau, menyimpan semuanya sendiri tidak akan menyelesaikan sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu, benar ?" ujar Hoseok hyung yang sekarang beralih mengusap sebelah pipiku.

Aku memejamkan mataku, merasakan betapa menenangkannya tangan hangat Hoseok hyung yang menyentuhku. Sekaligus ragu, jika nanti aku benar-benar pergi ke Sydney, aku pasti tidak akan merasakan usapan menenangkan ini dalam waktu yang sangat lama.

Aku menarik ujung kaos yang Hoseok hyung kenakan agar dia mendekat kearahku kemudian memeluk perut Hoseok hyung erat.

' _aku harus mengatakannya sekarang'_

"Ayah akan mengirimku ke Sydney setelah aku lulus" aku berujar begitu pelan. Tubuh Hoseok hyung terlonjak samar, namun sesaat kemudian kembali merengkuhku erat dan mengusap kepalaku.

"Jika aku pergi, aku akan sendirian lagi, aku sudah katakan padamu berkali-kali hyung, aku takut sendirian." kurasakan usapan lembut pada belakang kepalaku.

"Aku tidak ingin pergi, aku tidak ingin sendirian, aku tidak ingin jauh darimu, hyung. Aku tidak bisa" cengkraman tanganku pada kaos Hoseok hyung semakin erat. Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana, yang pasti aku tidak ingin pergi kemanapun. Aku ingin disini, bersama pria yang kupeluk ini. Sampai kapanpun.

"Tae..." aku mendongak perlahan ketika Hoseok hyung memanggilku dengan suaranya yang lembut.

"Apa yang kau takutkan ? Hmm?"

"aku... a-ku..."

"Kau sudah dewasa, sudah saatnya kau pergi mencari apa yang ingin kau cari. Bukankah itu adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk mencari hal yang baru diluar sana ? Kau bisa mencari teman baru, suasana baru, pengalaman baru dan banyak hal baru yang lainnya." Aku mengerutkan dahiku samar. Kenapa disaat seperti ini Hoseok hyung seakan menyuruhku untuk pergi ?

"Hyung menyuruhku untuk pergi ? huh ?"

"Bukan seperti itu maksudku, dengar-"

"Tapi sudah jelas hyung menyuruhku menuruti kemauan ayah untuk pergi ke Sydney" aku melepaskan pelukanku dan mendorong Hoseok hyung menjauh dariku.

"Bukan begitu... Duh, bagaimana cara menjelaskannya, ya."

"Bilang saja kalau hyung tidak mau lagi bertemu denganku" aku berdiri dari kursi dengan tiba-tiba hingga membuat suara deritan kursi terdengar cukup keras.

Yang benar saja, jadi Hoseok hyung tidak keberatan sama sekali ? Omong kosong macam apa, katanya mencintaiku, kenapa tidak berusaha mencegahku untuk tidak pergi ?

"lalu untuk apa hyung bertanya tadi jika akhirnya hyu-" kalimatku terputus ketika Hoseok hyung tiba-tiba menarik dan membawaku kedalam pelukannya.

"Taehyung, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Apa yang kau takutkan ?"

"Jika kau takut sendirian, maka lawan rasa takutmu, jangan malah kau pupuk seperti ini, dan jika suatu saat nanti kau sudah benar-benar tidak bisa melawannya, kau boleh pulang kembali kerumah dan datang padaku. Aku masih tetap disini, menunggumu sampai kapanpun. Pelukanku tidak akan pernah kuberikan pada siapapun" ujarnya tepat disamping telingaku dan itu membuatku terdiam.

' _aku takut jika hyung tidak akan menungguku kembali. Aku takut hyung akan pergi dariku karena aku pergi jauh terlalu lama'_

 _ **-tbc-**_

* * *

TBC egen pemirsa. Maaf karena ngaret updatenya. Rencananya chapter ini udah chapter terakhir, tapi ternyata belum bisa tamat. Ku lagi bener-bener gaada feel TT... Dan untuk chapter depan, sikki ga janji bisa update cepet, dikarenakan ada hal yang bener-bener harus diurus dan kemungkinan baru selesai bulan 7-8an... So, aku mau ngucapin banyak terimakasih karena sudah menunggu ff ini... Tapi kubakal usahain buat selalu update ff ini kok... At least... Selamat membaca...


	18. Chapter 15 (Coming soon)

Selamat malam, adakah yang masih ingat dengan saya ?

ehehe kemungkinan banyak yang lupa ya karena saya menghilang amat sangat sangat sangat lama. Bagaimana keadaan kalian semua ? Semoga selalu dalam lindungan Tuhan, yaa. Aminnn. Saya berterimakasih pada kalian yang masih mengingat saya *big love for yaa*

Sebelumnya hosikki minta maaf karena menghilang begitu lama dan me-php-kan menelantarkan/? fanfiksi hosikki yang belum tamat, seperti Darkest Side, Denial dan juga The Face Two World (ini prolog saja sih ya) :" Hosikki ada rencana buat ngelanjutin semua fanfiksi hosikki yang tertunda, masih adakah yang berminat untuk lanjut membaca karya hosikki ?


End file.
